


That's the Way Love Goes

by lizzicleromance



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non canonical by any means, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Praise Kink, Precious Peter Parker, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sassy Peter Parker, Science Boyfriends, Starker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, did I mention that there’s fluff? There’s a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzicleromance/pseuds/lizzicleromance
Summary: Tony and Peter work together at Stark Industries. Big changes are happening in both of their lives— relationships are ending, promotions are happening, and their friendship has grown stronger than ever.A new chapter is beginning in both of their lives. Although they are excited for this new adventure, neither of them are ready for what happens next.*A feel good AU in which Thanos never happens, Peter doesn’t have superpowers, and Uncle Ben is alive!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 79
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been about four years since I’ve written anything, so the grammar on this might be a little rusty. But I love Tony and Peter, and I hope you’ll love the story that I’ve written for you. Please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s POV!

Chapter 1 

Peter Parker has had a rough year.

It all started the moment he swiped right for a devilishly handsome guy named Quentin on Tinder. Peter knew from the very beginning that he didn’t belong on Tinder. He was far too sweet and trusting to be looking for love in such a hopeless place, but his two best friends insisted on setting up an account for him. 

Peter’s first serious relationship was with one of those best friends, MJ. Their breakup was more than amicable, mainly because they were both great friends before they began dating. That, and how they were both in extreme denial during their entire relationship about their sexuality.

After a few months of experimenting with their heterosexual relationship, MJ and Peter realized that they loved each other platonically, but it would never grow into anything other than that. They were both smart enough to end their relationship before any damage could be done, and their friendship has only grown stronger from there. Peter cares about MJ so much, that he actually introduced her to her current girlfriend, Gwen.

Gwen Stacy is one of his colleagues at work. The moment Peter met the blonde bombshell, he knew that MJ would be crazy about her. He introduced them a short while later, and MJ and Gwen have been inseparable ever since. They’ve been together for nearly two years now, and they are head over heels in love with each other. 

Because Peter introduced them, MJ and Gwen have made it their life’s ambition to repay the favor, and have made it their mission to help Peter find love. The two of them have conspired countless times to hook Peter up on as many blind dates as possible, and it started out pretty well. Peter used to be really excited about all of the free drinks at countless bars that he would meet these dates at, and would be even more grateful for all of the free dinners that he would get from one date after another. What Peter was not excited about was how pointless most of these dates turned out to be. 

Peter learned very quickly that even though they claimed to be ‘nice guys’, they were actually anything but. There was one guy in particular, named Jon, that picked him up for dinner in his expensive Mercedes. Peter wasn’t even the least bit impressed by his car, or his knockoff Tom Ford suit. Even the lavish restaurant that he had taken Peter to made him roll his eyes. That was a red flag for him, because those were the dates that usually expected something from Peter in return. Peter suggested taking the date somewhere else, but Jon refused, claiming that he had just gotten a large promotion at work and he wanted to spoil Peter a little bit. This only annoyed Peter even further. Despite being in his early 20’s, Peter makes good money himself, and has his own incredible career, so Jon’s need to flash money around in front of Peter was all he needed to try to get out of the horrendous date. Peter tried to make up an excuse so that he could leave, but Jon was persistent, and Peter was too nice to just get up from the table and leave.

He stayed throughout dinner, and tried to pay for his half of the meal when the bill came. Not only did Jon refuse to let Peter pay for his half, but he was extremely dull company during the entire date. Peter had never been so happy for a date to be over with. He let Jon walk him out, but refused to get in his flashy Mercedes with him. That’s when Jon’s real intentions came through. Jon became handsy, even when Peter told him no. That’s when Jon got angry with him, all because Peter didn’t want to go back to his penthouse with him. 

That was the final straw for Peter. He decided from that moment on, he wouldn’t be letting his friends set him up on any more dates. MJ and Gwen reluctantly agreed, but only after signing Peter up for Tinder. Since MJ and Gwen were so happy and so in love, they wanted Peter to be able to experience that sort of joy for himself.

Peter always did believe in true love. He was raised by his aunt and uncle, who are still to this day madly in love with each other. Aunt May and Uncle Ben were high school sweethearts, and they’ve always been the perfect example of what a healthy, loving relationship should look like. 

When Peter was younger, he would walk into the kitchen to find them slow dancing even though there was no music, speaking such sweet words to each other as they peered dreamily at each other. That was the kind of love that Peter hoped to find someday; the kind of love that was written in all of those love songs his aunt loved so much. He wanted to find someone who would look at him like he was the best thing they had ever seen, and would pull him into their arms and kiss him until he couldn’t breathe under the moonlight. Peter has always been a hopeless romantic, and dreamed of finding someone he could go on silly dates with, and hopefully one day, slow dance in the kitchen with. Peter knew that he probably wouldn’t find his soulmate on Tinder, but he loved his friends, so he let them help him create the perfect online dating profile. 

Peter did his best to ignore the dating app on his phone for as long as he could. He was a rather busy man, juggling both work and graduate school. He didn’t really have a whole lot of time to devote to dating, anyway. 

It all began on a particularly lonely night during one of his breaks from college. Peter had caught up on all of his assignments for that semester at NYU, and found himself pleasantly wine drunk on his plush couch in his cozy Manhattan apartment. He was on his third watchthrough of his favorite show, ‘New Girl’, and decided that it was time to get back into the dating scene. Peter opened up the app, and started scrolling through the many different options that the city of New York had to offer. 

That’s how he found Quentin. 

Peter felt his entire world come to a complete standstill the moment Quentin Beck fluttered across his phone screen. He felt his heart do a little backflip the moment he laid eyes on him, which was something that he had never really felt since he realized he had feelings for MJ back in high school. 

Quentin was a tall glass of water that Peter immediately wanted to climb like a tree, and he got to, the very night they met. Quentin was an absolute dream, with piercing blue eyes that drew Peter in like he had never felt before. He had a tan, chiseled body that Peter liked to devour, and it was instant chemistry between them from the moment they met. 

Peter loved spending the weekend over at Quentin’s apartment. Quentin would clear his schedule for Peter, and they would spend the entire time tangled up in one another, drinking too much red wine and laughing too hard over stupid jokes. Quentin made Peter feel so welcome, in a way that nobody ever had before. He was charming and funny, and Peter was completely smitten with him from the moment they met. 

Peter loved every minute of being with Quentin. He was interesting, having moved to Manhattan from Atlanta, and Peter drank up all of his stories like he was starving for it. He just liked Quentin so much, it was amazing how well they connected. Being with Quentin felt like such a dream to Peter. It was almost as if their moments together were too good to be true, and it scared Peter because of how attached he felt himself growing to the other man. 

Peter’s least favorite thing about Quentin was always having to say goodbye to him. It never mattered how good of a time they had together, or how good Peter rode him the night before, the outcome was always the same. Quentin would kiss him goodbye, and promise to call or text him soon... and then he would disappear. 

Sometimes it was only for a few days. They weren’t officially dating each other, so Peter tried his best to keep his cool, and not seem too desperate. They would go from talking all day every day to very little contact at all, and it confused the young engineer to no end. Sometimes Peter would text him a funny meme, and get an ‘lol’ in response for his efforts. It infuriated Peter, the way Quentin would leave him hanging, just when things felt like they were getting so good between them. 

What tortured Peter the most was how active he would see Quentin on social media; or worse, active on Tinder. 

So Peter played his game. He would keep meeting other dates from Tinder, and would even have MJ and Gwen pose provocatively with him- strictly for social media purposes, of course. Those pictures worked like a charm, and always seemed to drag Quentin back in. Things would continue to be great between Peter and Quentin for a little while, and Peter was so happy. 

That is, until Quentin would disappear again. 

After the second time this happened, Peter did his best to forget about him. He knew that having feelings for Quentin was one of the most ignorant things that he could ever do, but it was so hard for him to keep those feelings for the other man at bay. Every time Peter decided that he had enough of waiting around for things to happen between them, Quentin would show up outside one of his classes or at his work, complete with some sort of token of affection that was meant to be an apology for ‘falling off the face of the earth,’ as Quentin would put it. 

Peter would play hard to get, but Quentin upped his game, and would eventually sweep Peter right off of his feet again. Quentin would make it seem like all of those weeks of no communication between them had never even happened, and would promise that it would never happen again. 

Peter knew in his heart that Quentin was lying to him, but he was a complete sucker for the way Quentin would look at him. It made him feel so special, so wanted, and Peter was all too eager to feel that magnetism between them again. Quentin would say just the right thing, and Peter would fall back in to that familiar pattern of really good nights resulting in really good sex, but it never lasted for more than a few weeks before Quentin would disappear from Peter’s life again. 

This carried on between them for months. While the time that they spent together was great, the time spent apart became just too much for Peter to bear. He tried to remember that they were only supposed to be seeing each other casually, and that they weren’t in a relationship. He figured that Quentin was seeing other people, so Peter continued searching through Tinder. He found a few other guys on the app that he liked, and went about his life trying to forget about Quentin. And it worked, for the most part, until Quentin popped back up right before Peter’s 22nd birthday. 

He knew better than to hold out hope of spending his birthday with Quentin, so he made plans with his friends instead. When Quentin found this out, he charmed Peter into letting him come with them. Peter was ecstatic over this. He wanted nothing more than for Quentin to hang out with him and his friends, almost like a double date. Peter tried not to get too excited about it, but a night out dancing with his best friends, with Quentin as his date?! It’s all Peter had wanted, so it was hard for him not to get his hopes up about it. 

Peter really shouldn’t have been surprised when Quentin blew him off that night. Peter felt stupid for believing that Quentin would actually come through for him, but he didn’t let that stop him from having an amazing time with his friends. Peter got really drunk that night and wound up going home with a charming stranger named Chris. 

When Peter left to go home the next morning, there was a message from Quentin, saying that he was sorry, and that he would make it up to Peter. 

Peter was angry. He hated that he let Quentin affect him so much, and became even more angry at himself for letting it get this far. Peter decided that was it, he wouldn’t let Quentin ruin his usually good mood anymore. He hated the way that Quentin had begun to make him feel, and he decided then that he didn’t want anything more to do with him. 

Peter tried to stay away from him. He really did, but Quentin knew just the right thing to say at just the right time to lure him back into his bed and his life. Peter discovered that he enjoyed the making up part after a really big fight, because of how sweet Quentin would suddenly become. The meaner and more standoffish Peter was to him, the sweeter Quentin would become, and Peter thrived off of it. The makeup sex was incredible. It was rough and angry, and Peter would come home with bruises from how out of control things would become between them. Peter had never experienced anything like this before, and he didn’t know what to think about what their relationship had become. It wasn’t even a relationship, not a real one like he had hoped for when they first met. 

Peter picked up a lot of bad habits during the last year. He drank a lot more and started smoking cigarettes to calm his nerves down. He tried to keep these bad habits away from his friends and colleagues at work because he didn’t want anyone to judge him or ask him why he hasn’t left Quentin behind yet. 

Peter himself still doesn’t know the answer to that question, but the last time his Aunt flew in from San Francisco to visit him, he could see in her eyes how concerned she was with him. He couldn’t handle seeing his aunt look at him that way, and began to notice that his friends and colleagues were beginning to look at him the same way, too. 

Peter’s least favorite days of the week are on the weekends. He’s lucky enough to have a career that gives him nights and weekends off, but those are the days when being alone are the hardest. 

Like right now, for example. Peter is trying to enjoy his day off, but his thoughts keep drifting to Quentin, and just how fucked up the last few months have been because of the other man. It’s been nearly an entire year since they met, and Peter can hardly believe how dramatically his life has changed since he met Quentin Beck. 

It’s been nearly a week since they last saw each other. Quentin has yet to speak to him, and for once, Peter is rather excited about the distance that he’s put between them. 

He took a sip of his freshly poured wine, and can’t stop thinking about the last time that he saw Quentin. Peter had run into him on the street outside of his apartment, and he glared daggers at the man and told him to get lost. He told him that he didn’t want to see him anymore, but Quentin followed him to the bookstore, anyway. He remembers being so angry at the other man for still lingering around, for not taking no for an answer. Peter remembers the fire in his voice as he told Quentin to fuck off, and remembers the way that Quentin pulled him into his arms and kissed him instead. 

This resulted in the roughest sex they had ever had, right there in the bathroom of the bookstore. Peter really hated that he gave in, and hated even more that he went back to Quentin’s apartment with him afterward. He left the next morning with bruises all over his aching body, and had to wear turtlenecks and scarves to his classes and to work all week to keep people from noticing the numerous hickeys and bite marks that were on his neck and shoulders. 

Nobody had ever been so rough with him before. It’s driving Peter crazy just thinking about it, so much that he needs to get out of his apartment and just do something with all of the nervous energy that he feels surging through him. 

He’s caught up on all of his assignments, so doing schoolwork is not an option. Not knowing what else to do, Peter pulled his phone out of his pocket. He regretted doing so the moment he saw that there was a text from Quentin waiting for him. 

_Quent: Can’t stop thinking about you and that last day we spent together. I can’t wait to see you again, babe. When are you free next?_

As soon as Peter read the message, he wanted to cry. A message like that from Quentin just a few months ago was all that he wanted, but now, after all that has happened between them, the message only made him want to curl up in a blanket on his couch and never leave his apartment again. 

The last time they saw each other, things had gotten entirely out of hand. Quentin was wild, almost animalistic in a way that Peter had never seen him before. Peter’s body stopped hurting from it just a few days ago, and the marks on his body are finally starting to fade. 

Peter had to go through a lot this past week trying to hide what had happened the last time they saw each other, and he wasn’t ready to go through that again. 

The man with the perfectly manicured beard and dreamy blue eyes was just too unpredictable and too dangerous for his mental health. Peter remebers how there were a few days over the past year that he had to call in sick to work or had to miss a day of classes just because he couldn’t take how miserable the man made him feel sometimes. He was so sick that he couldn’t eat or couldn’t sleep, or focus or concentrate at work or in class. His class work never suffered, nor did he ever fall behind with his research or his designs at work, but it was incredibly hard for the 22 year old to pull off everything while being distracted with someone that was only playing games with him. 

He never realized just how much unnecessary stress Quentin had put him through until that very moment. If things continued this way, Peter’s feelings for the older man could potentially ruin things academically for him, and that’s something that Peter could not allow to happen. He’s set to graduate with honors from NYU in a few months, and he wants that master’s degree in engineering more than anything. He’s worked so hard for it, and he has so many people believing in him. 

That was the moment that Peter finally realized he needed to end things with Quentin, for real this time. He’s tried to cut him off several times over the last year, but this time, it had to be for good. Too much is at stake, and even though Peter is only 22 years old, he knows what he wants; and more importantly, what he deserves. 

He has the most incredible career at Stark Industries, working for his real life hero and mentor, Tony Stark. Tony himself is his #1 supporter, and even the thought of him finding out the things that Peter has been allowing to happen in his romantic life makes the younger man want to throw up. He can’t let his boss down, not after everything that he has done for him. 

Peter got up from his couch then and poured the rest of the glass of wine down the sink. Day drinking was not a smart idea, not when he’s in the mood to suddenly take care of himself. 

Peter ignored Quentin’s message, and decided to scroll through the rest of his texts instead. He wanted to text MJ or Gwen, but they were out of town for the weekend. He didn’t want to bother either of them, but he didn’t want to be alone right now, either. Peter’s aunt and uncle are the only family that he has, but they live across the country, and he won’t be seeing them until Christmas. 

The only other place in the world that Peter wished he could be was at work. Peter has the greatest boss in the world, with access to the most amazing lab in the world. 

That’s when a stroke of genius suddenly hit him. Peter realized that he needed to be back in the lab where he belongs, not moping around in his apartment over a guy who only wants him when it’s convenient for him. 

With a hopeful smile on his face, Peter called his boss’s number. 

“Hey Pete,” the man greeted him immediately, and right away, Peter knew that he made the right decision to call him. 

“Hey Mr. Stark. I’m having a bit of a rough day... Is it cool if I come by the lab? I have some ideas for the nanotech that we were working on-“ 

“Peter,” His boss, Tony, cut him off. “We’ve had this conversation so many times before. I know how brilliant your brain is, and I trust you. You don’t need my permission, you can head to the Tower any time that you want. You know that you don’t even have to ask.” 

“I know, I just wanted to make sure that it was okay,” Peter replied, and he could hear the other man laugh on his side of the phone. 

“You have the second highest clearance of anyone that works at SI other than myself. I have told you time and time again that you can hang out anywhere in the building any time that you want, regardless of if I’m there or not,” Tony said. 

Peter’s smile only grew bigger. 

“Thanks, boss. Are you there today, actually?” 

“Sadly, I’m not,” Tony sighed. “I’m in the middle of a really boring brunch with the board of directors, but I’m hoping to make a quick getaway from here soon. I should thank you, actually. Maybe I can use this phone call as my excuse to leave.” 

Peter laughed. 

“You could tell them that there’s some sort of emergency that needs tending to down at the lab. I’d be happy to make one happen, if you want,” Peter offered, and the laughter that came through his boss’s side of the phone made every bad feeling from before completely disappear. 

“Ahh, this is why you’re my favorite,” Tony replied. “I appreciate it, but no. Pepper would kill me if she found out that I bailed on the board again. She’s already not very happy with me, so I am trying to be on my best behavior.” 

“Ouch,” Peter winced. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, then. Have fun at brunch.” 

“You bet, Pete. Have fun in the lab. I wish I were there.” 

“Me too,” Peter replied, and then hung up the phone. 

Peter felt himself grinning for long after the call had ended. He should have reached out to his boss a lot sooner than he did, but Peter knew that Tony was an incredibly busy man. He hates contacting people on their day off, even though they’ve told him repeatedly that it’s never an imposition when Peter is concerned. 

Peter felt a whole new sense of happiness as he began to get ready for his day of tinkering in the lab. His mind was teeming with new ideas, and he couldn’t wait to be back in an environment where it was possible to shut his brain off to everything that wasn’t related to his #1 love, science. 

But before Peter could do that, he needed a shower. He felt dirty the moment he read Quentin’s message, and needed to wash that feeling away before he could begin his day. 

He took his time getting clean, scrubbing every last mark, bruise, bite mark, and hickey that Quentin had left on his body, hoping they would just go away already. He hated that even a week later, he could still see the evidence of how roughly Quentin had been with him. The marks were less ugly now, and would be gone within a matter of days, but it still annoyed Peter how careless he had been when it concerned the other man. 

Peter scrubbed and scrubbed until he felt clean enough, and stood under the hot water until it started to run cold. He got out and toweled himself off, and felt sick to his stomach as he looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. There were still so many bruises left on his body, littering his otherwise blemish free skin. The worst of them had been on his throat and his neck, and traveled all the way down his chest and abs, down to his hips. 

Peter wanted to cry as he looked at those marks. He used to get such a thrill when he would come home to find a single hickey or a bite mark on his body. It would fill him with so much excitement, looking at the evidence that Quentin had marked him. He didn’t feel that way anymore, not when 30% of his body was covered in marks. 

It was so much different in the beginning, because he could easily hide the one hickey on his chest under his clothes. Quentin was respectful in the beginning, and never left any sort of mark on Peter’s body that couldn’t be covered up by clothing. It became evident to Peter just how reckless Quentin had become with him, and he realized then just how important it was that he stayed far away from the other man to keep this from happening again. 

Peter would rather be single forever before he let someone else do this to him without his consent. 

Peter threw on a plain red v neck T-shirt and some baggy jeans, brushed his teeth and ran his fingers through his unruly hair. 

“That’s as good as it’s gonna get, I guess,” Peter shrugged as he looked at himself in the mirror. He wasn’t too worried about his appearance considering that it’s a Sunday, so there shouldn’t be many people that he would have to encounter on his way to the lab. 

He threw on a jacket and some sunglasses, and added a scarf for good measure. After grabbing his backpack and keys, Peter headed out the door. 

As soon as the crisp autumn air hit him, Peter was grateful that he decided to get out of the apartment. It was a beautiful day, the kind of day that made the young engineer fall even more in love with New York. He was born and raised in Queens, and lived there all of his life until he moved to Boston for college. 

He spent three years in Boston, coming home to stay with his aunt and uncle during holidays. After Uncle Ben retired, they decided to move to San Francisco. Peter was so happy for them, and had a room at their new home any time he felt like getting away for a little vacation. Peter continued his research with Mr. Stark in his lab, and would stay at the Tower whenever he would have time off from college. He and his mentor would have weekend long crash sessions in the lab being creative, and it was truly the happiest time of Peter's life. He loved being in the lab, helping create technology with the man who inspired him to become a scientist in the first place. 

Meeting Tony Stark for the first time is something that Peter will never forget. He was fourteen years old at the time, and had entered a science competition that Tony happened to be a judge at. Peter hoped for even just a high five or a handshake from the older man, but what he got in return was so much more than he ever could have hoped for. The winner of the competition earned a $1000 grand prize and an opportunity to work as an intern at Stark Industries for college credit. Peter’s project was his own version of Tony’s arc reactor, which he made with scrap parts in his tiny basement. Tony was so impressed with Peter’s creativity, he gave him the opportunity to work alongside him for a day. That one day has turned in to Peter and Tony working alongside one another for eight years now, and Peter’s progression from science fair winner to Tony Stark’s personal research and lab assistant has been more than a dream come true for the younger man. 

Peter felt so much joy just thinking about how meeting the billionaire has changed his life, and felt so humbled and honored to work so closely with him all of these years. 

His good mood lasted all throughout the afternoon, long into the night. Peter was in his happy place, creating things in the lab, writing equations and figuring them out like it was what he was born to do. There wasn’t time to think about Quentin or anything else, and he could just be himself. He had long shed his jacket and scarf, and was in his plain red v-neck T-shirt since he knew that he’d be alone all day. 

Peter was so engrossed in his work, dancing around to his favorite playlist (ft. Janet Jackson, Rhianna, and Lizzo), he didn’t realize when the doors to the lab opened, and his boss strode in. 

“You know, I dance around to this playlist when you aren’t here sometimes, too,” Tony spoke, causing Peter to nearly jump out of his skin. 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter squeaked, his cheeks turning beet red as he turned around to face his mentor, who was grinning playfully at him. 

“Hey kid,” Tony replied. “I should have known you’d still be down here.” 

Peter watched as Tony shed his suit jacket. He set the jacket down on the nearest workbench, and began rolling the sleeves of his button up shirt up to his elbows. 

“I… I’m sorry. I must have lost track of time.” 

Tony laughed. “I don’t know why you still feel the need to apologize to me for every little thing,” the billionaire said. He gave Peter a knowing look, causing Peter to blush. Apologizing for things that weren’t his fault was a bad habit that Tony was always trying to get Peter to break out of. 

“What time is it, anyway?” Peter asked. 

“Almost midnight,” Tony replied, causing Peter’s eyes to widen. 

“I can’t believe it got so late,” Peter murmured, and Tony only grinned bigger at him. 

“One of the many side effects of being a creative genius such as yourself is losing track of time in the lab,” Tony said, poking Peter in his chest as he did so. 

“I was hoping you’d still be here, actually,” Tony added, his voice taking on a much softer tone. He made eye contact with Peter then, and that’s when the younger man noticed just how tired and stressed out the other man looked. 

“I am,” Peter replied helpfully. Instead of asking Tony if he wanted to elaborate, he asked him an even better question. 

“Wanna see what I’ve been working on?” 

The grin that Peter got in response from the billionaire was blinding. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is essentially the same as chapter 1, but from Tony’s POV!

Tony Stark has had a rough year. 

It all started when his wife, Pepper, told him that she wanted him to retire. Tony’s entire life has been about his work. The man is absolutely brilliant. On top of being a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, Tony is also an inventor, a mechanic, a scientist, a chemist, a businessman, and an engineer (on top of numerous other titles) all rolled into one, and Tony is damn good at what he does. The way his mind works, he has a lot of nervous energy that he has to get out, or else he feels as if his life will fall into chaos. It’s happened before, and Tony knows that it will happen again. 

Tony remembers every moment of the day when everything just sort of came unraveled. He and Pepper had been enjoying a day in together. They were watching a movie, and had been enjoying the afternoon, until Pepper brought up the fact that she’s been working as CEO of Stark Industries for fifteen years now, and she’s ready for the next stage of her life. She told her husband that she was ready to retire, and Tony agreed to her decision immediately. He was in firm agreement with his wife, because he wanted for her to be happy. They had a lot of problems over the last few years, so Tony figured the least that he could do was give her what she wanted. 

The next thing Pepper told him was that she wanted for him to retire, too. That’s when Tony felt his entire world come to a screeching halt. 

Being a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist like himself, Tony never even considered the thought of ever retiring. He has an insane amount of money (a net worth of 12.5 billion and counting), and though he does like taking breaks here and there, the idea of retiring had never crossed his mind until that moment. 

At 44 years old, the billionaire feels like his work is only just beginning. He has a thousand and one ideas floating around in his head at any given moment, and is up late into the night working on project after project. 

Tony could understand why his wife would want him to retire, too. He has spent the better part of their relationship at work, but after converting his father’s company from weapons manufacturing to becoming the #1 provider of clean energy, Tony’s work is never ending. 

Living at Stark Tower, Tony is constantly creating groundbreaking new inventions and technologies. It’s a round the clock type of job, where a stroke of genius will hit him, and he will head to the lab or his garage at any and all hours of the day and night to get straight to work. Most of his creative breakthroughs happen in the wee hours of the night, and will continue for hours, sometimes days. There have been a number of occasions where he will stay trapped in the lab, too caught up in a flurry of excitement from discovering an even better way to provide clean energy or some other type of incredible technology that will improve the lives of not only himself, but millions of people throughout the world. 

Tony loves working. He loves creating things that will help people live their lives a little bit better and easier. His brilliance and his wealth are gifts that he inherited, and he wants to share those gifts with the world. Tony feels like he has only tapped the surface of what he can accomplish, and doesn’t feel like his work is anywhere near finished. 

When he explained all of this to Pepper, she explained to him that she loves the work that he does, but she’s ready for them to finally step away from everything and just be together. 

Tony feared that that day would come eventually. When his wife presented the idea to him, he told her that he would think about it. He kissed her on her cheek and headed down to his lab, just to clear his head. There he found his lab assistant Peter, buried deep into a project of his own. 

Peter had been toying around with trying to perfect nanotechnology, and had a revolutionary breakthrough that very same day. 

Tony was damn proud of the kid. He recruited him while he was just a sophomore in high school. At the time, Tony remembers being forced by Pepper and his board of directors to be a judge at a science competition at the Stark Expo one year. Tony had rolled his eyes and was extra dramatic about having to spend a day away from his lab, especially since he had been struggling to come up with anything new. For the first time in a long time, Tony had hit a creative wall. Nothing he had been working on had any sort of spark, so he reluctantly agreed to being a judge at the science fair. Tony hadn’t done any sort of philanthropy work in awhile, so he figured it was about time. 

There were a few impressive projects that Tony saw that day, but the billionaire will never forget the absolute brilliance of the arc reactor project that looked and worked exactly like his own. 

That’s when he met Peter Parker. 

Peter was the youngest competitor to ever enter the science competition. His project was on a whole other level, completely outshining every other competitor. Peter presented his version of Tony’s own creation with so much joy and enthusiasm, the knowledge and creativity was just surging through this bright eyed high school kid, and it left a lasting impression on the billionaire. 

The fact that Peter was able to recreate his arc reactor out of scraps of metal and other random materials that he found on the side of the road and threw together in his aunt and uncle’s tiny basement completely blew the billionaire’s mind. There were elements to the then-14-year-old’s project that Tony himself had never thought of, and he decided to give the kid a chance. 

The moment Peter stepped foot into his lab, it was like a missing link had fallen into place. Peter had insight on some of Tony’s unfinished projects that highly educated people with even higher paid salaries that have been on his staff for years didn’t even have. 

After just one day of having Peter in his workshop, Tony had enough creative energy to knock down every last wall that he had hit with his latest projects. 

Tony will never forget the look on Peter’s face when he offered the 14-year-old with an internship working in his lab with him over the summer. The billionaire was used to starstruck adoring fans, but the look of sheer gratitude on the young man’s face was something that really struck something deep in his chest. Peter accepted the internship, and showed up every weekday over that summer with a skip in his step and an infectious enthusiasm that sparked something incredible in the engineer’s brain. 

The internship wound up lasting all throughout Peter’s high school career. This led to scholarships galore for Peter, and Tony couldn’t have been more proud. Peter was overwhelmed by the amount of money he had been offered from different universities around the country, and even some abroad. Every college wanted a piece of Tony’s protege, the Whiz Kid from Queens, but Peter had his mind made up about MIT. Stark Industries was happy to give Peter the biggest scholarship offer, and Peter took that scholarship to Boston and ran with it. 

Eight years later, Peter is no longer an unpaid intern at his company, and is now one of the highest paid engineers that has ever been employed by Stark Industries. He continues to blow the billionaire’s mind at least once a week with how creative and innovative his ideas are. Most of the projects that Tony has collaborated with Peter on have made Stark Industries an astounding amount of money. Profits are at an all time high, and it’s certainly thanks to Peter Parker. 

Tony considers hiring Peter to be one of the best decisions that he has ever made. They work easily together, understand the way each other’s brains work, and feed off of one another’s energy. 

Even when they argue about something, Peter has this way about him that makes the older man stop what he’s doing to try and see things from his perspective. Tony has always been incredibly stubborn and very set in his ways when it came to working in his lab, but Peter was so intelligent, an actual genius that helped show Tony that there was more than one way to get things done. Sometimes it would take minutes, hours, or even days for him to realize that his way wasn’t working, but eventually, once Tony would try things Peter’s way, he was blown away by not only how right Peter was about his ideas, but how much more efficiently everything worked afterward. 

This is something that no other person that Tony has ever worked with has ever been able to accomplish. For Tony, it was incredibly refreshing to have the younger man around. Every day at work was a complete joy to the billionaire, and he found that he really loved being able to escape to the lab to create things, especially after being stuck on a project and having such success after trying things Peter’s way. Peter helped lift the fog from Tony’s brain and helped him regain his stride, and the things that Tony was able to accomplish afterward are unparalleled. 

Tony felt incredibly proud of his protege. In the few years that Tony has known him, Peter has blossomed in to someone that could not only follow easily in his footsteps, but take over the company and succeed in ways that even Tony himself never thought was possible. 

He thought about Pepper’s idea about retiring, and realized that if there was ever a time to do so, now might actually be it. Peter had so much knowledge and the drive to be able to take over his company, and Tony knows that Peter can handle it. 

What Tony doesn’t know, however, was whether _he_ would be able to handle it. 

That was the moment when the billionaire had his greatest breakthrough of all: he wasn’t ready to give his company away just yet. There was just too much in him that he had left to give, so much knowledge to put toward inventions and technologies that he can’t wait to create. 

When he broke the news to Pepper that he isn’t ready to retire yet, she nodded her head and kissed him on his cheek, and told him that she wanted a divorce. 

That was six months ago. 

Pepper and Tony have still been living in the same building, but Pepper has since moved into her own floor of Stark Tower. They haven’t broken the news of their divorce to anyone, or the fact that she’s going to retire as CEO of Stark Industries within the next month. 

Tony and Pepper gave it a good run over the near-decade and a half that they have been together. They simply fell out of love somewhere along the way, and it was time to acknowledge the fact that their relationship was over. 

Tony himself took the initial news of Pepper’s want for a divorce pretty well. He wasn’t even shocked by the mention of the word divorce, and was actually quite surprised that it took her this long to ask him for one. 

Deep down Tony always knew that their relationship had hit its peak, long before they were ever even married. 

Five years ago, Tony and Pepper had a big elaborate ceremony for their wedding. They were surrounded by an army of paparazzi that reported on every last detail of their 5 million dollar wedding. It wasn’t the kind of wedding that Tony wanted, but Pepper insisted on going all out and invited everyone to the monstrous event that she could think of. Tony wanted a small, intimate wedding surrounded by only their close family and friends, but Pepper disagreed. 

In hindsight, that should have been a red flag for him, but he wanted to make her happy, so he went along with her ideas. 

Even as they recited their vows to one another, Tony knew that it wasn’t going to last. He had hoped that getting married would fix the troubles that they had been having with their relationship, but their problems only grew worse from there. The newly married couple tried starting a family, but found even more bad news regarding their chances to conceive a baby on their own. Pepper didn’t want to use a surrogate, just as Tony didn’t want to find a sperm donor. It was just another setback in their tumultuous relationship, and that seemed to be the turning point where things just went from bad to worse between them.

Their date nights became shouting matches that lasted well into the night, which led to Tony detaching himself from even being around her. She was always ready to fight; mostly verbally, but sometimes, physically. There were more than a few times where Pepper would get so angry that she would throw things at him, or even slap or hit Tony because she wouldn’t get her way. 

It wasn’t long before Tony had simply had enough. He never hit her back, because he was raised to be a gentleman. He wasn’t a violent person by any means, but he couldn’t believe that the woman he trusted with everything he had could be capable of such violent tendencies. 

Tony is a romantic. He loves big, and loves doing grand gestures to show his affection to the people that he loves. One of the fondest memories of Tony’s childhood was watching romantic comedies with his mom. She loved movies with strong love stories, that always featured a handsome leading actor that wooed the main character off of her feet. Those movies had a profound effect on Tony, and his entire goal in becoming someone’s partner was to be able to do those incredible gestures that would make his significant other positively swoon. Pepper hated most of those grand gestures that Tony would do for her, which resulted in even more arguments between them. 

No matter how bad things got between Tony and his wife, at the end of the day, he still loved her. But the billionaire was tired of their constant fighting, and became even more distant than before because he was tired of walking on eggshells around her. If Pepper hadn’t asked him for the divorce when she did, he knew that it was a matter of time before he exploded and demanded one as well, only not so nicely. 

Tony is fine with how everything has worked out between them in the end. It took them a while to be able to be in the same room together, but once he explained to Pepper that he was giving her an incredibly good settlement out of the divorce, she started to come around. Pepper was less snippy with him, which made the billionaire start to wonder if it was his money and his connections that made her stay for as long as she did. The thought put a horrible taste in Tony’s mouth, and he couldn’t wait until they went to their lawyers and had everything sorted out. 

They signed the divorce papers a week ago, and all Tony has left to do is get through one last brunch with Pepper and his board of directors until he is 100% free of any connection that he has left to his ex-wife. 

The day of the brunch finally arrived, and Tony found himself more than ready to get the day started. He woke up early and went for a run, which is something that he started to do several months ago to help keep his mind occupied. He started boxing lessons with a trainer and started working out again, and is rather happy with the results that he’s gotten. Tony is in the best shape of his life, and looks and feels better than he ever has before. Boxing is something that the billionaire has really fallen in love with. He’s incredibly good at it, and he’s eager to get back in the ring to let some of this anxious energy that he has regarding his divorce out. 

After his run, Tony got back to his penthouse with plenty of time to spare. He took his time getting ready, making sure that his hair was styled to perfection. His beard was immaculately trimmed, and he put on a brand new three-piece navy pinstriped suit for the occasion. 

The billionaire took a look at his reflection in his floor to ceiling mirror, and actually grinned at the final result. He put on a pair of brand new rose colored Fendi sunglasses, and made his way out of the Tower. 

Tony’s anxiety started to swirl the moment he stepped outside. Suddenly the fresh air was too much for him, and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He hadn’t seen Pepper all week, but he knows that she has tried to contact him several times. His AI, Jarvis, was told to block every incoming text and call and completely revoked her access to his floor of Stark Tower. After all they have been through, especially over the past year, Tony didn’t have anything left to say to her. He realizes now that she was an incredibly abusive woman, and should have put a stop to the way she has treated him ages ago. Tony may have devoted long hours to his work, but that didn’t give her the right to scream in his face and throw vases at his head when he finally would decide to come out of the lab. 

It was almost as if the more success Tony had, the more Pepper resented him. Every time Stark Industries put out something incredible, they would go out to celebrate, and her mood always seemed forced. Tony could never quite figure out why this was, and he was more confused than ever as to why this might be. 

The more he thought about it, the more angry Tony became thinking about all of the red flags that he had been ignoring for years. 

Now he has no choice but to face her, and the weight of what he’s about to go do is finally settling in on him. He knows that the members of the board are going to freak out on him the moment the word ‘divorce’ is mentioned, and Tony can’t help but groan loudly out into the crisp New York air as a result. 

Tony doesn’t want to go to the brunch today, but he simply doesn’t have a choice. 

Tony took a minute to compose himself. He counted backwards from ten, which is a method that he learned in therapy to try and help regulate his breathing while having an anxiety attack. 

The billionaire had been getting them quite frequently over the last few months. Since his problems with Pepper became amplified, he got them almost whenever she was around. That’s why he stopped answering her calls and stopped agreeing to meet her so often. Tony showed up at the things he knew he had to be at, and nothing else. 

His driver showed up then, right on time. Tony got in the car immediately, grateful that he would soon be able to finally get the massive secret that he has been keeping off of his chest. 

The lavish hotel they had agreed to meet at was only about a fifteen minute drive from Stark Tower, so he had some time to kill on the drive over there. 

Tony felt like he was going crazy, like he needed to tell someone that he trusted about the news before he told the board. He needed someone to have in his corner, he needed someone to just _know_. 

Tony took his phone out of his pocket, and tried to think of who he could confide in. His best friend Rhodey was probably busy with his wife and new baby girl, so he didn’t want to bother him. His other best friend, Happy, is currently abroad, taking a culinary tour of Italy. The last Tony had heard from him was a postcard that he had sent from Tuscany, saying that he was having the time of his life learning new skills and techniques on how to cook Italian cuisine. 

Tony grinned as he thought of those two men, who have always been there for him when he needed him the most. He needs them both now, but he knows that they have fought long and hard for their happiness that they have now, and he can’t bring himself to burden them with his marital troubles. He didn’t want to bring them down, so he kept scrolling through his contacts. 

Tony realized midway through the “M” contacts that he really didn’t have that many people in his life that he wanted to talk to about everything that’s been going on with him lately. Their lawyers had advised them to keep the news of their divorce a secret until they told their business partners about their split, strictly to keep it from reaching the tabloids first, but keeping such a large secret for so long has taken a very large toll on the billionaire, and he just needs to tell _someone_ about it. 

Just as he thought there was nobody else in his phone that he trusted with such a secret, Tony had scrolled down to the “P’s”, and saw two names right on top of the other that made him stop scrolling. 

One was of course for his ex-wife, Pepper Potts, who’s name caused a surge of anxiety to spike through him. She used to be the one that he could tell everything to, but that ship between them sailed long ago. 

Directly under her name was Peter Parker, his lab assistant, and absolute favorite coworker that he has ever had. 

Tony couldn’t help but break out into a large grin as he saw Peter’s name on his phone. He knew that Peter cared about him, so maybe he could trust him with the massive news about his divorce. 

Tony had wanted to tell Peter so many times while they were at work, but Peter seemed so preoccupied with his own love life. They were always so busy catching up on what Peter learned in his latest engineering class or about physics and complicated equations, and never really took the time to talk about their personal lives when they were at work. Tony had been grateful for the fact that Peter never pressed him to talk about his feelings, but now he sort of wishes that he had. 

Even though Peter never mentioned that he was dating anyone, Tony knew that there had to be someone that his assistant was seeing. He had seen a hickey or two adorning the younger man’s neck, which Peter had tried his damndest to try and cover up with scarves and turtlenecks. Tony never pressed or asked questions, because Peter was an adult. If he wanted to wear scarves in the middle of summer to cover up a love bite or two, who the hell was Tony to judge? 

He opened up a text message to Peter, but realized that he suddenly didn’t know what to say to him. He wanted to talk to him, but it’s Peter’s day off. It’s still a little early, and it’s a Sunday. His assistant could be sleeping in, or could be having brunch of his own with that guy he had been seeing. Was he even still seeing that guy? He had come to the Tower to visit Peter at work a few times, but that was a while ago. 

Tony frowned as he realized that he didn’t really know what Peter was up to these days. He considers them to be friends, but so much has been going on in his own life, so much that he has been hiding from everyone. 

Peter was one of the few people in his life that he did trust, but could he ever really confide in him like he would with Rhodey or Happy? Would Peter even care? Should Tony not even bother bringing it up to Peter? 

Peter is in his early 20’s, after all. He’s a hot new talent in their field that many of his competitors would kill to get their grubby little hands on, but Peter is dedicated to his work at Stark Industries and has such a bright future ahead of him. Tony doesn’t want to burden the younger man with his laundry list of problems, or freak him out and send him running to work for the other guys because he couldn’t keep his personal life and professional life separate. 

Tony put his phone away then, and sighed in absolute defeat as he realized that Peter probably doesn’t want to hear about all of his issues. 

He didn’t have time to dwell on any of that, though, because they arrived at the hotel in what seemed like record time. 

Tony handed his driver a $20 bill and headed inside. He found his ex-wife waiting for him in the lobby, and forced himself to give her a smile. 

No matter what they have been through in the past, today is a brand new day. Tony is so close to being able to finally move on, he doesn’t want anything to go wrong today. 

He is a gentleman, after all, and refused to be painted as a bad guy in this situation. Tony could be cordial and polite to her, even if the sight of her caused Tony’s stomach to twist with nerves. 

“Morning,” Tony greeted her. 

“That’s a new suit,” Pepper commented, giving her ex-husband an amused look. 

“It is,” Tony flashed her a grin. “You know I never wear the same suit twice when making important decisions concerning my company.” 

“I do know that,” Pepper gave him a smile. “It looks good.”

“Thanks,” Tony replied, returning the smile. 

He was pleasantly surprised by how civil she was being to him, and decided to throw all caution to the wind. Even though they weren’t married anymore, Tony did want her to be happy. No matter how bad things had gotten between them in the past, maybe this was a new opportunity for them to maybe finally be able to move on from the bad things and end their relationship on a healthy note. 

“Ready to do this?” He asked. 

“I am,” Pepper nodded, giving her ex-husband a small smile. 

“Let’s go, then,” Tony smiled back. 

He extended his arm so that Pepper could hook her arm through his, and they walked down the hallway toward the banquet room where the brunch was being held. 

Tony opened the door for Pepper to go in first. She did so, and didn’t let go of Tony’s arm once they were inside. To any onlooker, it would have seemed as if they were still a couple. That’s how Tony wanted it to look, and he was incredibly grateful that Pepper had chosen to follow their lawyer’s advice and put on the show for the board before they dropped the huge bombshell on them about their split. 

All twelve members of the board of directors were already in the room waiting for them. Tony and Pepper took their time greeting everyone, dodging question after question about what the brunch was being held for. This was a rare occasion for the couple to host such an elaborate brunch without any context, which caused Pepper to take the lead. 

Tony didn’t mind, of course. The main focus of the brunch was her departure as CEO, which he knows will send every member of the board into a frenzy of questions. Pepper was really good at handling the difficult questions, so he was happy to let her take over. 

“Good afternoon, everyone. Thank you for meeting us here,” Pepper began. 

“I know that it seems a little out of the blue that we would call you here, but Tony and I have a few things that we need to discuss with you. We’ll get started with all of that in just a moment. Help yourselves to as much food as you want.” 

The members of the board seemed pleased by the CEO’s opening statement, and carried on about their business. The men and women who were in charge of the company’s funding and finances got up from the table one by one and starting helping themselves to plate after plate of delicious breakfast foods, leaving Pepper and Tony to themselves. 

Tony felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and grinned immediately upon seeing that it was his lab assistant calling him. 

“Hey Pete,” Tony greeted him. He was inexplicably grateful that Peter chose that moment to call, giving him a much needed distraction. Peter had this calming aura about him that always made the billionaire feel at ease, no matter what the man was going through. 

Tony and Peter spoke for a little while, having a normal conversation like they usually do. Tony became concerned when Peter told him that he was having a rough day, and glanced up to notice that Pepper was giving him her signature death glare. 

This infuriated Tony to no end, considering he was in the middle of a very pleasant conversation with his friend and colleague. Pepper was always giving him that look, and suddenly, Tony couldn’t take it anymore. 

When Peter asked if he was at the lab, Tony looked his ex wife straight in the eye as he replied. 

“Sadly, I’m not,” Tony began, giving his ex-wife a little smirk. “I’m in the middle of a really boring brunch with the board of directors, but I’m hoping to make a quick getaway from here soon. I should thank you, actually. Maybe I can use this phone call as my excuse to leave.”

Peter’s laughter on the other side of the phone made the billionaire smile even bigger, even as his ex looked like she was ready to shoot him. It didn’t matter to Tony, though. Peter was a delight in his life, and hearing him laugh despite having a rough day was more than worth the narrowed eyes and clenched jaw that Pepper was giving him. 

“You could tell them that there’s some sort of emergency that needs tending to down at the lab. I’d be happy to make one happen, if you want,” Peter replied, causing the billionaire to positively roar with laughter. 

“Ahh, this is why you’re my favorite,” Tony replied. Tony’s laughter landed an elbow from Pepper directly in his stomach, which only fueled the billionaire on more. 

“I appreciate it, but no. Pepper would kill me if she found out that I bailed on the board again. She’s already not very happy with me, so I am trying to be on my best behavior.” 

Pepper slapped him directly across his chest, but Tony only grinned bigger. Pepper looked furious, but Tony suddenly couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

As Tony finished up his conversation with his assistant, he found himself being grabbed roughly by the arm by his ex-wife. Pepper yanked him out through the double doors of the banquet room, causing Tony’s blood to positively boil. 

“Have you lost your mind? What the hell is your problem?!” Tony snapped. 

This wasn’t the first time Pepper had done something like this, but Tony would make sure that this time would be the last. 

“Seriously, Tony?” Pepper spat at him, with her arms crossed tightly across her crisp red blouse. “We are about to make a very important announcement to the board of fucking directors and you are making jokes about it? To Peter, of all people?” 

“Yes, seriously!” Tony shouted back at her. “I was having a conversation with Peter, he is having a bad day! I was trying to make him feel better-“ 

“And what about when I’m having a bad day, Tony?!” Pepper cut him off. 

Tony tried to hold back his laughter, but it bellowed out of him in the empty hallway. 

“What about it?!” Tony shouted back. “You and I aren’t together anymore, Pepper! You cannot blame your bad moods on me anymore!”

“Oh, that’s rich, coming from you. You are the epitome of the word selfish, Tony. You are such a childish prick, and I can’t wait to finally resign from your bullshit company.” 

“My ‘bullshit company’? Are you even hearing yourself? I’ll ask you again, what the hell is your problem?” Tony was furious. He felt a fire burning inside of him, and it was fueled more and more with every condescending word that she spat at him. 

“ _You_ are my problem,” Pepper narrowed her eyes at him, infuriating Tony even further. 

“I can’t take this anymore. That look, Pepper. You’re always giving me that fucking _look_. I _hate_ that look-“ 

“It’s because you don’t know how to behave, Tony-“

“I am a grown fucking man, Virginia,” Tony cut her off. “And I have had it with your bullshit attitude. Now that the papers are signed, and you are resigning from my company, I am done with taking that condescending attitude from you. You don’t get to treat me like I’m a child and get away with it anymore. I’m done with you.” 

“I wouldn’t have to give you that look if you would just act like an adult-“

“That’s enough,” Tony spoke, his voice smooth and booming with authority. Pepper stopped immediately, knowing that she had overstepped. 

This was usually the part during their arguments when Pepper would try flirting her way into having sex (which Tony always declined, he hadn’t touched her in months), and then would get so angry that Tony would deny her that she would get aggressive with him and start screaming and throwing things at him. 

But the fire in Tony’s eyes made the woman finally stand down. Tony had never given her that look before, and Pepper knew that she wouldn’t be able to talk her way out of this one. 

“We’re going through those doors and ending this now, because I can’t take another moment of being treated like this,” Tony said to her, before turning around to head back into the banquet room.

“Wait, Tony-“ Pepper grabbed his arm again, but Tony couldn’t be stopped. He yanked his arm away from her, glaring angrily at the woman who dared to lay another unwanted finger on him. 

“If you lay another one of your bony fingers on me, I will sue you so fast your head will spin,” Tony cut her off, his voice calm and even despite the rage that he felt seething inside of him. “You must have somehow forgotten that Jarvis records everything, and I have every single one of the times that you’ve assaulted me over the last few years pulled and ready to go with just the snap of my fingers.”

Tony snapped his fingers directly in front of her face for emphasis, causing Pepper’s eyes to widen. Tony usually never fought back like this, and he could tell that she wasn’t expecting him to talk back to her. Pepper looked lost for the first time in a long time, which sent a surge of raw, giddy adrenaline through his entire body. 

“Do you understand me?” Tony asked. 

Pepper nodded, completely at a loss for words. Tony grinned. 

“Good,” he said. Tony took a moment to straighten the arm of his suit jacket, which had gotten rumpled when Pepper dragged him out of the other room. 

Tony then turned and walked into the banquet room, where he was met with complete stunned silence from the board of directors. They must have heard everything, but Tony couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

“You guys, we called you here today to let you know that we are getting a divorce,” Tony spoke smoothly. He felt immediately better once the words were out of his mouth, like he could breathe now that that gigantic secret that he had been holding was finally out. 

The members of the board looked at the former couple with wide eyes, which prompted Tony to continue. 

“Irreconcilable differences. The company remains 100% in my control, Pepper will be resigning as CEO-“ 

“-Effective immediately,” Pepper cut in. 

Tony took a look at his ex-wife, and nodded. She had previously agreed to stay on until they found a replacement for her, but Tony was actually rather happy that she wouldn’t be sticking around after today. 

“Effective immediately,” Tony repeated, not missing a single beat. “As of tomorrow, I will be returning to Stark Industries as acting CEO until I find a replacement for Ms. Potts.” 

Tony turned his attention to his ex-wife, giving her an opportunity to speak. 

“Do you have anything to add?” 

Pepper took a deep breath, and looked Tony directly in his eyes as she began to speak. 

“It’s been my privilege running Stark Industries for the last fifteen years. But I’ve been given a job offer working for Advanced Idea Mechanics, and I’m going to take it.” 

Tony had never been more grateful for his killer poker face. His ex-wife had just dropped an even bigger bombshell that he never in a million years would have seen coming, by announcing to him and the board of directors that she is going to work for one of Tony’s biggest enemies, Aldrich Killian, the man who nearly split them up a few years ago when Tony discovered that she had been having an affair with him. 

Hearing that Pepper was going to work for Killian was like rubbing salt in an open wound, but Tony used that to fuel his passion and excitement for getting back to the lab later to work on even more stellar technology that would surely run A.I.M. into the ground once and for all. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, let’s give a big round of applause for her,” Tony gave his ex-wife a wolfish smile, and saw every last fleck of color drain from her face. 

It was in that moment that Pepper realized that Tony meant business, and that her most recent announcement of going to work for not only Tony’s competitor, but the man responsible for triggering a large chunk of their marital problems meant that every last connection and tie that she had with anything related to Tony or his company had just been completely severed. 

“That will be all, Ms. Potts. Thank you for everything,” Tony added, dismissing her with the flick of his wrist from the brunch. 

The sharply dressed woman gave the board of directors a half hearted smile, and exited through the doors without another word. 

Tony watched her leave with that same wicked grin on his face, and waited until the doors clicked shut behind her before he turned his attention to the members of the board, who were completely silent throughout the entire exchange between him and his ex-wife. 

Tony sauntered over to the seat that was waiting for him at the head of the table, taking his time as he walked with purpose. He took his rose colored Fendi sunglasses off of his perfectly manicured face, and flashed the board that signature wolfish grin of his, the look that told every last person that was sitting at the table that he was not to be fucked with. 

“Let’s get down to business then, shall we?” 

——

Eleven hours later, Tony wanted to bang his head against the wall. That’s how long he was stuck in that meeting, and he felt like his head was about to explode. 

After deliberating with the people who are in charge of helping his company remain afloat, and assuring them that the direction of the company wasn’t in jeopardy because of the divorce (or the fact that their ex-CEO was going to work for one of the company’s biggest competitors), Tony felt like he was ready to pass out. 

He nearly fell asleep on the ride home from the hotel, but he had entirely too much on his mind to even think about shutting his eyes. 

Tony and the board made the decision to go public with the news of Pepper’s resignation and of the divorce at a press conference that is scheduled bright and early for 8am tomorrow morning, and Tony is dreading it completely. He knows that the media will have a field day with the announcement, and he isn’t ready to answer question after question regarding his failed marriage or the direction of the company now that Pepper is gone. 

Tony knew that he should go up to his penthouse to get some rest, but his brain was entirely too wired for any hope of sleep. He almost went up there to at least change out of his brand new suit, which he had been wearing all day, but he didn’t even feel like doing that. 

Instead, Tony headed straight for his lab. That was the only place that the billionaire could even think to go to right now. The plus side to this was that there was nobody around to yell at him for being down there so late at night. 

Tony actually smiled as he realized that part. He was a free man now, and didn’t have anyone to answer to anymore. 

When the doors to the lab opened, Tony felt confused as he heard loud music blaring from inside. 

Tony realized then that even though it was late, Peter must still be there working. He had completely forgotten that the younger man had even been there to begin with, and couldn’t stop the wide grin from forming on his face as he saw the younger man dancing around to Janet Jackson. 

“You know, I dance around to this playlist when you aren’t here sometimes, too,” Tony spoke, and couldn’t help but laugh when his assistant jumped at the sound of his voice. 

“Mr. Stark!” 

Peter was a complete mess, with engine grease smeared over his face and clothes, but Tony couldn’t stop grinning at him. 

Coming to the lab was definitely the right choice, especially since his protege was still there. 

They fell into a familiar pattern of dancing around one another; Peter apologizing for things that aren’t his fault, and Tony giving him his signature look that told the younger man to stop it, immediately. 

When Peter asked him if he wanted to see what he had been up to all day, Tony was so happy he could have cried. Meeting Peter in the lab was something that he didn’t expect, but something that the billionaire is so inexplicably happy for. 

Tony was all ears as Peter explained every last detail of what he was able to accomplish today. He grinned amusedly at his assistant, who was a ball of energy with a mess of unruly curls flopping around on top of his head. 

“Sorry,” Peter said as he realized he was talking at a mile a minute. “I’m like, three Monsters in so I’m a little crazy right now.”

Peter laughed then, and took a sip of the energy drink he had been referring to. 

“I know it’s late, so feel free to tell me to shut up or kick me out at any time,” Peter added, but Tony simply shook his head in response. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Tony said, gazing fondly at his assistant. “After the day I had, I’m grateful that you’re still here.” 

Peter’s eyes lit up at that. He took another sip of his drink, and looked so damn happy as he leaned back against one of the workbenches. 

As he looked at his assistant, it hit Tony like a bolt of lightning who the new CEO of his company should be. Nobody was as dedicated to the company like Peter was, or would put as much care into it that Peter would. Tony honestly can’t believe that he didn’t think of it before, but now, naming Peter as the new CEO of Stark Industries was the only thing that he can think of. 

“I have something really important that I have to ask you, actually,” Tony spoke then, and earned an adoring little grin from Peter for his efforts. 

“What is it, Tony?” 

Tony turned so that he was facing Peter directly, standing just inches away from him. 

“Peter Parker,” Tony began, and watched as Peter’s eyes grew even wider in anticipation. 

“You are the only person in the world that I trust enough to ask this, so… sorry if this seems like it’s coming a little out of nowhere,” Tony continued. He held every ounce of Peter’s attention as he asked his next question. 

“How would you like to be the new CEO of Stark Industries?” 

“ _What?!_ ” Peter practically yelled at him, which caused the billionaire to take a step back. Tony realized then that he probably should have given his assistant a bit of a heads up before asking such a huge question like that. 

Peter was so surprised by the question, he dropped the can of energy drink that he had been holding, causing the remaining contents to splatter everywhere around them on the concrete floor. 

“That could have gone better,” Tony murmured under his breath. 

He grabbed an abandoned towel from one of the workbenches, and knelt down to the floor to clean up the mess that he had created.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Tony asking Peter to become CEO!

“Breathe, Pete.”

Peter felt dizzy. He had been completely fine one minute, then completely lost his composure and spiraled into a frantic mess the moment his mentor dropped that huge bombshell on him and asked him to become CEO.

In hindsight, Peter should be used to being floored by Tony’s theatrics. His mentor has always been over the top with his gifts and compliments, but being asked to become CEO was something that Peter would never have expected. 

The first time Tony had gone a little crazy with gift giving was for Peter’s high school graduation. Tony gave Peter a brand new state of the art laptop and cell phone. Tony pulled out all the stops and created these gadgets especially for Peter, including every sort of expensive ridiculous technology you could think of. As gifted as Peter was in the lab, he was a bit of a klutz in his everyday life. His previous phone was cracked and hardly worked, so Tony knew that sending him off to Boston without a properly working phone would simply not do. 

On one of Peter’s visits back home from college, Tony noticed that Peter’s clothes didn’t really fit him properly. They never did, really, but it somehow made sense to Tony for Peter to wear clothes with the occasional hole or rip in them when he was a growing high school student. He wasn’t okay with Peter going off to college with those same clothes, however. 

Since Peter had grown up poor, Tony realized that his protege had probably never really been taken out on a good shopping spree to buy new clothes before. 

Tony told Peter that if he were to ace his first set of exams, he would have a surprise waiting for him. Peter was more than happy to accept Tony’s challenge, and passed every lab, test, and exam when he got to MIT with flying colors. This earned him a shopping spree with Tony, who spared absolutely no expense at making sure Peter was more than ready for the rest of the semester and beyond. 

Tony took his protege to store after store full of high quality clothing with even higher price tags on them. Peter blushed the entire time, trying on these outfits that he never thought a broke kid from Queens could ever have. He tried on sweaters made from expensive cashmere, pants made with high quality denim and corduroy that wouldn’t tear at the knee. All of Peter’s previous clothes were threadbare and worn. While trying on these new expensive clothes, Peter couldn’t believe how soft the materials felt on his skin. 

Tony was impressed by how much taller and confident Peter appeared in these new clothes, and made it a point to splurge on Peter whenever he got the opportunity to do so. 

“I feel like Julia Roberts in that really old movie that my aunt likes,” Peter had mentioned as he looked at his reflection in the mirror, which made Tony laugh. 

After that first shopping spree with Tony, Peter had more than enough clothing to get him through his first year at MIT. 

Every article of clothing that they bought, from a gorgeous wool coat to silly T-shirts with fun sayings on them, to socks and even underwear, had been packaged up and sent to his new dorm room that was located in the same building that Tony used to live in when he went to MIT. 

When Peter arrived back at his dorm room, there were boxes full of brand new sneakers and dress shoes waiting for him. He had more than enough clothing to keep him looking and feeling good throughout the rest of the semester, which helped boost his confidence in ways that a poor kid from Queens never expected to have. 

Tony kept in touch with Peter about the clothes, and made sure to send new things in a vast array of colors to his dorm room throughout the next few years.

Whenever Peter would try and tell Tony that he had done more than enough for him and he couldn’t accept any more gifts, Tony simply disagreed. 

“I can’t have my protege out there wearing clothes that don’t fit him properly. You can’t focus on your classes if the clothes that you’re wearing aren’t comfortable.” 

He would then give Peter that signature look of his, the one where he knew that he was right, and Peter would give up the fight and let his mentor continue to fill his wardrobe with gorgeous outfits that were not only comfortable, but looked incredible on him. 

For Christmases and birthdays, Tony would add new sections of his lab that were dedicated to Peter. There were brand new tools at his workstation, customized with Peter’s initials. They were made from the very finest materials, and never failed to make the younger man tear up as he held them in his hands for the first time. 

So Peter was used to being completely floored by the billionaire’s gifts and gestures, and learned to just sit back and accept them. He realized that even though the price tags must have been astronomically high, for a man like Tony, they were the equivalent of going shopping at Target for normal people. Peter worked extra hard in his classes in exchange, and always scored off the charts on his exams. 

Tony still did things here and there that completely floored him (like taking him to see his favorite band, Panic! at the Disco last year and getting him backstage passes so that he could meet his celebrity crush, Brendon Urie), but he was so not ready to be asked such a jaw dropping question like whether or not he wanted to become CEO of a multibillion company out of nowhere. 

“Breathe, Pete. I’ve got you.” 

It’s been several minutes since Tony asked him that question, and Peter is still in a complete state of shock. His brain felt like it was overloading, like everything around him had become too much. 

Suddenly the loud music was shut off, and it became a little easier for Peter to breathe. 

“Focus on my voice.”

Peter shut his eyes and did exactly as his mentor instructed him to do, ignoring every other thing that was happening other than focusing on the sound of his boss’s voice. 

“That’s it. Just breathe, Pete.”

Peter took a few deep breaths, inhaling and exhaling through his mouth. He felt his mentor’s hand come up to rub soothing circles on his back, which did wonders for bringing him back to the present moment with Tony in his lab. 

“Is this okay?” Tony asked, as Peter nodded. 

“Are you okay?” Tony asked, his tone incredibly soft. 

Peter opened his eyes and met the very concerned eyes of his mentor, who looked utterly guilty for causing Peter to literally crash right in front of him. 

“Oh, Peter,” Tony sighed. His voice was soft, so soothing in the otherwise silent room. The hand that wasn’t rubbing circles on his back came up to rest on the side of Peter’s face, and Peter leaned into it without even thinking about it. 

“I’m so sorry,” Tony said to his protege. 

The hand that had been rubbing circles on his back came to wrap around the younger man, pulling him in close. Peter clung to Tony for what seemed like dear life, wrapping his arms tightly around the billionaire. 

“I shouldn’t have sprang that on you without giving you a heads up. That was really unfair of me,” Tony continued to speak in that soothing voice. The combination of that calm voice and the strong arms around him was doing wonders for Peter. He felt like the rest of the world was starting to come back into focus. 

Even after all these years, Peter has not gotten used to how intoxicating it is to be around Tony Stark. The man is still finding new ways to literally render him completely speechless, and the young engineer wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Peter looked up at his mentor, and couldn’t help but to give him a smile. He knew in that moment, no matter what happened in his life, as long as this incredible man is a part of it, there isn’t anything that he can’t handle. 

“I’ve got to be dreaming,” Peter said, unable to stop from grinning even for a minute. “This is a dream, right?”

Tony laughed. 

“No, Pete. This isn’t a dream.” 

Peter took a few more seconds to try and regulate his breathing before he spoke again. 

“Okay…” Peter said. He looked up at his mentor, who was giving him an amused little grin. “So… If I’m not dreaming, I must be hallucinating from all the caffeine. Unless… you really did just ask me to be CEO? Of your multibillion dollar company?” 

Tony laughed once again, which was much needed in the previous tense room. 

“I did just ask you to be CEO, Pete. All of that really just happened,” Tony replied. 

Peter burst into laughter then, and Tony just hugged him tighter.

“How about I give you the short version of what happened at my board meeting today?” Tony suggested, resting his head on top of Peter’s. 

“Yes, please. I feel like there’s a memo or two that I somehow missed,” Peter laughed nervously. 

He nuzzled closer into Tony’s embrace, and couldn’t help but sigh out at how wonderful it felt. They didn’t usually hug like this, but Peter could sense that they somehow both needed the contact. 

Tony squeezed Peter one more time before letting him go. He hopped up on to the workbench that they had been leaning against, and patted the space next to him. Peter hopped up onto the counter next to his mentor and turned to face him, giving his undivided attention. 

“Just a forewarning, this is going to be a lot,” Tony began. 

Peter nodded, and reached over to grab onto Tony’s hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze, just to let him know that he was there for him, and earned a warm smile from his mentor in return. 

Tony took a deep breath, and squeezed Peter’s hand before he spoke again. 

“Pepper and I are through. We’ve been split up for nearly half a year-“

“Half a year?!”

Tony winced at the volume of Peter’s voice. He dropped Peter’s hand as if he had been burned, but only nodded in response. 

“Sorry. Didn’t mean to shout like that,” Peter apologized immediately. “You were saying?” 

Tony laughed. “It’s alright. I told you that it was a lot.” 

Peter took a moment to register what his mentor just said to him, and felt an overwhelming wave of sadness wash over him. 

“You’ve been split up from Pepper for half a year?” 

“Yeah,” Tony nodded. 

“Tony,” Peter’s voice broke as he said his name. He reached over to grab Tony’s hand again. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Tony looked down at their entwined hands, then back up at Peter. 

“You’ve got your own stuff going on,” Tony replied. He squeezed Peter’s hand again. “I didn’t want to bother you with my problems.” 

Peter’s face fell as Tony said that to him. 

“Why would you think that? We work together almost every day, Tony! I had no idea,” Peter replied, his voice sad. 

“And I worked really hard to keep it that way,” Tony continued. “The lab is my safe place. It’s where I go when I can’t think of anywhere else to go-“

“Do you want me to go? Because I can go if you’d rather be alone-“

“ _No_ ,” Tony cut in, his tone more serious than it was before. “No, Pete. Please don’t go.” 

Tony looked down at their entwined hands again, before looking back up at his protege. 

“I needed a friend in the worst way today. You have no idea how happy I am that you’re still here,” Tony replied honestly. 

Peter felt his breath hitch in his throat as Tony said that to him. The sincerity in his voice sent a shiver down his spine, and all Peter could do was smile at him. 

“Don’t worry, Tony. I’m not going anywhere,” Peter said to his mentor. He gave Tony’s hand another gentle squeeze to emphasize his point, and earned a warm smile from the older man for his efforts. 

“Thanks, kid,” Tony said. His attention was back on their entwined hands. “You’re all I’ve got, you know.”

Peter took a moment to think about what Tony had just said. 

Earlier today, Peter thought that the billionaire had it all. Tony had a wife that he’s been with for almost as long as he’s been alive, who helps him run his multibillion dollar company. Peter thought that his boss was happy, that he lived such a cool fairytale sort of life. But looking at the man now, and after the conversation that they just had, Peter can’t help but realize how wrong he had been. 

He could tell that the last few months have really taken a lot out of his boss, and he’s so angry at himself for not noticing this before. 

Peter then thought about his own life, and the circumstances that led him down to work in the lab today on his day off. He thought about the idiot guy who has been leading him on for months, and how he decided to finally cut him off for good. He thought about his two best friends, who are so good to him, but so utterly in love and too wrapped up in their own life together to have room for Peter and his own laundry list of problems. 

Peter looked down at their entwined hands, and then back up at his mentor. 

“You’re all I’ve got, too, Mr. Stark,” Peter said to his mentor, who gave his hand another gentle squeeze.

Tony’s face lit up in a wide grin at Peter’s words. Peter couldn’t have been happier about his decision to spend his entire day off in the lab. It was his safe place, too. 

“We are quite a pair, aren’t we?” Tony said with a grin, and all Peter could do was grin back at him. 

“I like to think so,” Peter replied. “So… you and Pepper are done? Separated?” 

Tony laughed in response to that question. 

“At first, Pepper told me that she wanted to retire,” The billionaire began to explain. “I was 100% on board with that idea, seeing as she’s put in the work for years. I was lucky that she was strictly in charge of doing the business side of things for so many years so I could be free to hang out in the lab all day and just create stuff.”

Peter nodded, just to show that he was following along. 

“But then she told me that she wanted us both to retire. I told her that I wasn’t ready to, and that wasn’t what she wanted to hear. We want different things, so we decided to get a divorce.”

“A divorce,” Peter repeated. Tony nodded. 

“So… that leaves you without a CEO, then, since Pepper is retiring?”

Tony burst into more wild laughter at Peter’s question. 

“After what I just told you, you would think that Pepper is retiring,” Tony replied, his tone amused. “But no. She completely blindsided me at brunch today when she announced to me and the entire board of directors that she’s leaving SI and going to work for A.I.M.-“

“Woah woah woah,” Peter cut in. “This whole thing started because Pepper told you that she wants to retire, but she’s not actually retiring.” 

“Nope.”

“Instead, she’s going to work for the other guys?”

“Yep.”

“What the fuck?” Peter asked. Nothing that Tony had just said was making any sense to him. 

“How can she do that?”

Tony laughed again. 

“Not that I’m one to gossip, but it could be because she has a close personal relationship with Aldrich Killian.”

“Ew.” Peter wrinkled up his nose at the mention of the guy, which caused Tony to grin at him. “That guy’s the worst.”

Tony couldn’t help but nod in response. 

“I hope they’re really happy together. I really do. They deserve each other,” Tony replied. His voice sounded so sad as he said that. It struck something inside of Peter that he couldn’t quite place. 

“Mr. Stark… I’m so sorry. I had no idea that you were going through anything like this,” Peter said again. “I really wish you had told me sooner.”

“I wanted to,” Tony replied quickly. “But…”

His words trailed off. Peter squeezed his hand again, as if to tell Tony that it’s okay for him to continue. 

“Every time I tried to… the words just sort of got stuck in my throat,” Tony explained. “Like I knew if I said the words out loud that it would be more real, somehow. I don’t think I was ready to accept it just yet.” 

Peter nodded. 

“Unfortunately, I know exactly what you mean,” Peter replied. He squeezed Tony’s hand again. 

“Well, just so we are clear. You can call or message me anytime, silly. I don’t care what it’s for, I’m always available,” Peter said with an amused little grin on his face, which Tony happily returned. 

“I just thought that you might be busy or something. I didn’t want to bother you,” Tony’s attention fell to the floor as he said that. 

“Hey,” Peter said softly, lifting Tony’s chin so that he could meet his gaze once again. 

“It’s never a bother when it’s you, Tony,” Peter said, his words completely honest as he peered into his mentor’s eyes. “I mean it. You are so important to me. It doesn’t matter what I’m doing, I’d drop everything to be there for you.” 

Tony’s face broke out into a wide grin as he took in Peter’s words. He leaned over once again to wrap his arms around Peter’s frame, and Peter happily did the same. Peter hugged Tony so tight, and sighed out in sheer happiness at the way their conversation had turned out. He still wasn’t sure about whether he wanted to take the CEO position, but he was 100% certain that his friendship with Tony had never been stronger than it was at that moment, and that was more than enough for him. 

All he’s ever wanted was to make Tony proud, and to be someone that the billionaire could confide in. Considering Tony asked him to become CEO of his incredibly lucrative company, Peter figured that he must have done something right along the way. 

“Thanks, Pete,” Tony whispered in his ear. 

“I’m so happy to be here for you, Tony. Please don’t ever forget that,” Peter replied. 

“I won’t,” Tony replied back, which caused Peter’s entire face to spread into a wide grin. 

They let go of each other finally, and went back to their previous positions of sitting side by side on the workbench next to each other. Peter was swinging his legs back and forth, while Tony watched him with an amused look on his face. 

“So…” Peter began, as they settled into a comfortable silence. “Since Pepper betrayed SI by going to work for that jerk, you need a new CEO.”

“Bingo,” Tony said, which made Peter laugh. 

“What in the world made you think that I would make a good CEO?” 

Tony burst out into another round of laughter at that question. 

“Are you kidding?” He asked, as Peter looked at him with a confused look on his face. 

“No?” 

“Peter,” Tony began. He reached over and grabbed Peter’s hand again, squeezing it. “You are known to the business world as the Whiz Kid from Queens. You are also known to the business world as my protege. If I didn’t name you as my successor now, you do realize that I would have asked you to be my successor at some point, right?” 

Peter’s eyes grew comically wide as he took in Tony’s words. 

“I… did not know this, actually,” Peter replied honestly. He thought it was fun to be recognized by those titles, but being named as Tony Stark’s successor? The thought never even crossed his mind. 

“Wow, it’s hot in here,” Peter said with a laugh, and Tony found himself laughing again. The laughter resonated right out of him, sounding so bright and happy in the big open space of the lab. It was such a joyful sound that made Peter forget about all of the rough parts of their conversation, and helped him focus on the good parts. 

“How about we take a break from this?” Tony suggested. “We can continue the conversation tomorrow-“

“-No offense, Mr. Stark, but I’m far too wired to get anything resembling sleep right now,” Peter cut in. 

“Hey, me too,” Tony grinned at him. “Tell you what. I heard your stomach rumbling just now. Why don’t we head up to the penthouse and hang out up there? I can order us a pizza from Reggie’s, and I can fill you in on all of the gossip that I’ve been dying to tell you about.” 

“You had me at pizza from Reggie’s,” Peter grinned at his mentor. 

“Let’s go, then,” Tony grinned back. 

Before either one of them turned to move, Peter threw all caution to the wind as he once again threw his arms around his mentor. 

“I’m really sorry to hear about your divorce,” Peter said, his voice soft as he held on tight to the other man. “You’re the best, Tony. I don’t think that anyone tells you enough just how wonderful you are.”

Peter felt as Tony took a deep breath, and for a brief moment, he was worried that he had overstepped. Despite all of the hugging and hand holding they did earlier, Peter and Tony didn’t usually hug or touch nearly this often. 

It took all of two seconds before Peter felt the strong arms of his mentor hug him back in a crushing hold. Peter was so happy in that moment, he could have cried. 

“Thank you, Pete,” Tony replied, his voice quiet. “You have no idea how much that means to me.”

They held onto each other for a few more moments, before eventually letting each other go. Peter was the first to hop off the counter they had been sitting on, and led the way over to the elevator. 

“God, I’m filthy,” Peter sighed when he saw his reflection in the elevator mirror. 

He had completely forgotten about all of the engine grease that had gotten all over his clothes and face from his earlier lab work. There was a smudge of it under his chin and over one of his eyebrows, which caused him to laugh until he realized the hickeys and bruises that he had been trying to hide all week had been on full display the entire time for his mentor to see. Tony hadn’t mentioned them, which Peter was grateful for. But now they were all Peter could think about, and it put him on edge as they waited for the elevator to bring them up to the penthouse. 

“Creating a huge mess of yourself in the lab is yet just another side effect of being a creative genius such as yourself,” Tony grinned at his protege. 

“Don’t worry. I have some of your clothes here from the last time you slept over. You’re welcome to crash here again tonight, if you want.” 

Peter took in his mentor’s offer, and nodded.

“Thanks. I’ll take you up on that, actually,” Peter said, as they stepped into the elevator. 

“Penthouse, J,” Tony said to his AI. 

“Yes, sir,” the AI replied. 

“I’m too awake to fall asleep, but too exhausted to actually make my way home. I walked over here earlier. I don’t think I have it in me to walk back.”

“You wouldn’t be walking back this late at all, actually,” Tony reasoned. “I’d drive you home myself or I’d find you a ride. You’re not walking anywhere this late at night by yourself.” 

Peter cracked a small smile at that. Deep down, he loved how protective his mentor was of him. The elevator opened then, revealing Tony’s penthouse. Peter followed Tony into the living room area, and felt his jaw drop as he looked at his surroundings. 

“Everything is different!” Peter remarked. “Has it really been that long since I’ve been up here?”

Tony nodded. 

“I don’t think you’ve slept over since before me and Pepper split.”

Peter’s face fell again. Had he really been so caught up with Quentin, that he hadn’t spent any quality time with Tony when they were off the clock? 

“I’m sorry,” Peter said, his voice quiet. 

“Don’t be sorry,” Tony said playfully, poking Peter lightly in his chest. “You’ve got your own life to live. Your own dates to go on, your own hearts to break. I’m happy that at least one of us is out there doing the dating thing.”

Peter winced at the mention of his dating life. Suddenly his tumultuous relationship with Quentin was all he could think about. He needed to bring it up, just to get it out of the way before he could relax. 

“Oh… yeah, about that,” Peter replied. He folded his arms over his chest, as if he were trying to hide himself. “I know how… cheap and slutty I must look.” 

Peter gestured to the fading marks and bruises on his neck.

“I um… sort of decided to break things off with Quentin. He’s not right for me. Unfortunately I didn’t realize this until after… the last time.” 

Peter’s voice was shaky as he said those words. He swallowed hard, finding it hard to breathe once again. 

“Peter,” Tony spoke, his voice full of concern. “Did Quentin hurt you?” 

Peter turned his face away from his mentor. 

“I feel like it’s my fault. Like I let this happen,” Peter spoke quietly. 

“Did you say no?” 

Peter swallowed hard again, and felt a knot form in his throat. 

“Peter?” 

The man in question looked up to see that Tony was giving him a look that Peter has never quite seen before. It took Peter’s breath away, to have someone as important as Tony Stark be so concerned about him. That worried look gave Peter the courage that he needed to find his voice. Tony was his friend, and had just confided a very large secret to him about his own lovelife. Peter knew that he could trust Tony, so he decided that it was best to be honest about everything regarding him and Quentin. 

“I told him that I didn’t want to see him again. But he followed me anyway… next thing I knew he was all over me,” Peter explained. “I knew that it was a bad idea, but I still went home with him.”

He gestured to his neck once again. 

“This happened a week ago. It’s actually much worse under my clothes,” Peter’s voice broke as he said those words. 

“He tried messaging me today… that’s when I called you to see if I could come play in the lab instead. I didn’t trust myself to not reply back to him.” 

“Well. I’m glad you called me,” Tony said in that soft voice of his. Peter looked up at the older man to see him grinning softly at him, and Peter couldn’t help but to return it. 

“I mean it when I tell you that you are welcome in my home or in my lab any time. Even if I’m not here, I trust you,” Tony said. “Or if there’s anywhere else you’d rather be. All you need to do is say the word and I’ll make it happen.” 

“Thanks, Tony,” Peter grinned at him. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you. But I’m glad I’m here.” 

“Me too, Pete,” Tony grinned back at him. 

Tony cleared his throat then, and gestured to his plush living room couch. 

“Well. Have a seat, get comfortable. Or if you’d rather have a shower first, you’re welcome to go do that,” Tony offered. 

“Yeah, a shower sounds great. I don’t want to ruin any of your stuff.” 

Peter was still on edge after talking about Quentin, so he was grateful to have an excuse to be alone until he could get his emotions under control. 

“You act like I haven’t come home in worse condition than you are in right now,” Tony rolled his eyes playfully at him. “Believe me, this is nothing.” 

Peter laughed, for real that time. 

“I’ll be out in just a minute,” he said, leaving Tony in the living room. 

He excused himself to the room that he usually occupies whenever he sleeps over at the Tower, and was pleased to find that the large room was exactly as he left it the last time. 

There were multiple posters on the wall from movies and bands that Tony knew Peter liked, but his favorite thing about this room were all of the framed photos on the wall of him and several of the Avengers from over the years. 

Peter wasn’t an official Avenger, but the rest of the team loved him and treated him as if he were an honorary member. There was a framed photo of him and Thor from an event that SI had done to clean up after a hurricane hit the Atlantic coast. There was another one of him with Bruce Banner working together in the lab. Peter’s eyes were so big and bright in that photo, and he grinned to himself as he remembered talking with Dr. Banner, one of his science heroes, all day long in the lab. But his favorite picture is the one of him and Tony, where they’re posing with Peter’s Stark Internship certificate. He has that very photo framed on his wall at home, too. Of all the things that Peter has ever accomplished academically, including being Valedictorian twice, the Stark Internship is the thing that he is the most proud of. 

He thought about all of the opportunities that have been opened for him thanks to that internship and all of his work with Tony, and is floored by the possibility of becoming CEO of the company he has dreamed of working at since he discovered his love for science when he was only six years old. 

If Peter were to become CEO, he could create so many opportunities for other kids in low income areas to help them discover their full potential, just like Tony had done for him. It’s the least that he could do, to give back to the community that has done so much for him. 

As Peter headed to the en suite to take his shower, he wore a large grin on his face as he thought about how wonderful it would be to actually become CEO of Stark Industries.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter continue their guy’s night in! Peter reveals whether he accepted Tony’s offer to become CEO, and two new characters get introduced. Told from Tony’s POV!

The moment Peter left the living room, Tony dropped his lighthearted demeanor. He was filled to the brim with rage after hearing what Peter had been going through with that asshole he had been seeing. 

“Jarvis, get me all of the info that you can find on Peter’s ex.” 

“I’m on it, sir.” 

“Send the info to my private server. I’ll look at it later tonight after Peter goes to sleep,” Tony added. 

“Will do, sir. Would you also like me to place the order to Reggie’s for you?”

“Yeah, will you? Get the Peter special.” 

“Extra large extra pepperoni pizza with stuffed cheesy bread, Peter’s favorite. Of course.” 

“You’re the best, J,” Tony grinned. 

“I know.” 

Tony laughed at his AI’s response. Jarvis was the primary reason that he hadn’t felt quite as lonely as he probably should have felt over the last few months. Jarvis is great to him. He sets reminders for whenever Tony needs to take a break from his work and reminds him when he’s gone too long without eating. 

Now that the business with Quentin had been taken care of (for now) and the pizza had been ordered, Tony could finally relax. He ventured into his bedroom in search of some comfortable clothing for Peter to change into. Tony knew that Peter had several sets of his own clothes in his bedroom, but Tony wanted to have something else for him just in case he wanted to hide those awful marks that were blemishing his skin. 

It used to amuse Tony every time he saw a hickey or a lovebite on his assistant’s neck. It made Tony happy knowing that Peter was out there living his life, discovering what it was like to be single in his early 20’s. Tony’s own youth was filled with his own sexual escapades involving Hollywood’s elite, so he rather enjoyed the fact that his protege truly was following in his footsteps, only with far less drugs and scandals. 

But the moment Peter admitted that the marks on his skin had happened without his consent, and seeing how ashamed and broken Peter was because of them, it was like a switch was turned on inside of Tony. The billionaire was seething with rage at the fact that someone had the audacity to put his hands on Peter after he said no. 

Tony felt something deep and primal inside of him when it came to protecting his protege. Peter is young, sweet, and innocent. As far as Tony is concerned, Peter is a pure untainted soul, and the fact that someone had put their hands on him in ways that Peter normally wouldn’t want them to made Tony want to commit seriously violent acts to teach whoever it was a lesson. 

Ever since they met, Tony has done all he can to try and make Peter’s life as comfortable as he could. Peter deserved it. He was kind and courteous, he was sweet and so damn polite all the time. 

Over time, Tony learned that Peter was so much more than that. It took a few weeks, but once Tony got Peter to come out of his shell, he discovered that the younger man had quite the sassy side to him. Peter is charming and witty, and he isn’t afraid to stand up to anyone who tries to dismiss him because of his age. Tony loves it when someone tries to undermine Peter, because Peter will talk circles around them and put them in their place. 

Another thing about Peter that really impressed Tony was that he's not afraid to admit when he’s wrong. While Tony has always struggled with admitting that there may have been a better way to handle things, Peter accepts whenever he’s messed something up with great ease. Even when Tony could have gone a little easier on him, Peter welcomes the criticism that he has given him, time and time again, and comes back to the lab more eager and determined than before. 

Peter also has this extra special quality about him that very few people possess, which is the ability to make Tony laugh. There have been many instances over the past few years when Peter was able to make the billionaire laugh and smile, even when Tony was hurting so deeply inside. 

Those are just a small fraction of the reasons that Tony is so protective over his protege. The fact that Quentin had done something to bother Peter so deeply that he was almost in tears set Tony’s soul on fire. He wanted to ruin the guy’s life, to make it to where Quentin Beck would never even think about wanting to see or speak to Peter ever again.

But… Peter is an adult. Tony is simply his colleague and his friend, and there’s nothing that he can say or do that can keep Peter from seeing the other man. 

Tony sighed as he realized that last part. He decided just to forget about the Quentin dilemma until later, and focused instead on finding some comfortable clothes for Peter to wear. 

After searching through his massive closet for a few moments, Tony found the items that he was looking for. There was a gorgeous red cashmere turtleneck that Tony can’t even remember ever wearing, and an old MIT turtleneck that has somehow lasted throughout all of these years. With those clothes in hand, Tony headed toward Peter’s bedroom. 

“Pete?” Tony knocked on the partially opened door. When he didn’t hear an answer, he peeked inside the bedroom to see that Peter was still in the shower. 

He entered the empty room and set the clothes down on the bed. As he turned to leave, Tony noticed the framed photo of him and Peter that was hanging on the wall. He paused in front of it, his eyes fixated on how happy and carefree they both appeared to be in the photo. It was taken so long ago, when they were both at such different parts of their lives. Peter was just a kid back then, so bright eyed and ready to take on the world. Tony had been so proud of him, and had been so delighted that Peter had accepted the internship in the first place. 

Fast forward to earlier tonight, Tony has now offered him the CEO position of his highly lucrative multibillion dollar company. If Peter accepts, there will be many more opportunities for more photos to be added to this wall, of them in fancy tuxedos from different benefits and galas that are going to be had in the future. 

Tony can’t help but feel his heart sink a little at the thought of Peter turning down his offer. He then looked over toward the bathroom door, where he knew Peter was, and felt his heart constrict in a way that he hasn’t felt in such a long time. 

Tony heard the water in the bathroom shut off then, and quickly hurried out of Peter’s bedroom to give the man some privacy. 

He disappeared back into his own bedroom, so he could finally get out of the suit that he had been wearing all day. It had been such a long day, and he was ready to finally just relax with his protege and forget about everything else. 

Tony tugged on a faded old Led Zeppelin tee and a pair of grey sweatpants, before slipping back out of his room. 

Coincidentally, Peter happened to be walking by at the exact same moment.

“Oh! Hey, Mr. Stark!” Peter replied as he collided right into the older man. Peter reached his arms out just in time to catch Tony before he fell over, which caused them both to erupt with laughter. 

“Hey Pete,” Tony replied, still laughing as they helped each other regain their composure. 

“Sorry,” Peter giggled. “Did I hurt you?” 

All Tony could think of in that moment was how happy he was that Peter seemed like he was back to his usual cheerful self. 

“Never been better,” Tony replied, giving Peter a smile. “Pizza’s on its way.” 

“Awesome. Did you get cheesy bread, too?” Peter smiled back. He was still leaning up against Tony, holding him in his arms as he asked that question. 

“What do you think I am? A heathen? Of course I got cheesy bread,” Tony scoffed, which made Peter burst into laughter again. He was laughing so hard, he doubled over into Tony’s personal space. Tony didn’t mind one bit, because Peter was laughing again, and that was all that mattered to him. 

As his laughter died down, Peter peered back up at Tony. He was so close. Tony could smell the citrus of Peter’s newly washed hair, the pine woodsy scent of the expensive shower gel that he had used. Even in the dark hallway, Tony could make out that Peter’s lashes were longer than he remembered, framing those big, honey brown eyes that were staring back at him so intently. 

“This fit okay?” Tony asked, moving the hand that had been resting on Peter’s shoulder (when did that get there?) to the front of his worn MIT turtleneck that Peter had chosen to wear. 

“Oh yeah… it’s perfect,” Peter grinned up at him. “Thank you.” 

“Any time, Pete,” Tony grinned back. “Shall we?” He gestured to the living room, to which Peter nodded. 

Tony was all smiles as they made their way back into the big open space of the living room. Peter was laughing and smiling again, and he couldn’t be happier. 

He sat down on one side of the couch, while Peter took the gigantic leather lounge chair that was resting directly by the sofa next to where Tony was sitting. 

“I um, I made some very important decisions while I was in there,” Peter said, which earned every ounce of Tony’s attention. 

“Yeah?” Tony asked. He propped his head up on the leather arm of the couch, eyeing the other man intently. 

“Yeah,” Peter grinned at him. “I blocked Quentin’s number. I also blocked him from all of my social media pages… that way he can’t get in touch with me anymore.” 

Tony’s mouth fell open in surprise. 

“You did?” 

Peter nodded. 

“I hate him. He’s an ass,” Peter sighed. “Did I ever tell you that he stood me up on my birthday?” 

“He _what_?” Tony asked, his eyes wide. 

“Mhm,” Peter nodded. 

Tony made a mental note to make it up to Peter, to take him out like he originally wanted to for his birthday. Tony remembers a night, nearly two months ago now. Somehow Pepper had found out that Tony was planning to take Peter out for his birthday, and she stormed on to his floor of the penthouse ready to fight with him over who got to keep their beach house in Malibu. 

Looking back on it now, Tony did find it odd that she would suddenly bring their beach house up out of the blue like that. It had never come up in conversation before, but she argued with him about it as if it was someplace that even mattered to Tony. It was a place that he liked to use to escape from her, but they rarely visited together at the same time. That fight was a really rough one that resulted in shattered vases that crashed on the wall next to Tony’s head, and it took everything out of the billionaire. He wasn’t up for celebrating anymore, not after she stole all of his joy. 

Tony had given Peter some time off from work to enjoy his birthday with his friends. It took nearly a week after that fight for Tony to recover, and by the time Tony did feel up for being around people again, Peter’s birthday had already come and gone. 

In hindsight, Tony should have saved himself the headache and told her to keep the beach house and to go fuck herself, that way he could have been there for Peter like he had originally wanted to. 

“So many things like that have happened between Quentin and I over the last year. I’m just tired of waiting for him,” Peter continued speaking, which Tony was grateful for. He was reeling from the discovery that Pepper had deliberately picked a fight with him, when he had done absolutely nothing to deserve that sort of behavior from the woman who he gave a large portion of his life and fortune to. 

“And even when he did come around. I realized after that I hated him even more. It isn’t healthy,” Peter added, to which Tony nodded vehemently in agreement. 

“I think that’s a very smart decision,” Tony replied. His tone was surprisingly soft, but he didn’t bother questioning it. It was late and he was too emotionally exhausted to care. 

“Are you okay, Mr. Stark?”

Tony cleared his throat. 

“If we’re being completely honest, I am worried about you when it concerns you and that Quentin guy. After everything you just told me about him, I fucking hate the guy. And he’s not good enough for you,” Tony replied honestly. 

The Pepper dilemma was weighing heavily on him still, but he refused to even bring her up. She had stolen too much of his life already, he didn’t want to give her another moment of his time.

The smile that Peter gave him in response to Tony’s last statement was the best one he’s seen on Peter’s face all night. 

“Well, you don’t have to worry anymore,” Peter assured him. “He’s blocked from everything, and I already deleted his number so I can’t be tempted to try and reach out to him.” 

“Good,” Tony beamed at him. “You are absolutely incredible, Pete, and I don’t want you to ever forget that. You deserve so much better than that jerkoff.” 

“Thanks, Tony,” Peter spoke softly. 

Peter was giving him a look that Tony had never seen before. He felt his heart stop a little as he peered back into those honey brown eyes. 

“Mr. Stark-“

“Peter-“ 

They both burst into laughter as they realized that they spoke at the same time. 

“You go first-“ Peter began, but Tony shook his head. 

“I want to hear what you were going to say,” Tony cut in. 

Peter leaned in a little bit. He licked his lips, and gave Tony a determined look. But before he could speak, Jarvis interrupted him. 

“Sir, your pizza delivery is waiting for you downstairs.”

Peter jumped up from his seat immediately. “I can go run and grab it, actually,” he explained. He laughed a little nervously as he peered over at Tony. Tony stood up and was ready to argue that Peter didn’t need to do that since he was his guest, but Peter looked determined. 

“Are you sure?” Tony asked, to which Peter nodded. 

“Yeah! You’ve had a long day. Sit back and relax,” Peter replied with an alluring grin, and all Tony could do was realize that this was probably the kindest thing that anyone has said to him in a very long time. 

Tony grabbed Peter by his hand and pulled him into his arms in response. He wrapped his arms around the younger man, and felt his eyes slip closed as Peter wrapped his arms around him in return. Tony rested his head on Peter’s shoulder, and wanted to cry in utter happiness as he felt Peter’s fingers come up to massage through his hair. 

“Is this okay?” Peter asked, to which Tony whimpered in response. 

“More than,” Tony replied. “Thank you.” 

Tony didn’t bother questioning why he felt so much comfort in the other man’s embrace. He just held on for a little longer, because he didn’t know until that moment how badly he needed the contact, before reluctantly letting Peter go. 

“You don’t ever have to thank me for things like this,” Peter replied, his tone velvety smooth. “I’ll be right back.”

Peter looked over his shoulder back at Tony as he walked away, all smiles the entire time. 

Tony felt something stir in his chest as he watched Peter disappear into the elevator, still wearing that smile from before.

“Wow,” Tony said to himself. “You are truly something else, Peter Parker.” 

Tony ran a hand through his hair, and quickly snapped back to the moment at hand. Since Peter was kind enough to head downstairs to get the pizza, Tony figured the least he could do was get everything ready for when Peter returned. He ventured into the kitchen to get some plates, and set them on the coffee table. 

It had been such a long since Tony had any guests over. Even though he was single, he has no interest in dating. The billionaire simply has too much going on in his life to worry about looking for anyone new to pursue romantically. He was more than busy with work, and had too much on his plate with his boxing lessons and gym sessions after work. Dating again had never even crossed his mind. 

Tony is grateful that the divorce is happening at this point in his life. If he were in his early 30’s, Tony has no doubt in his mind that he would have relapsed by now. Hard booze and drugs were something that heavily influenced his life prior to becoming Iron Man, and there’s no place in his current life for any of that. Tony set up protocols in Jarvis to make sure that he doesn’t fall back into self destructive patterns, and so far everything has gone smoothly. 

Tony has an empire to run, and he can’t do that if his mind isn’t sharp. He will enjoy an occasional glass of wine or a glass of scotch during a quiet evening at home, but he doesn’t drink to get completely wasted anymore. 

Tony grabbed two cans of Coke, two bottles of water, and two bottles of beer out of the fridge. He set those down on the coffee table next to the plates, just in time for the elevator to ding, signifying Peter’s return. 

“I’m back!” Tony’s protege announced as he bounded into the living room with their late night delivery in hand. 

“Hi,” Tony greeted him. He took the items from Peter’s hands and set them down on the coffee table. “Thank you again for going down to get it.” 

“Thank _you_ for ordering it. You are truly the best, Tony,” Peter said with a wide grin, which Tony found himself easily returning.

“I’m just glad that you’re here,” Tony replied honestly. “It’s been so long since I’ve had any guests over. This is nice.” 

“It is,” Peter agreed. He settled onto the couch this time, directly next to Tony. 

“I didn’t know what you felt like drinking, so I put a little of everything on the coffee table. Feel free to take whatever. One of each if you want,” Tony gestured to the table in front of them. 

Peter laughed, and immediately reached for a beer. 

“What are you drinking?” He asked, as Tony followed Peter’s lead and grabbed a beer of his own. 

“Great minds think alike,” Tony replied, which caused a laugh from Peter. His laughter only lasted for a moment, however, as a serious expression etched across his sharp features. 

“We’ve been through some pretty rough stuff lately,” Peter said, looking Tony in his eyes as he said those words. “Here’s to leaving the people who put us down in the past, and cheers to moving forward.” 

“I will most certainly drink to that,” Tony replied, clinking his bottle of beer against Peter’s. 

They took a moment to take a sip of their drinks, before digging right into their shared pizza and cheesy bread. 

“This is so cool,” Peter spoke after a moment, which caused Tony to look at him curiously. 

“What? The pizza?” 

Peter laughed. “I’m drinking beer and eating pizza with Tony Stark. I just can’t believe how cool my life is.” 

“You flatter me,” Tony replied, but Peter wasn’t finished. 

“I mean it, Tony. You are by far the coolest person that I know.” 

“And you’ve met Brendon Urie,” Tony teased, laughing as Peter blushed at the mention of his crush. 

“Thanks to you!” Peter laughed. “That was the greatest night of my life, just so you know. I don’t think I’ve ever danced that hard in my entire life.” 

Peter took a bite of his pizza then, before glancing back over at Tony. 

“Tonight is pretty damn cool, too, though.”

Tony couldn’t help but grin at him. 

“Sorry I couldn’t do better than beer and pizza on such short notice,” Tony said, which earned an incredulous look from his protege in response. 

“Are you kidding?” Peter asked. 

“No?” 

Tony looked at him with the same incredulous look that Peter gave him just a moment ago, which made the younger man laugh. 

“I’m a formerly broke college kid from Queens. Pizza this good is a delicacy where I’m from,” Peter replied. He took another bite of his pizza, and moaned obscenely as if to emphasize his point. 

Tony laughed, but he didn’t really seem convinced. 

“See? This is an absolute delicacy,” Peter assured him. “Can I tell you something?”

“Always,” Tony said, giving Peter his undivided attention. 

Peter set his pizza down. He took a sip of his beer, swallowing it down before turning to face Tony. 

“Going out is fine and all… but I actually prefer nights in like these,” Peter admitted, blushing as he said those words. “I feel like there might be something wrong with me because of that.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with that at all,” Tony countered. He set his pizza down as well, before turning back to Peter. 

“Can I tell _you_ something?” 

“Of course,” Peter replied, still blushing from before. 

“I prefer nights like these, too.”

The grin that Peter gave him in response was blinding. 

“Well… maybe we can do this more often,” Peter suggested. His tone was hopeful and soft spoken, almost as if he were afraid that Tony might say no. 

“I’d like that, Pete,” Tony replied, giving Peter a wide grin. “I’d really, really like that.” 

“Then it’s settled,” Peter grinned back. “Oh! Which reminds me!”

Peter was so excited, it made Tony’s heart flutter with joy. 

“What, Pete?” 

With a gleam in his eye and a mischievous grin on his face, Peter replied.

“I am 89% sure that I want the CEO position.”

Tony’s eyes widened at Peter’s news. 

“89% sure,” Tony repeated. “What’s holding you back?” 

“Honestly?” 

Tony nodded. 

“I don’t want to fuck your company up,” Peter replied. Tony immediately burst into laughter at his response. 

“Why are you laughing?” 

The tone in Peter’s voice was unsure, but Tony continued to gaze fondly at the younger man. 

“Because you’re hysterical,” Tony said. His tone was endearing, but Peter did not look convinced. 

“Tell me, Pete. What makes you think you’ll -and I’m using your words here- ‘fuck up my company’?” 

Peter thought about it for a moment. 

“Well… I don’t have any experience in running a business,” Peter admitted. 

“You do have a minor in business, however,” Tony suggested helpfully. “And you would have me, the owner of the company, there to help you learn the ropes.”

The grin immediately returned to Peter’s face, lighting his features up in ways that made Tony’s heart flutter. 

“You’d really be there to help me?”

Tony laughed again. 

“Yes, Pete. What makes you think that I wouldn’t be there to help you figure it out?” 

Peter paused, thinking about Tony’s question. 

“Well… you’re always in the lab.” 

Tony smirked at Peter’s reply. 

“And why do you think I’m always in the lab?” 

Peter shrugged. “Because it’s the coolest place that ever existed?” 

Tony laughed again. 

“You’re close, but that’s not the entire reason.” 

Peter shrugged again. 

“Then what’s the rest of the reason? Because I’m not seeing it.” 

“It was because I didn’t want to be around my wife. She was a cruel woman that sucked the joy out of every situation and I’m glad that I don’t have to escape to my lab to be free of her terrible attitude anymore,” Tony explained honestly. The words flew right out of his mouth, like he had been dying to say them for only Odin knows how long. 

“But the main reason I was always in the lab? You were there,” Tony added. He poked Peter playfully in his chest, which earned an adoring grin from the younger man. 

“Really?” 

“Yes, really,” Tony repeated. “I got to hang out with one of my favorite people and create a bunch of awesome things. Now that I want to promote you to the head of my company, did you really think that I’d still be spending all of my time in the lab if you weren’t there, too?” 

Peter blinked owlishly at the older man. 

“Well… yeah?” 

Tony laughed again. He gave Peter a fond smile, the kind he seemed to reserve only for Peter these days, before speaking again. 

“No, Peter. I’m basically going to be shifting the bulk of our time from the lab to time in the office. You’ve been doing the creating side for years now, and you’ve absolutely killed it. There is no doubt in my mind that you’re going to handle the business side of things with as much poise and skill as you already do for my company.” 

Tony watched as Peter seemed to go over this new data, this new information that his boss had just given him. He could practically see the gears in Peter’s gorgeous brain turning, and grinned triumphantly as all of the missing pieces seemed to click right into place. 

“We’ll still get to create stuff, right?” Peter asked. He wore a hopeful grin as he asked that question, which only made Tony’s grin even bigger. 

“Do you even have to ask?” Tony teased. 

Peter blushed in response, which made Tony’s heart nearly explode. He realized that Peter’s primary concern wasn’t actually ‘fucking his company up’, like he had mentioned before. Peter was more worried about losing time in the lab, which made Tony more certain than ever about giving the promotion of a lifetime to the man sitting next to him. 

“When I was CEO, I had no trouble splitting my time between the lab and the office. You are truly one of the most hard working and dedicated people that I’ve ever met. You’re insanely smart, you’re adorably endearing, and above all that, you're committed to your work. You are the future of my company. You always have been,” Tony explained further. 

The words just flowed right out of the billionaire, like they had been there on the tip of his tongue for a long time, just waiting to be spoken out loud. 

Peter’s eyes were shining as he looked at his boss. He looked truly humbled as he sat there on the couch next to him, which prompted Tony to continue speaking. 

“I struggled long and hard today fighting with the board of directors over who should take the position. For nearly eleven hours, we went back and forth over resumes from people that I don’t know or that I don’t trust. I got home from my meeting and went down to my lab, where the answer to the question I have been mulling over all day was waiting for me,” Tony said to his protege, who was holding on to his every word. 

“There is no one else that I want for the most powerful position in my company,” Tony continued, looking Peter in those deep brown eyes as he spoke. 

“So… what do you say, Peter Parker? You wanna be CEO of Stark Industries?” 

Tony watched as Peter thought about his latest job offer. A mischievous little grin broke out across his face as he did so, and Tony recognized that look right away. It was the one Peter always wore whenever he was on the verge of a breakthrough, and Tony couldn’t help but grin widely at the younger man. 

“Fuck yes, I wanna be CEO of Stark Industries,” Peter answered after a moment, wearing a blinding grin that made Tony nearly swoon. 

“You have no idea how happy you just made me,” Tony replied, grinning back at his protege. “You are the new CEO of the #1 leading industry of clean energy! How do you feel, Mr. Parker?” 

“Like I’m dreaming,” Peter replied honestly. “Working for SI at all has always been my dream… but not even in my wildest dreams did I ever think that I could be CEO.” 

Tony watched as the realization of Peter’s decision hit him completely. 

“Oh my God… so, this,” Peter grabbed Tony’s hand again. “It’s real, right? I’m really the new CEO? You’re not going to change your mind in the morning when you’re thinking more clearly and pick someone more qualified than me for the job-“

“-I’ve never been more sure of anything, Pete,” Tony cut in. He squeezed Peter’s hand, which seemed to do the trick at helping Peter realize that none of this was a dream, that everything that had happened was 100% real. 

“What part of ‘there’s no one else that I want for the most powerful position in my company’ did you not understand?” 

Peter looked so fondly at the billionaire. Tony shouldn’t have been surprised when Peter nearly jumped forward and threw his arms around him, but he caught him and held on tight. 

“Thank you so much, Mr. Stark. I’ll do my best to not let you down, I promise,” Peter said. Tony only squeezed him tighter, before letting him go. 

“Thank you for saying yes,” Tony replied. He handed Peter his beer from off the coffee table, and clinked his own bottle of beer against it. 

“Congratulations on your new promotion, Mr. Parker.” 

Peter’s eyes sparkled as he looked at Tony. He took a long sip from his beer bottle, before he spoke again. 

“I feel like I don’t deserve it,” Peter admitted, but Tony shook his head. 

“There’s no one that deserves this as much as you. And I will punch anyone who thinks otherwise,” Tony countered. “I’m sure there are people who will try and claim that you aren’t the right person for the job, but don’t worry. I’m more than certain that you’re perfect for the position, and my word is final. What I say goes, and I’ve chosen you to help me run my empire and carry on my legacy. Anyone who isn’t on board with that can fuck off.” 

Peter giggled. 

“Holy fuck,” Peter breathed out. His eyes were as wide as the grin on his face. “My entire life is about to change, isn’t it?” 

“Yeah,” Tony winced a little. “Is that okay?” 

“More than okay,” Peter beamed. “Wow. I am CEO of Stark fucking Industries,” Peter marveled, giggling again as if he were still in utter disbelief. 

“So does this mean that I’m Gwen’s new boss? She was Pepper’s assistant… Does this mean she’s my assistant? Is that a thing?” 

“You’re everyone’s new boss. You’re sort of my boss, too, if you want to get technical about it,” Tony informed the younger man, who giggled again. 

“I guess I can’t really call you Mr. Stark anymore, then?” 

Tony laughed. 

“Please. I don’t care what you call me. Although.. you being CEO does mean that I can’t really call you ‘kid’ anymore.”

“I haven’t been a ‘kid’ in a really long time, you know,” Peter nudged the older man, who nudged him right back. 

“I do know that, actually. Can I tell you something?”

Peter nodded. 

“‘Kid’ may have been my nickname for you, but in all the years that I’ve known you, I don’t think I ever really considered you an actual kid at all,” Tony replied, which seemed to surprise the younger man. 

“Seriously?” 

Tony nodded. 

“You may have been fourteen when we met, but you’ve been able to hold conversations with me about electromagnetic neurons and quantum physics like it was your first language. I can’t even hold those discussions with most of the people on my staff, and it’s what I pay them insanely large salaries to do. You came along, and breathed new energy into this place. Your youthful perspective was desperately needed around here. You blew me away from the very beginning, Pete. That’s why I wanted you to be my intern. I’m just so glad that you accepted.” 

Peter was listening intently. Their pizza was long forgotten, but it didn’t matter. Tony had been starved for good conversation, and this current conversation with his friend Peter was more satisfying than anything he’s felt in such a long time. 

“Really?” Peter asked, his tone quiet. 

“Really,” Tony affirmed. “I saw your potential, and I didn’t want you to get lost in the cracks somehow. I have unlimited wealth and resources, and I’m thankful that you let me fund your college education. I’ve sent many kids to college, but I never had a connection to any of them. I never even met most of them, they just got a letter with my signature at the bottom of the paper. I never paid attention to what they did with the scholarship money, whether they actually graduated or snorted it up their nose like I used to do when I was a stupid teenager. I didn’t care about any of them like I care about you.” 

“You care about me?” Peter asked, wearing a shy grin on his face as he asked that question. 

“Of course I care about you. You are my friend, Peter. I’ve… never had a friend like you before.”

Tony paused for a moment. Expressing his feelings was quite a foreign phenomenon for the billionaire, but oh, did it feel wonderful to finally say these words out loud. 

According to their current conversation, Peter didn’t know that Tony cared about him, and felt like he didn’t deserve the promotion. Tony hoped that by the time they finished with their talk, Peter would know without a shadow of a doubt just how much Tony appreciates and respects him. 

“I actually like spending time with you. I enjoy your company. Your presence in my life makes my day better.” 

Tony continued to speak, while Peter continued to gaze at the older man as if he hung the moon and the stars just for him. 

“I don’t have very many friends, and the ones that I do have don’t know about any of the things that I’ve confided in you tonight. Nobody else knows about my failed marriage, nobody else knows about any of the major moves that I’m about to make with my company. You are the only person in the world that I trusted enough to tell everything to.”

“Wow,” Peter marveled. “I… had no idea. I’m so happy that we are friends, Tony. You are so special and so important to me… I’m so thankful for you. I told you earlier that you’re the coolest person that I know, and I meant that. I just had no idea that you thought so highly of me, too.” 

Tony gave his protege a gentle smile. He reached for his beer, and took a long sip of it, before continuing. 

“You’ll have to forgive me, then. In the past, I have been told that I have poor communication skills. That I suck at communicating my feelings.”

Tony turned his attention from the almost empty bottle of beer that was resting in those calloused inventor’s hands of his, back to Peter. 

“I don’t want to make those mistakes with you,” Tony admitted, which earned a warm smile from Peter in return. 

“I call you ‘kid’ because your youth is something that I admire about you. I call you that, because even though you’re young, you have so much knowledge in that gorgeous brain of yours.” 

Peter’s grin grew bigger. 

“I love talking to you about things, because you know what I’m talking about without me having to stop every few minutes to explain it to you. And what’s better, is that you help me see things from a bigger perspective, which helps me become a better scientist. I’ve never told you any of that before, have I?” 

Peter shook his head. 

“No, sir. You haven’t mentioned anything like this to me before,” Peter replied. His voice was quiet, like he was taking in the words that Tony was telling him with extra care, to make sure he wasn’t missing anything. 

“Well, that was foolish of me. Because having you as my assistant has broadened my horizons in ways that I’m very thankful for,” Tony continued. “Does that nickname ever bother you?” 

“Sort of,” Peter replied, a little too quickly for Tony’s liking. “I know it’s like an endearment, but I don’t want you to think of me as a child or anything.”

Peter paused, to take a sip of his beer. 

“My age was actually another thing that was holding me back from taking the CEO position.” 

Tony raised an eyebrow at Peter’s last words. 

“How so?” 

“Well… I know that I’m young. I’m in my early 20’s. I’m worried that people will criticize you for picking me for the job because of my age.” 

Tony flashed another wild grin at his protege. 

“I get that,” the billionaire said. “Here’s a question for you, though. And I want you to answer me completely honestly about this.”

Peter’s grin returned. 

“Okay,” he replied. 

He settled more comfortably onto his spot on the couch, propping one leg underneath him as he peered over at Tony. 

“If Oscorp or A.I.M. or any of our other competitors were to offer you a job right now, what would you tell them?”

“I’d tell them to fuck off,” Peter replied quickly, which made Tony’s entire face light up in victory. 

“And that, my darling Peter, is why I’ve chosen you to be my new CEO. There isn’t anyone on my staff, or in the entire world, for that matter, that loves their job like you do.” 

Tony’s words were honest, and they were real. Speaking to Peter about these things was as easy as breathing, which is another reason that Tony knows his decision to promote Peter is the right one. He can be open and honest with him, without fear of getting it thrown back in his face somewhere down the line. 

“I was planning on promoting you to head of R&D while I stepped back up to CEO, but this. This is even better.”

Peter’s eyes widened. 

“Head of R&D. That’s your title,” Peter gushed. “Truthfully, that’s the position I always dreamed of getting. It’s the only one I thought I’d ever have a real shot at. But even being your assistant has been a dream.” 

A saddened expression crossed Peter’s features then. 

“Are you… going to replace my position?” 

Tony blinked owlishly at Peter’s question. 

“Find a replacement for your position as my assistant?” 

Peter nodded. All of his previous joy seemed to seep right out of him as he awaited the answer to his question. 

“There’s really no need to. Even if I could find a replacement, I don’t want another assistant,” Tony replied honestly. “Can I just be selfish and keep you as my lab assistant, too?” 

A flash of relief lit up Peter’s face as he laughed again, so happily. 

“Can I be selfish and tell you that I’m perfectly fine with that, because I don’t want you to have another assistant?” 

“Absolutely,” Tony replied, which seemed to make the both of them very happy. “Although, I really should just eliminate that lab assistant position and call you what you really are.”

Peter’s eyebrow raised in question. 

“CEO?” He asked, which earned a charming grin from his mentor. 

“My lab _partner_ ,” Tony grinned even bigger at the way Peter’s eyes widened at his words. 

“Lab partner,” Peter repeated, grinning wildly at the billionaire. “Call me crazy, but I think that title means more to me than the CEO position, honestly!” 

“I was hoping you would feel that way,” Tony grinned at the other man. “But seriously, Peter? Replace you as my assistant?” 

Tony rolled his eyes playfully as Peter blushed. 

“You’re insane if you thought I could or would ever replace you as my assistant,” Tony said to his protege, whose cheeks lit up rosy red at his words. “Even if you were to break my heart and tell me that you didn’t want to come to the lab anymore-“

“-That’s something that’s not even in the realm of possibility, just so we are clear-“ Peter cut in, earning a wink from the older man. 

“-I said _if_ ,” Tony teased, before continuing. “I don’t want to share my lab with just anyone.” 

Tony finished off his beer bottle, before gesturing to Peter’s bottle. “Do you want another?” 

Peter nodded, still beet red. 

“Yes please.” 

Tony stood up from his spot on the couch, grabbing the two empty bottles of beer so that he could toss them in the garbage. 

“My new CEO is so polite. I love it,” Tony teased again, as Peter shrunk himself further into the couch cushions. 

“ _Tony_ ,” Peter giggled, but it only fueled Tony on more. 

He leaned over into Peter’s personal space, bopping him on his small little nose, before replying, “That’s a good thing, my darling Peter. You are most certainly an upgrade from my last CEO, and I don’t want you to forget it.” 

With that, Tony turned on his heel and entered the kitchen, leaving Peter alone in the living room. He grinned to himself as he grabbed two new bottles of beer for the both of them. Tony felt lighter and happier than he had in such a long time. Having Peter over for a guy’s night in was something the billionaire didn’t even realize that he needed until they were seated on the couch together. 

With the new bottles of beer in hand, Tony returned back to the living room. Peter was playing on his phone, but quickly set it on the coffee table the moment Tony rejoined him. 

“Thanks,” Peter grinned at his mentor as he handed him his new beer. “And thanks for not hiring anyone to replace me as your assistant.” 

Tony took a sip of his beer, before answering. 

“Nobody can replace you, Pete. Promise,” Tony winked at him. “I think now is a good time to mention that I loathe needing to hire new people. So thank _you_ for saving me the trouble.” 

“You’re most welcome,” Peter replied. “Can I ask you something?” 

“You can ask me anything that you want,” Tony replied. 

He was surprised by how easily it was to say those words to Peter. He wondered if Peter knew that he usually kept his guard up whenever most people asked him a question like that. Tony couldn’t help but grin as he realized Peter had no idea what a monumental privilege Tony had just given him. 

“Why didn’t you ask me to come with you today? To the meeting?” 

Tony didn’t quite understand Peter’s question, but he did his best to answer it anyway. 

“I knew that it could get messy. And I wanted to protect you from that,” Tony replied honestly. “Pepper and I… we’ve put each other through a lot. I won’t put all of the blame on her, because some of it was my fault.” 

He looked down at his left hand, where there was still a tan line on his ring finger where his wedding band used to sit. 

“I wanted to get the ugly stuff over with before I drug you into the scenario,” Tony added. “The news about my divorce to the people who handle the company’s funding was the main focus of today’s meeting. Pepper herself was originally supposed to stay on as CEO while we found a replacement, but that didn’t happen.” 

Peter sipped his beer, before replying. “I would have gone with you, you know. Even if it was just for moral support.”

Tony’s eyes widened at Peter’s words. 

“You would have?” 

Peter nodded. “Of course I would have,” the new CEO of Stark Industries replied, wearing an alluring grin that provided so much comfort for the billionaire. 

“I guess I thought I was doing you a favor by only including you in the fun stuff before, but don’t worry,” Tony grinned at him. “Since you’re the new CEO, you will be included in everything from here on out.”

Peter’s face lit up again. 

“Really?” 

“Yes, Pete. You’re my new CEO! Which means you and I will be spending a lot of time together. More than we usually do.” 

Peter’s eyes sparkled at Tony’s words. 

“Okay, now I’m really dreaming,” Peter giggled. “I’ve missed you so much lately, Tony. I knew something was going on with you, but I didn’t want to pry. I respect your space and your privacy. Besides, I didn’t think you’d want to talk to me about any of it, anyway.”

“I’ve missed you too, Pete. I really have,” Tony admitted. 

Even though they worked together, Peter and Tony had both been so preoccupied with their separate lives. They hadn’t had a real conversation like this in months, and it had been even longer since they sat side by side enjoying quality time together like this. Tony didn’t realize just how much he missed Peter’s lighthearted, wonderful presence in his life until that very moment. 

“I should have talked to you about it. But I can go to bed easily tonight, knowing that tomorrow will be a fresh new start, not just for SI, but for both of us,” Tony continued. “You don’t know how much this means to me, having you here to help me figure out my next move. I’m so happy that you’re here with me, Peter.” 

Peter reached over and grabbed ahold of Tony’s hand again. He held it gently in both of his hands, running his fingers softly over Tony’s skin. The contact felt incredible. It was better than anything Tony had felt in a really long time. So good, that he didn’t bother trying to figure out why. 

Instead, Tony twisted his hand so that it aligned flush against Peter’s slightly smaller, much softer hand, and entwined their fingers together. 

“I’m so thankful that you accepted the position,” Tony said. His tone was softer than before, his eyes serious as he peered at his protege. “This is my company. Stark Industries is my legacy, it is my entire life’s work. And it is my absolute privilege to promote you, my wonderful Peter, to CEO.”

“Mr. Stark… you’re going to make me cry,” Peter’s voice was emotional, despite the wide grin on his face. 

Tony laughed, and decided to take pity on his new CEO. He had so much more that he wanted to say, but it could certainly wait for another time. 

“I just don’t want any doubt in your mind as to why I’ve chosen you. You are so special to me, Peter.” 

Tony paused for a moment. His gaze fell from Peter’s soft features, down to their entwined fingers. Tony can’t remember the last time he held hands with anyone that wasn’t his wife. He and Peter had never held hands before today. They never hugged or touched nearly as much as they’ve done in the past hour and a half that they’ve spent together, but everything about having Peter so close had done wonders for the older man’s previously broken and battered heart. Tony needed the contact, between himself and someone special to him. The fact that that someone happened to be Peter made Tony feel so relieved, and so, so happy. 

“You always have been important to me, Pete, but… even more so, now,” Tony added, as his gaze flicked back up to meet Peter’s thoughtful brown eyes. “I just can’t thank you enough for all that you’ve done for me.” 

Peter was sitting there next to him, legs curled up underneath him, watching Tony with great intent. 

“I just can’t believe that I’m sitting on your insanely comfortable couch, eating the most delicious pizza ever and drinking beer with you, the one and only Tony Stark, and you’re the one thanking _me_ ,” Peter replied. His eyes were still sparkling, shining brighter than Tony had ever seen. 

“I feel the exact same about you, you know,” Peter added, his grin never leaving his face. “So thankful that we met, so grateful for each and every opportunity that you’ve given me. I owe everything that I have to you.” 

Tony was grateful for Peter’s words, but he shook his head in response to them. 

“You earned every last bit of it, my dear. All I did was open a door or two for you. What you did after you stepped through those doors was all you,” Tony countered, meaning every word. 

“You’ve worked so hard, Pete, and I’m so proud of you.”

“Okay, now I’m really going to cry,” Peter giggled as he wiped away a stray tear that fell from his eye, and then another. “This is out of happiness, I promise.”

“I didn’t mean to make you cry, Pete. I’m sorry,” Tony spoke in a gentle voice. 

Tony adjusted himself on the couch, before extending his arms out, so that Peter could curl up in his arms. 

“Can’t help it. That’s like, the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. And the fact that it’s you that said it,” Peter spoke happily. 

He snuggled deeper into his mentor’s arms, making himself right at home. Tony simply held onto the younger man, rocking him back and forth as his fingers massaged gently through Peter’s still slightly damp hair. 

Peter looked up at him then, his big brown eyes glistening with tears. He wore the sweetest grin on his face, overwhelming Tony in the best way. 

“Meeting you was the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Tony. I just want you to know that,” Peter spoke softly. His eyes danced along with Tony’s, locked together so intently as they held on tight to one another. 

“I feel very similarly about you, Peter,” Tony replied back, his voice just as soft, his eyes gleaming. “Our next adventure is just beginning. I can’t wait to see what happens next.” 

“Me either,” Peter beamed. “Is it okay if I tell people? Like my aunt and uncle? Or Gwen?”

Tony thought about that question for a moment, before nodding. 

“Until we make the announcement to the public, I’d prefer if you kept the news of your promotion off of social media. The board would have my ass if they found out about me promoting you because of Facebook, but you can certainly tell the people that are closest to you.” 

An even bigger grin crossed the billionaire’s features then, the kind he wore whenever he had a genius idea. 

“What are your aunt and uncle up to right now, anyway? It’s only… what, 10:30 their time?” 

Peter lit up impossibly brighter at the mention of his aunt and uncle. 

“They’re probably just hanging out watching TV,” Peter replied. “Aunt May likes to stay up late to watch Stephen Colbert. She has a big crush on him. Why?” 

“Let’s call them,” Tony suggested, which made Peter’s eyes light up. “Or would you prefer to call them on your own? I don’t mind if you do-“

“-They probably wouldn’t believe me if I told them the news myself,” Peter cut in. “You really don’t mind calling them with me?” 

Tony rolled his eyes playfully at his protege. “It was my idea, Pete. And I have incredible ideas.”

“You are a genius, after all,” Peter laughed, as he settled back onto his own couch cushion. He started straightening his clothes, then smoothed his still damp hair back, before giving Tony a nod. 

Tony was a big fan of Aunt May and Uncle Ben. They’d been overly excited for their nephew’s success, and had been there for each and every milestone of Peter’s career. Having them be the first people to know about Peter’s promotion made Tony feel positively giddy as he smoothed his own worn t-shirt out. 

“How do I look?” Tony asked his protege. 

For a brief moment, the billionaire regretted asking that question. Tony had stopped asking Pepper that question long ago, when she would say hurtful things to him like he was trying too hard, or that his custom sneakers clashed with his stunning, expensive suit and made him look like an uncultured slob. 

“Like a million dollars,” Peter replied quickly, which made Tony’s heart positively soar. “It’s unfair how devastatingly handsome you always look, Tony. Even when you’re just hanging out in loungewear. _Especially_ when you’re just hanging out in loungewear. It’s just plain unfair.” 

Peter’s words were so unexpected, yet so welcome in the otherwise quiet room. 

“Jesus, Pete. You sure know how to make a guy blush,” Tony replied, wearing a grin that lit up his entire face. A slight blush did creep along the billionaire’s features, lighting up his face as he accepted Peter’s words. 

Tony leaned forward to grab the remote off of the coffee table. With a click of his fingers, he turned the enormous television on, before accessing the video chat option. 

“Jarvis, let's get a video chat going with Peter’s aunt and uncle.”

“Already on it, sir,” the AI replied. “Dialing May Parker now.” 

After just two rings, Peter’s aunt appeared on the massive television screen. 

“Peter, is that you?” May Parker asked hesitantly, before a gigantic grin stretched wide across her attractive face as she realized that her nephew had in fact called her. “It is you! Hi baby! Ben, get in here! Peter is calling!” 

“Is that Peter?” Tony heard Peter’s uncle’s voice call out in the background, before appearing in the video frame next to his wife. “It is Peter! Petey, my boy! We miss you so much!” 

“Oh my God, I miss you both so much, too,” Peter spoke finally, his voice full of emotion as he beamed at his aunt and uncle on the screen. 

Tony took a moment to peer at his protege for a moment. He took note of how happy all three Parkers were at that moment they were all connected again, and made it a point to conduct some sort of business in San Francisco soon so that Peter could pay his family a visit. 

“We miss you, Pete,” May Parker said to her nephew, before finally addressing the billionaire. “And Mr. Stark! It’s good to see you, too! What are you boys up to this late?” 

“It’s good to see you too,” Tony flashed Peter’s aunt and uncle his very best smile, before replying. “Peter and I have just had a stroke of creative genius, and we wanted you to be the first people to know about it before we announce it to the public tomorrow.” 

Tony turned to Peter then, who was already grinning back at him. 

“Pete, wanna do the honors?” 

The grin that Peter gave him in response was so big and bright. With a gleam in his eye, he nodded, before turning back to his aunt and uncle. 

“What’s the big news, kiddo?” Uncle Ben asked, as his aunt prompted him to continue. 

“Yeah, don’t leave us in suspense!” She added, giggling as she grinned widely at her nephew. 

“Okay, so... Tony just offered me like, the coolest promotion ever,” Peter began, as both his aunt and uncle gasped in response. 

“A promotion! Is it to become head of R&D like you were hoping?” Uncle Ben asked, which caused Peter’s face to turn beet red. 

“No, not head of R&D,” Peter blushed deeply as he replied. “It’s for a different position… one that’s actually a little better than that one.” 

“You’re talking to the new CEO of Stark Industries,” Tony cut in, which earned a confused look from both Parker’s. 

“Well, yeah I already know that,” May said, rolling her eyes playfully. “I mean, you are the CEO, aren’t you, Tony?” 

“No, actually,” Tony replied. His grin was enormous as he continued. “I haven’t been the CEO of my company for quite awhile. As of today, the CEO position for Stark Industries became available. And as of about twenty minutes ago, your nephew accepted the promotion.” 

Tony and Peter paused for a moment as stunned realization landed across both Mr. and Mrs. Parker’s faces. 

“Wait- Peter. You?!” May asked, as Peter nodded proudly. 

“I’m the new CEO of Stark Industries, May,” Peter confirmed, as his aunt nearly screamed in excitement. 

“Peter! I can’t believe it, this is incredible! Congratulations, my love, you deserve it so much!” Peter’s aunt was ecstatic, gushing proudly over her beloved nephew’s latest achievement. 

“Oh my God, I’m so proud of you. I’m getting emotional, but I don’t care,” she continued, laughing as tears started to fall down her pink dusted cheeks. “All of my baby’s dreams are coming true! I’m so fucking happy for you, Peter!” 

“My nephew is a CEO!” Uncle Ben whistled, wearing a look of sheer bewilderment as he peered proudly at his nephew. “Peter, this is the most amazing news. I’m so proud of you, kiddo!” 

Tony watched as the handsome man on the television screen held on to his wife’s hands, who was busily jumping up and down next to him in excitement. 

Tony looked on as the Parkers continued to gush over their nephew, feeling so happy that he had a small hand in making this moment happen for them. 

“We’re doing a press conference in the morning to announce it,” Tony said once there was a break in the conversation. “Speaking of, do you want me to fly you both in for the event? I can have a private jet ready to go in about a half hour, if you’re interested.” 

Their cheerfully loud conversation went completely quiet at Tony’s offer. Peter’s head whipped around to look over at his mentor with wide, incredulous eyes, as if in complete disbelief that Tony would even offer such a thing. 

“You would do that?” He asked, his eyes shining with emotion as he peered at his mentor. 

“‘Course I would,” Tony grinned back at him, and was caught completely off guard as his protege nearly threw himself into his arms. 

“Thank you,” Peter breathed out, as he held onto the older man. 

All Tony could do was hug him tighter, grinning the entire time as he began to think of ways to go above and beyond for Peter like this as often as he could. 

“Boys, Ben and I would love to, but I have to teach a pottery class in the morning,” May spoke again, which caused Tony to let go of her nephew. 

For a brief moment, Tony had actually forgotten that they had even called them, but he was able to play it off fairly easily. 

“Oh, well it’s no worries. It is really short notice, after all,” Tony reasoned. 

He didn’t miss the downcast look on Peter’s face as he said that, which prompted Tony to continue, without ever missing a beat. 

“On behalf of Stark Industries, I am going to be throwing a huge gala in Peter’s honor to celebrate his promotion. Maybe we can fly you guys in for that.” 

The stunned look of gratitude on each of the Parker’s faces made Tony want to continue to do all sorts of nice things for Peter and his adorable family. 

“Mr. Stark, you have no idea what this means to us. Thank you,” Ben Parker said to him, and all Tony could do was grin at them. 

“You don’t have to thank me, by the way. I’m more than happy to do this. And not just right now- any time you guys want to come to New York, just run it by my new CEO and I’ll make it happen. Private jet, all expenses paid for. Peter is welcome to use the jet any time to fly out to you guys, as well.” 

Ben and May shared another stunned look at one another, before turning back to the men on their screen. 

“I think Peter was maybe five or six the first time he blew up the ‘lab’ he created in our basement. He’s been dreaming of this since he was just a little boy,” Peter’s uncle said, with so much emotion in his voice. “You have no idea what this means to us.” 

“We’re just so proud of you, baby,” May added. Her face was shining with fresh new tears as she smiled brightly at her nephew. 

“Any idea when the gala will be, Mr. Stark?” Uncle Ben asked. 

“You guys really don’t have to call me that, you know. We’ve known each other for years. Peter is literally about to graduate from college. Again,” Tony laughed. “Please call me Tony.” 

“Alright, Tony,” Peter’s uncle corrected his previous statement, which made Peter grin even wider. 

“When should the Missus and I plan on coming to New York for the big gala?” 

Tony watched as Ben wrapped an arm around his wife. He pulled her in close and held on to her, and that simple movement alone made Tony realize just how badly he did want to find someone new to spend his time with. The billionaire was suddenly overwhelmed with how badly he wanted to hold someone, to pull them close and not let them go. 

“Tony?” 

The billionaire heard Peter’s voice, and flashed his audience a quick, brilliant smile. 

“Sorry, was just thinking,” Tony said to Peter. He hoped the grin that he was giving his protege was a convincing one, because suddenly Tony felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. 

“The gala will be sometime before the end of the month. We have so much to do before then, starting bright and early tomorrow morning,” Tony said to May and Ben, before turning his attention back to Peter. 

“We go live to the public tomorrow about the news of Peter’s promotion. Lots of announcements are being made in the morning, actually, so we better call it a night soon.” 

“Yeah,” Peter nodded at Tony, before turning his attention to his aunt and uncle. 

“I just really wanted to call and tell you guys the good news first. I couldn’t wait to tell you,” Peter replied, his voice so full of emotion as he said that. 

“I’ll give you guys a chance to talk for a bit. I’ll be in the kitchen, come find me when you’re done,” Tony said in a more quiet tone to Peter, who nodded. 

“Thank you,” Peter grinned brilliantly at him. “Thank you so much for this.” 

Tony simply winked at his protege in response, before turning his attention to May and Ben. 

“Nice talking to you guys! I’ll send you all of the details as soon as it’s sorted. Make sure you watch the press conference in the morning!” 

“We will! Goodnight, Mr. Stark- I mean, Tony!” May Parker giggled. “Thank you again for all you’ve done for our boy.” 

“He deserves every bit of it,” Tony said with a smile to the couple on the screen. “Goodnight, we’ll talk again soon!” 

He patted Peter’s shoulder as he excused himself, leaving his new CEO to finish his conversation with his aunt and uncle on his own. 

As soon as Tony was alone in the kitchen, he let out the breath that he didn’t even realize he had been holding. The weight of such a grueling and mentally exhausting day must have been catching up to him, because suddenly the billionaire felt dead on his feet. He was aching to be in his massive California King size bed, nestled deeply under his expensive Italian bed sheets. 

But for the first time in what felt like years, Tony hated the thought of being all alone in his big, gigantic bed all by himself. 

Which, in itself, was a huge deal, because of all the things that Tony Stark is, being a cuddler was not one of them. 

Yet, he couldn’t stop thinking about how wonderful it would be to have someone that he could curl right up in bed with. 

Tony was never clingy with Pepper. He hated when she was clingy with him, but suddenly, he realized that he wanted that with his next relationship. 

Tony let out an exasperated sigh as he realized these thoughts about cuddling and relationships weren’t going away any time soon. 

“Get it together,” Tony said to himself. He rolled his eyes at how sappy he had suddenly become, and forced himself to focus and get to work. 

He did have a press conference in the morning to prepare for, after all. 

Tony grabbed his laptop off of the counter and settled himself on one of the seats at his kitchen island. There was an email from his board confirming the press conference for 8am, which made him audibly groan. 

Tony wasn’t sure if it was the beer or if it was sheer exhaustion setting in, but that 8am press conference would just not do. 

He opened up a new email, and got straight to work. 

“Hit a stroke of creative genius tonight. I have a new CEO picked out, and they are ready to go as of noon tomorrow. Signing paperwork with them in the morning, so I won’t be able to do the press conference until at least noon. Sorry for the short notice, but believe me, it’ll be worth the wait.”

Tony had just finished typing up that email when Peter appeared in the doorway. 

“Did you really mean it?” 

_I meant every word_ —

“Mean what?” Tony asked, giving his new CEO an exhausted grin. It was nearing 2am, and the late hour had certainly taken hold of him. 

“All of it?” Peter grinned back. 

He sauntered over to where Tony was sitting at the kitchen island, leaning up against the expensive marble countertop next to him. 

“How come you’re always so good to me?” 

Tony thought about Peter’s question for a moment. 

“Because I enjoy having you in my life. I like when you’re happy,” Tony replied, which was the most truthful and honest answer that he could come up with. 

“Peter… you are so good. I don’t think you understand just how wonderful and vehemently _good_ you are.” 

Peter’s cheeks lit up bright red at Tony’s answer. Tony turned in his chair, so that he was facing his protege. 

“I’m not going to lie to you… Your life is about to get a little... hectic,” Tony admitted. 

“Everyone is going to want a piece of you. You are already a public figure, you’ve been published in newspapers and magazines before. But I can already foresee how the press is going to try and eat you right up.” 

“Really?” 

Peter’s voice was quiet, raspy. The late hour must have been getting to him, too, Tony thought to himself. 

“With a face like yours? Absolutely,” Tony explained further, which made Peter flush an even deeper shade of crimson. “I’m going to do everything that I can to make sure nobody even so much as tries to think about taking advantage of you. As long as you’re okay with that, that is.” 

Peter turned his body so that he could face Tony. His eyes appeared darker in the dimly lit kitchen, his demeanor more serious than before. 

“Of course I’m okay with that. You’ve always been so good to me, Mr. Stark. I um… sort of really like that you’re protective of me.” 

Tony swallowed, his throat was suddenly bone dry. 

“If anything that I do or say ever bothers you, all you have to do is say the word, and I’ll stop,” Tony continued. His eyes were dark as they peered into Peter’s, his voice suddenly thicker than before. 

“It’s important to me that you know that, Peter.” 

Peter nodded again, as he stepped just a little closer to his mentor.

As if on instinct, Tony reached forward and grabbed ahold of both of Peter’s hands. Peter watched the older man with wide eyes, taking in his every movement. 

“If at any point in time you decide that you don’t want to be CEO anymore, I won’t be upset,” Tony said to his protege. 

“But I promise you here and now, the dynamic between you and I will never change. You’re always going to be my right hand man, whether you’re my CEO, my lab partner, or just my friend.”

“Tony,” Peter choked out. He weaved himself in between his mentor’s legs, his arms immediately wrapping around him. 

Tony instinctively wrapped his arms around Peter’s middle, holding him close. 

“Nobody’s ever believed in me like you do,” Peter said to his mentor. His nimble fingers found their way back into Tony’s hair, earning a soft whimper from the older man. 

“That feels really nice…”

Tony felt his eyes close, his body completely relaxing against Peter as his fingers continued to work their magic. 

“Is it okay if I keep doing this?” 

Tony was completely mesmerized by everything Peter was doing to him, he almost didn’t register that Peter had asked him a question. 

“Yeah,” the billionaire rasped. “You’re putting me to sleep, Pete. It feels so good.” 

Peter giggled, a sound so light and wonderful, Tony had no choice but to join him. 

“We do have an early morning. I guess we should probably head to bed,” Peter suggested. 

Tony whined- actually whined- as Peter stopped playing in his hair, which caused the both of them to laugh once again. 

“You’re right. We should,” Tony regretfully admitted. “Luckily, I just sent an email to the board letting them know that 8am won’t do. I bought us some time so we can sleep in tomorrow.” 

“You did?!” Peter gasped, which made Tony laugh again. 

“You bet your ass, I did. They may supply most of the funding for my company, but I’m the one who gets to call those shots about when and where the major announcements are made. The press will be annoyed, but one of my life’s greatest ambitions is to drive them crazy.” 

“God, you are so cool, Mr. Stark.”

“You really do flatter me.” 

“I really do mean it.” 

Tony squeezed Peter one more time, before they finally separated. 

Without another word, the two men headed back into the living room. They cleared off the coffee table and put the rest of their food away, working side by side, like they always do. 

Their conversation from before was put on pause, but it didn’t matter. Tony and Peter had made so much progress on not only their work relationship, but in their personal relationship. Tony knew that Peter was on his team and on his side, and that was more than enough for one night. 

“Thank you,” Tony said to him once the living room looked immaculate. 

He took the time to realize how much homier his place felt now that Peter was there, and sighed in absolute happiness at the thought of Peter being there again with him soon. 

“You never have to thank me for things like this,” Peter repeated his words from earlier, which made the billionaire feel warm all over. 

“I’m still going to,” Tony countered, which made Peter laugh. “But seriously… thank you. For being here for me. You don’t know how much it means to me having you here.” 

Peter simply grinned at the older man in response, following him down the spacious hallway. Tony paused once they reached Peter’s bedroom door. He didn’t want to say goodnight to Peter just yet, but it had gotten late on them so quickly. 

Before Peter entered his room, he turned to look at Tony. 

“Just so you know.. I’ll always be here for you, Tony. As long as you’ll let me,” Peter said to his mentor, whose heart fluttered at those softly spoken words. 

“That means more to me than you know,” Tony replied, as he gave his protege another of those award winning smiles. “I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“Yeah, see you in the morning.” 

With that, Tony turned on his heel and continued heading toward his own bedroom. He couldn’t understand why there was a sudden sinking feeling in his chest, but it was there, like an empty hole that he knew hadn’t been there before. 

“Tony?”

At the mention of his name, the man in question turned to look down the hall, to the man he just said goodnight to. The same man who would be learning every last trick that Tony has up his sleeve, the same man who he had just given 100% creative control of his company to. 

Tony smiled. 

“Yeah, Pete?” 

Peter was looking over at him, with an unsure look on his face. 

“Did you really mean it when you said we could do this more often?” 

Another soft grin broke out across the billionaire’s face in response to Peter’s question. 

“Of course I meant it, Pete.”

That answer seemed to do the trick, because Peter grinned back at him, so happily. 

“Goodnight, Tony.”

“Goodnight, Peter.” 

Tony waited until Peter disappeared into his room before he entered his own bedroom. He stripped down until he was just in his boxers and slid under the covers, moaning out in sheer ecstasy at how incredible the expensive sheets felt all around him. 

He was almost asleep, when Jarvis spoke out of nowhere, causing his eyes to shoot back open. 

“Sir, I have the results from the search on Quentin Beck waiting for you.” 

Tony groaned, and snuggled deeper under the covers. He had forgotten all about that search he had Jarvis run on Peter’s ex earlier in the night, but he sat up in bed anyway. 

“Pull up the results, J.”

Within seconds, Jarvis did as he was told, and for a brief moment, Tony regretted ever telling his AI to run that search. There were police reports of Quentin’s numerous arrests over the years, ranging from simple battery to aggravated assault of his former fiancée. The more Tony read from Quentin’s past exploits, the sicker he felt. 

“Jarvis. I know it’s late, but can you do me one last favor?” 

“As long as it’s for Mr. Parker, of course.” 

Tony couldn’t help but grin at his AI’s response. 

“Get Bucky Barnes on the phone for me. I have a job offer for him, one that I hope he can’t refuse.” 

As the phone began to ring, Tony’s gut began to swirl with anxiety. He could only hope that the former assassin would be available for what Tony needed him to do, and that he wouldn’t say no.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter enjoy some breakfast together before the press conference!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short, but my goodness, is it sweet. I needed some fluff in my life, and I figured you guys deserved some, too. Please enjoy!

“Mr. Stark…” 

“That’s it, baby.”

Peter’s entire body was on fire. His naked body glided so perfectly, so beautifully on top of the gorgeous man beneath him. 

“You like riding Daddy’s cock, don’t you?” 

Peter moaned, louder than ever at the sultry words spoken in that incredibly sexy voice. 

“More than anything, Daddy. God, your _cock_ —“

Peter’s words were swallowed by his mentor’s mouth. Tony kissed him good and hard, causing Peter’s mind to overload with pleasure. He hadn’t been kissed like that in his entire life, and oh, was he addicted. 

Tony’s inventor’s hands gripped Peter’s hips hard as he thrust up in perfect rhythm inside of him, causing Peter to moan louder and louder with each powerful thrust. 

“You’re so fucking _good_ , Peter.”

Peter moaned again, the words of praise going straight to his overstimulated cock. Tony had already blown him twice. Peter didn’t think there was any cum left in him, but the billionaire’s hand was wrapped around his raging hard on, with spurt after spurt of precum dribbling out of it. 

“You gonna cum for me again, baby?” 

“Yes. Fuck yes, Tony, _please_ —“ 

“Cum, Peter.”

“Mr. _Stark_!!!—“

But right before Peter could reach his climax, the sound of his phone ringing quite loudly beside him caused his eyes to fly open, revealing that the incredible sex that he had just been having with his mentor had been nothing but a really cruel joke that his subconscious had been playing on him. 

“It was a dream,” Peter panted, breathing heavily as he attempted to figure out why he just had a very vivid sexual dream about his mentor. 

“Fuck.” 

He blamed his aunt for this, honestly. 

After Tony had left him alone to video chat with his aunt and uncle the night before, Peter’s aunt wore a mischievous grin on her face. 

“What was that?” She had asked. 

“What was what?” Peter replied, clearly confused by her question. 

“That,” she emphasized, pointing in the direction that Tony had just walked in. “Was something. Is there something going on between you two that you’re not telling me about?” 

“No, May.” 

“Whatever you say, wise guy.” 

The conversation went something like that, and then it ended. 

Peter thought that he felt the magnetism between him and Tony the night before, but he couldn’t be for certain. His Aunt May, however, was an expert at romance. Peter spent most of his youth watching hundreds of romantic comedies and television shows with her. They are her favorite, which in turn, made them very special to Peter. 

The fact that his aunt had called him out the night before about the undeniable attraction that Peter felt toward his newly single boss was one thing. The fact that Peter had such an incredible evening with his newly single boss was something else entirely. 

As Peter lay there on the expensive silk sheets, down the hall from where his mentor was probably still asleep, Peter realized that he was screwed. 

He was so, so screwed. 

Peter has had a crush on his mentor for as long as he can remember. The crush began long before Peter had even met the billionaire, and grew even bigger after getting to work with him. But after getting to know Tony? That simple crush grew to monumental heights, towering high over the tallest mountain, delving deeper than the Pacific ocean. 

Peter had been able to keep his crush from getting too out of hand because to him, Tony was always off limits. Peter wasn’t some naive idiot. As much as he loved romantic comedies, his real life was far from one. There were thousands of reasons why a relationship between him and Tony could never be, and Peter accepted them all, no matter how deeply it hurt him. 

As if the fact that Tony happens to be the world’s greatest superhero as well as a billionaire extraordinaire wasn’t enough, he was also married. Add in the fact that Peter was underage for the first few years that they knew each other, it just never seemed logical that the two of them could ever have a real chance at being together. 

Peter spent most of his childhood looking up to Tony. The moment he saw the man on TV, Peter was hooked. He was drawn to the billionaire's charm and charisma, to his cockiness and his sass. Tony was everything that Peter wasn’t, and everything that Peter wanted to be. Tony Stark was just so damn _cool_. 

In his youth, Peter devoted a large chunk of his time to learning every last thing that he could about the eccentric billionaire known as Tony Stark. He read books about him, and spent countless hours at the library doing research on him. He collected newspaper articles and cut out magazine clippings of him. He spent hours upon hours watching Tony’s numerous television appearances, his press conferences, and the many news segments that followed him around the world. 

Peter studied Tony for many years, but the thing that those numerous news articles and interviews never prepared Peter for was how genuine and kind the billionaire is in real life. Nothing in the world could have prepared Peter for that. 

After meeting Tony and accepting the internship from him, Peter was able to contain his attraction to the older man simply because after all of his years of research, the one thing that Peter could conclude about the billionaire was that he could never be in someone as special as Tony’s league. Tony may be exceptionally good looking, but he is so much more than a super hot billionaire in a suit. He’s kind and he’s brave, he’s insanely smart and he’s beyond generous. A man that incredible could never go for someone like Peter. It just didn’t make any sense for him to get his hopes up about something that would never happen, so Peter swallowed down every one of his romantic feelings for his mentor, and simply settled for being his protege. Which, of course, was more than enough for him. 

From the moment Peter met Tony, he was drawn into his orbit and never wanted to leave. Something about being around Tony brought out pieces of himself that Peter never even knew that he had. Tony had this aura about him that was infectious, this charm that helped Peter find confidence in his work and in himself. For some reason, Tony Stark believed in him. And that in itself was more rewarding than anything else. 

Peter did his best at M.I.T., working himself night and day, just hoping to become a good enough engineer to land a real job at Stark Industries once he graduated. His dream has always been to work for SI, that has always been Peter’s #1 goal. 

He has long since accomplished that goal, and it was solidified last night when Tony caused his mind to literally crash and overload after offering him the career of a lifetime as the CEO of his company. 

Part of the reason that Peter had such an intense reaction to Tony’s latest job offer was how in shock he was to the news that Pepper Potts was no longer the CEO of Stark Industries. Peter never dreamed that she would ever resign from such a prestigious position. How anyone could ever give up such a dream job was completely beyond comprehension to him. 

Peter thought that position would forever belong to Pepper. Peter wasn’t a gambling man by any means, but if something should happen to where Pepper was no longer the CEO, he would have bet good money that her position would go to someone else that was more tenured and qualified than him. 

As if all of the previously mentioned reasons that Peter never allowed himself to think of his mentor romantically wasn’t enough, Pepper herself was yet another reason that Peter was able to keep his ever growing crush on his incredibly wonderful boss in check. The man that Peter had feelings for was married, which meant that Tony was completely off limits. His aunt and uncle raised him better than that, and would never forgive him for interfering in someone else’s love life. 

But now Pepper is out of the picture. She is out of Tony’s company and out of his life, and for the first time in a very long time, the man that Peter has had such deep feelings for from afar is single. 

As if the above information alone wasn’t enough for Peter to process, factoring in his newfound knowledge that _Tony Stark is now single_ , Peter could feel all of his prior restraint toward every last one of his romantic feelings for the man that he has admired for so long starting to come completely unraveled. 

“I’m so screwed,” Peter repeated, sighing deeply to himself. 

He allowed himself another few minutes to wallow over that fact, before finally sitting up in bed. Peter was pleased that he didn’t have a headache from the night before, and couldn’t help but grin to himself at the fact that he was able to sleep in one of Tony’s absurdly comfortable shirts. Sure, Peter had a number of M.I.T. shirts of his own at home, but this one belonged to Tony, and that made it extra special to him. 

Peter heard his phone beep then, a small sound that he was incredibly grateful for. Before the soul crushing realization that he is still 100% completely, madly, deeply in love with his boss had hit him, Peter remembered that his phone had been ringing. 

He felt around the incredibly soft sheets in search of said phone, to find that there had been a missed call from an unknown number. 

“Figures,” he muttered to himself, before tossing the phone aside. “Nobody important.” 

Peter then remembered that something else had happened the night before; a very important fact that he had somehow completely forgotten about until now. 

“Quentin.” 

He had blocked Quentin’s phone number the night before. He blocked Quentin from every form of social media that he could think of, including different messengers and even Tinder.  
Could the unknown number have been from him? 

Instead of dialing the missed call back to see what they had been calling for, Peter opted to simply block that phone number, too. If he didn’t have them in his contacts already, he didn’t want them to be calling him now, especially since it was still so early in the morning. 

“Hey.. Jarvis?”

“Good morning, Mr. Parker.”

“Good morning,” Peter couldn’t help but blush. “Do you know if Tony is awake yet?” 

“Indeed, sir. He is in the kitchen making breakfast for you. Would you like me to put in a special request?” 

“Oh, no. That’s not necessary. I was just wondering. Thank you.”

“My pleasure, Mr. Parker.” 

Peter was all smiles as he hopped out of bed. He made his way over to the large, spacious window, and couldn’t help but notice what a gorgeous shade of blue the sky happened to be that particular morning. 

“Tony is making breakfast for me,” Peter whispered to himself, unable to stop grinning for even a second. 

After taking in the gorgeous view for a few moments longer, Peter made his way into the spacious bathroom so that he could get himself ready to have breakfast with Tony. 

If the man was kind enough to wake up early to make breakfast for him, who was he to keep him waiting? 

After making sure he looked presentable, Peter padded his way into the kitchen. 

“Good morning, Mr. CEO. I was about to come wake you,” Tony greeted him with an intriguing smile. “You look great in that shirt, by the way.” 

_Tony thinks I look great wearing his shirt_ — 

“Thank you,” Peter couldn’t help but blush at the compliment. “I hope you know that you’re not getting it back anytime soon.”

Tony burst into laughter at Peter’s words, a sound that filled the room and left the young engineer-turned-CEO with a wide, amused grin on his face. 

“Make me choke on my coffee, Pete, geez.” 

“Sorry,” Peter giggled. 

He sat himself down at one of the bar stools on the kitchen island- the very spot where Tony sat just the night before, where Peter found himself in between his mentor’s legs, with Tony’s strong arms wrapped around him. 

Peter couldn’t help but shiver at the thought, but did his best to not let it show. 

“I just wanted to make you aware that I have zero intention of giving this ridiculously comfortable shirt back to you,” Peter added, which earned him an amused look from his mentor. 

“Maybe you’ll just have to trade me for one of yours. I’m sure you have some stuff from your days at M.I.T. lying around at your place. You owe me one, or five.”

Peter grinned at the thought of Tony wearing something of his. 

“I do, actually.” 

“Then it’s settled,” Tony said with a grin of his own, as he set a freshly poured cup of coffee in front of him. 

“Thank you,” Peter replied, before taking an eager sip. _Two sugars, just the way I like it._

“It’s perfect,” Peter beamed at his mentor. “Everything smells really good. Is there anything I can help you with?” 

“Not at all. You’re doing enough already,” Tony replied, which made Peter laugh. 

“I’m just sitting here, Tony.” 

“You know what I mean.” 

“I just feel like there’s more that I can be doing.” 

“Remember that statement for later, my dear Peter,” Tony called over his shoulder to him. He was busy with a pan of incredible smelling bacon and eggs, which made Peter’s mouth water. 

“I want you to take it easy now, because believe me. Your day is going to get really weird really quick.”

Peter watched as Tony handled the food with such grace and precision. Peter was so enthralled with the incredible phenomenon that was Tony Stark cooking breakfast, he almost didn’t register the words that Tony was saying to him. 

“You’ll be in the spotlight the moment we announce your promotion. I mean it when I tell you that everyone is going to want a piece of you. It may get a little overwhelming, so I want you to relax as much as you can, while you can.” 

Tony looked back at him then, which caused Peter to turn a magnificent shade of red. 

“You alright, Pete?” Tony asked, immediately coming over to his side. 

“Oh, of course,” Peter grinned sheepishly at his mentor, who was suddenly all around him. 

Peter was still a blushing mess, so he busied himself with taking a sip of his coffee to try and hide the fact that he had been caught making googly eyes at his boss. 

“Look at me,” Tony said, his voice so soft that it made Peter’s heart skip a beat. 

As Peter turned in his seat so that he could fully face Tony, he felt his heart all but stop at the concerned look his mentor was giving him. 

“You’re not rethinking your decision, are you?” 

“No, Tony,” Peter replied immediately. He gave Tony a smile, but the older man didn’t seem convinced. 

“Are you sure?” 

Peter’s smile grew even bigger. 

“Of course I’m sure. I think I’m still just a little in shock that you picked me, is all,” Peter replied honestly. 

Those words seemed to make Tony feel a little better, which Peter considered a win. 

“If you’re sure..” 

Tony still seemed a little uncertain, which simply would not do for Peter. 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything,” Peter replied. He grabbed a hold of Tony’s hand, squeezing it gently. 

“Alright, then.” 

Tony squeezed Peter’s hand back, before returning to his abandoned pan of sizzling, gorgeous smelling food. 

“Trust me, Pete. If I hadn’t picked you, today probably would have been one of the worst days of my life.”

“Yeah?”

“Absolutely,” Tony looked back at him. “I would already have to be down at the office, for one, dealing with a million things on my own.” 

Peter watched with great interest as Tony began plating the food. 

“You do know that I would have offered to help you with those millions of things, right? So, not on your own.”

“Yeah?” 

There was an uncertain look on the billionaire’s face, the kind that made Peter want to reach out and hold onto him forever. There had been a very small handful of times over the course of Peter’s relationship with Tony that his mentor wore that look on his face. The moment Peter would notice it, however, Tony would replace it quickly with that signature award winning smile of his, and quickly change the subject. 

There was no hiding that look this time, and Peter was grateful for it. Now that Peter knows the truth about Tony’s rocky relationship with his ex-wife and the uncertainty that he had been facing with his company, he is grateful to finally return the favor of being able to be there for the man who has already done so much for him. 

“Absolutely,” Peter replied, which earned him a dazzling smile from his mentor. 

“I don’t deserve you,” Tony spoke softly. His words were so quiet, Peter isn’t sure if he was meant to hear them. 

Peter simply grinned at him in response, and shook his head. 

Tony came by then to set some silverware in front of Peter, along with some hot sauce and syrup. 

_I actually don’t deserve you—_

“You really would have offered to help me?” Tony asked, lingering for a moment. 

“Yes, Tony,” Peter grinned up at him, his voice gentle. “Why on earth would you think that I wouldn’t?” 

That uncertain look returned back to Tony’s face. Peter could literally see the thousands of scenarios that were running through Tony’s mind, and he immediately reached out to grab onto his mentor’s hand. 

“Don’t answer that,” Peter said quickly, which seemed to do the trick in easing Tony’s mind. He pulled Tony closer, so that the older man was standing right in front of him. 

“Tony, I am your friend. And I am here for you, no matter what it is that you need from me. I’m not the only one that’s starting a new chapter in my life. You are, too,” Peter spoke, his tone soft and gentle. 

As if on instinct, Peter’s legs widened a little, to allow room for Tony to enter the space between them. 

“You’ve been holding in all of these massive secrets for so, so long, Mr. Stark. I can’t imagine how difficult these last few months have been for you.” 

Peter held onto Tony’s hand, squeezing it softly. 

“I am so inexplicably happy that you confided in me, because now you don’t have to do this all by yourself anymore. Let me take some of that burden off of you, Tony.” 

Tony sighed out softly in response.

“I really don’t know what I did to deserve you, Peter,” Tony said after a moment, his eyes peering deeply into the younger man’s. 

“I feel like I’m the one that doesn’t deserve you,” Peter voiced his earlier thoughts out loud this time, as all of his previous inhibitions faded away. “But luckily, we don’t have to worry about any of that. Because I’m here, and I’m not going anywhere unless you tell me to. Alright?” 

Tony let out a shaky breath, before nodding. 

“I’ve just… I feel like I've been doing this on my own for so long,” Tony admitted, his voice quiet. “Old habits die hard, you know?” 

“I do know,” Peter replied, making sure to keep his tone as soft as he could. “But you have me. So no more of this doing everything on your own stuff, alright?” 

It took a minute for Tony to nod in agreement, but when he did, he tightened his hold around Peter, and didn’t let go. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, causing an involuntary shiver to run throughout Peter’s entire body. 

“You’re very welcome,” Peter replied, his voice thicker than it had previously been. 

Tony was the first to pull away, and it was nearly impossible for Peter to hide his disappointment now that their moment was over. Peter couldn’t stop smiling for even a minute, though. He had hoped that the night before hadn’t been a one time thing when it came to being able to be in Tony’s arms, so being able to hug him before they ate breakfast was a pretty incredible way to begin his morning. 

“So! Since you aren’t down at the office already, what’s on the agenda after breakfast?” Peter asked. He was thankful that his voice hadn’t continued to betray him and had returned back to normal. 

“Well, I have a stylist coming here in a little while. They’re going to fix me up, hopefully give me a hot new haircut,” Tony answered. 

He set a beautifully arranged plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of him, with a small Mickey Mouse shaped waffle (Peter’s favorite) off to the side of it. 

“This almost looks too good to eat,” Peter said with a grin, before biting into a piece of bacon. 

He thought for a moment, before asking, “What are you going to do to your hair?” 

Tony laughed. 

“Sadly, I’m not exactly young and hot anymore. Since I’m coming out to the world as a single man for the first time in over ten years, I figured that I should probably do something about all of these grays.”

Peter nearly choked around a mouthful of his waffle at Tony’s words. 

“You alright, Pete?” He asked, immediately coming back over to Peter’s side. 

“I...um,” Peter found himself stammering, which of course caught Tony’s attention. 

“What?”

Tony’s eyes peered deeply into Peter’s, which caused the younger man to blush. 

“Nevermind,” he replied, biting his lip. 

Peter hoped desperately that Tony would change the subject, but judging from the way the older man looked at him then, with those thoughtful eyes sparkling much brighter than Peter had ever seen them, he knew that it was pointless to even try. 

Tony wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulder, pulling him close. 

“Tell me,” Tony said to him, giving Peter a smile, which positively melted the younger man. 

“Please?” 

“I like the gray,” Peter admitted honestly, which lit up the billionaire’s features. “It um.. it looks really good on you. Too good, if I’m being completely honest.” 

“Pete,” Tony breathed out, with the biggest grin on his face. “You really think so?”

“Duh,” Peter rolled his eyes playfully. “You may not be in your 30’s anymore, but you’re still like, the hottest man on the planet, Mr. Stark. In the galaxy, even. I can’t believe you don’t know that.” 

The most intriguing little blush crept its way to light up Tony’s entire face. Peter couldn’t have been more honored that his words were the cause of it. 

“Pete,” Tony repeated again, as if he were still in disbelief over his protege’s words. He kissed Peter’s forehead then, effectively melting the younger man even further. “You are the best. I truly don’t know what I would do without you.” 

“I don’t think I’ll ever be used to hearing you say such nice things about me,” Peter said, trying to play off the reason why his face was still flushed. 

“Just wait til you hear the way I’m introducing you to the press later,” Tony wiggled his eyebrows at Peter, who somehow managed to blush an even deeper shade of red.

“ _Tony_ ,” Peter giggled, as his mentor settled in on the seat next to him. 

“What? It’s all true stuff,” Tony said with a grin. “You’re my favorite employee, Peter. You are my favorite coworker, my very dear friend, and all around one of my favorite humans. You’re just going to have to deal with it.” 

“If I must,” Peter rolled his eyes playfully. 

“Eat your Mickey waffle, Mr. CEO. We have a big day ahead of us,” Tony said as he began to tear into his own breakfast. 

Peter simply gave his mentor a smile in response, and did as he was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra special thanks to each and every one of you who have read this so far. I know that I don’t update very frequently, but my New Years resolution was to write more! Please leave a comment if you’ve been enjoying this. I hope to have the next chapter posted soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gives Peter a big surprise. He also has a rather enlightening conversation that leaves him reeling.

Tony was excited. 

He had a surprise planned for Peter, and he couldn’t wait for the big reveal. 

The two men had been sitting on the sofa together, looking through various news outlets and gossip sites to make sure that nobody had caught wind of the news about Tony’s divorce or Peter’s promotion to CEO. Luckily for them, nothing had popped up on their radar just yet. Jarvis had been continually scouring through the internet in search of keywords like ‘Tony Stark’ and ‘divorce’ or ‘Peter Parker’ and ‘CEO.’ 

In a pleasant turn of events, Tony hadn’t put out any sort of search for Pepper Potts. The reason that he was so excited about this was because he quite simply did not care who she spoke to regarding their split, the departure from his company, or anything that she had to say about any of it. 

As far as Tony was concerned, he knew that his ex-wife was aware of the arsenal of attorneys that he had ready to go in case she tried to come at him in any sort of way, and that was all the billionaire needed to know. 

After the fiasco that had happened between them during the brunch from hell yesterday, Tony dared her to even so much as try to smear his name in any sort of negative way. He did hope that it wouldn’t have to come down to that, but for now, he couldn’t be bothered with anything pertaining to his former CEO, because he was too busy and much too excited preparing for the news about his new CEO. 

“What is with you, Tony?” 

Peter wore an amused little grin on his face as he asked that question. 

“I’m just excited about today,” Tony replied happily. “It’s been a really long time since I’ve been this excited about something. I have dreaded this day for so long, Pete. I never thought that I’d find a new CEO this quickly, and I especially didn’t think that I would like them as much as I do. But you are…” 

_Perfect-_

“Today is just really special.”

Tony couldn’t shake the sudden rush of emotions that he felt while gazing at the man next to him. He had known Peter for years, and had spent an absurd amount of time with him. But something about Peter now just seemed so… different.

Good different. Wonderfully different. 

It was overwhelming Tony in the best way. 

“You are too much,” Peter spoke again, breaking his mentor out of his thoughts. 

“Is that a bad thing?” 

There was a slight twinge of nervousness as he asked his new CEO that question, but the look of sheer adoration that Peter was giving him soothed him like nothing had before. 

“Not at all,” Peter grinned at the billionaire. 

With that, he went back to his prior task of searching the internet for any new mentions of himself as CEO. 

Tony couldn’t have been more grateful for the task that he had given to Peter. He hoped that keeping Peter busy would keep him from noticing just how excited he was about the surprise that he had in store for him. 

The owner of Stark Industries was positively giddy as he awaited the arrival of his stylist, an ultra fabulous woman named Sonia Blaze. She had given him quite a few makeovers over the course of his career, and her work was simply stunning. Tony had been struck with a rather genius idea concerning Peter’s surprise while cleaning up after breakfast, which resulted in him nearly buzzing in his seat as he awaited her arrival. 

Just as Tony thought that he was going to lose his mind over waiting for her to arrive, Jarvis announced her much anticipated arrival at Stark Tower. 

“Ah, right on time,” Tony spoke excitedly. He jumped up from the couch and held a hand out for Peter to take. He tried to keep his excitement from showing too much, but it was no use.

Tony was glowing, and it was all because of what was about to happen next. 

“Come on, Pete!” 

The younger man giggled at the billionaire’s theatrics, and allowed Tony to drag him by the hand over to the foyer, where a curvy woman with long, fire red hair had just stepped out of the elevator. She wore a leopard print fur coat and diamond studded sunglasses, with bright red lipstick that framed her perfectly white teeth. 

“Ms. Blaze, it’s absolutely marvelous to see you. You’re looking exceptional, as always,” Tony greeted his guest. 

“Mr. Stark,” The woman drawled in her thick New Jersey accent. “Always a pleasure.”

Tony kissed her hand in greeting, and held onto it for a moment as he gestured over to Peter. 

“Sonia, I’d like you to meet the new face of Stark Industries. This is my very good friend, Peter Parker. He is the future of my company, and I absolutely cannot wait to tell the world all about it later on at the press conference.” 

The moment Tony had finished introducing Peter, Sonia had sauntered over to where he was standing with a wide grin on her face. She took the sunglasses off of her attractive face and tossed them over to Tony, who caught them easily. 

“My my… it’s no wonder you chose him. My goodness, look at that _face_ ,” Sonia marveled as she took in Peter’s appearance, which caused the younger man to positively blush. 

Tony couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at the exchange. He knew that Sonia would have a field day once she met Peter. She loved working on people like him, people that didn’t have a clue about how attractive they are. 

“This jawline. These cheekbones, and that _smile_. You could be a model, you know.” 

“Well, I don’t know about that, ma’am. But thank you,” Peter laughed nervously, but it only fueled the stylist on more. 

“God, you are too cute,” she added, before finally giving Tony a chance to continue on with their introduction. 

“Peter, this is one of the most incredible stylists on the entire East Coast. Sonia Blaze is a mastermind at what she does, a true visionary in her field. An artist, if you will.” 

“You really are too kind, Tony,” Sonia laughed, which Tony simply shrugged in response. He may be a little over dramatic with his introductions, but in this case, he meant it. Sonia had hooked him up with a stunning new look numerous times throughout his career, and her reputation as one of New York’s best stylists certainly preceded her. 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Ms. Blaze,” Peter said with a warm smile, as he extended a hand out for the stylist to shake. 

“My goodness, you are too _sweet_!” 

Sonia shook Peter’s hand, whose cheeks lit up even brighter at the compliment. Tony couldn’t keep the grin off of his face for even a second as he watched the interaction between the two of them. 

“The pleasure is truly all mine, Mr. Parker,” Sonia added in her thick Jersey accent. “Tony here tells me that there’s going to be an extra special press conference today. I’m here to get you ready for the big event.”

“Wha- me?” 

The look of pure confusion on the new CEO’s face absolutely melted the billionaire. Right away he knew that he had made the right decision in sitting his appointment out in favor of giving it to Peter. 

“Yes, you,” Tony replied with an adoring grin. He took Peter by the hand off to the side, so that he could speak with him more privately. 

“Thanks to the incredible words of wisdom that you so graciously gave me over breakfast this morning, I decided that I don’t need that hot new haircut after all.” 

Tony turned his attention to the stylist, who was busily typing away on her phone. 

“Sonia, however, has one hell of a cancellation fee. That being said, I figured I’d treat you, my darling Peter, to that makeover instead. You in?” 

As Peter mulled over the new change of plans, the tight smile that he wore told Tony that he wasn’t quite so sure about this new turn of events. 

“Well… sure, I guess,” Peter replied, giving him a half hearted smile. 

“You don’t have to, of course,” Tony assured him in a quieter voice. “And please don’t misunderstand. I’m not doing this for any reason other than the fact that I want to do something really nice for you, because you deserve it.” 

He grabbed ahold of both of Peter’s hands, squeezing them gently. 

“I also want to make it crystal clear that I really don’t care what you wear to the event this afternoon,” Tony continued, his voice gentle. He could tell by the look on Peter’s face that he needed it. 

“I mean it, Pete. You can roll up to that press conference in one of those adorable science tees and some jeans with rips all over them, or I can have a Pikachu onesie delivered here and you can wear that to the press conference instead,” Tony continued with a smile, before gesturing back over to his new guest. 

“Or you can take my appointment, and Sonia and her team can hook you up. It’s up to you.” 

Peter thought about his mentor’s words for a moment, before a magnificent grin stretched wide across his face. 

“If I take the makeover, can you still have that onesie delivered? Because that sounds rad as hell,” he replied, which made Tony burst into laughter. 

“You’re damn right I can,” the billionaire replied happily. 

Tony wrapped his arms around Peter’s body, squeezing him tight. He then placed a soft kiss to Peter’s temple, lingering for a moment before letting him go. 

“Sonia, he’s all yours. Take good care of my favorite guy for me, will ya?” 

“You know I will,” she replied, giggling excitedly as she sauntered over to where the two men were standing. 

Tony stepped back to give her a chance to size Peter up, which is a little technique that she does before working on all of her clients. 

Tony was familiar with her work and how extravagant a session with Sonia and her team could make someone feel. He couldn’t wait for Peter to experience the whole glamorous makeover process for himself, because he more than deserved it. 

“Don’t worry. I’ve been doing Mr. Stark’s hair for years,” Sonia spoke, as she continued to size Peter up. 

She gestured for Peter to do a little spin for her, which he did. She then gestured to Peter’s hair, making grabby hands at it. 

“May I?”

With a shy little grin, Peter nodded. 

Within seconds, the stylist had her long fingers in Peter’s hair, pulling softly at the strands as she let out an appreciative whistle. 

“Wow, Tony. You were right,” Sonia called out over her shoulder. “He does have incredible hair.” 

“I told you,” Tony mused, not missing the wide grin that had formed on the younger man’s face. 

“Ah, yes!” Sonia clapped her hands, as if she just had a stroke of genius. “I had a few ideas floating around in my head before I got here. But now that I’ve met you, I’m sure of it. We are going to make some magic happen today!” 

She placed a hand on the side of Peter’s face, which somehow managed to flush an even brighter shade of red. 

“I've brought along a few things with me that will be absolutely perfect for the big announcement this afternoon. My team is all ready to go, if you are,” Sonia spoke enthusiastically. “Do you trust me, Peter?” 

Peter watched as Sonia’s team, which consisted of two men named Marco and Frank, brought in several different trunks full of hair styling equipment, along with several racks of clothing out into the foyer. 

Peter then peered over at Tony, who simply gave him a nod in response. 

“I do,” Peter replied with a grin, as Sonia latched herself on to his arm. 

“Come, then,” She said to him, before turning her attention over to Tony. “Where should we set up, Mr. Stark?” 

Tony thought for a moment, before pointing down the opposite end of the hall, which featured multiple spare bedrooms that absolutely nobody ever used. 

“Down that hall. Whatever bedroom works for you,” Tony replied, as Sonia winked at him. 

“We’ll be back before you know it,” she said, grinning widely as she led Peter away. 

“Have fun, Pete!” Tony called after him. 

Peter gave him a little wave, before heading off for his appointment with the renowned stylist named Sonia.

* * *

Tony was floating. It had been a little over two hours since his stylist had stolen Peter away, and he was on the edge of his seat waiting (rather impatiently) to see what she and her team had done with him. 

He kept grinning to himself, unable to get Peter’s words from before out of his head. They kept playing over and over again in his mind, which was a welcomed change of pace compared to the hurtful words that his ex-wife used to continually spew at him. It had been so long since anyone had said such kind and wonderful things to him. It was safe to say that Peter’s incredibly sweet words about Tony, especially the words regarding his appearance, had really resonated with him. 

But it was more than those wonderful words that Tony couldn’t stop thinking about…

It was the way Peter’s eyes held onto his as he said them. It was the way Peter’s cheeks flushed that intriguing, gorgeous shade of red when he spoke them out loud to him. But more than that, it was the sincerity in Peter’s voice as he said those words, laced with just the slightest hint of adorable shyness that Tony found so incredibly endearing. 

Peter’s words did more for his self confidence than any fantastic makeover ever could. That was the primary reason that he had decided to skip out on his appointment. He had been bluffing about the cancellation fee, of course. The $50 cancellation fee was nothing to a man as rich as Tony, but he mentioned it in hopes that Peter wouldn’t think that he was purposely trying to make him get the makeover. 

Tony meant every word that he said to Peter about him attending the press conference in just a graphic T-shirt and jeans. Tony truly didn’t care what Peter looked like, the ~~kid~~ man looked great no matter what he wore. 

Peter is just one of those people that could pull off any old outfit and make it look like a million bucks. He has a smile that lights up every room the moment he enters it, with a lovable, wholesome personality to back it up. Tony couldn’t be more excited to have such a sweet, charming individual such as Peter to be the person that would be leading his company from here on out. He’s kind and courteous, he’s not stuck up or shallow by any means, and he is without a doubt going to be an incredible leader. 

Peter is the exact opposite of Tony’s ex-wife, and he can’t wait to see his new CEO in action. 

With Peter away at his appointment, Tony decided to busy himself in his home office. There were quite a number of things to keep him busy on his to-do list, many of which he was able to accomplish without any trouble. 

One of those things was typing up his speech for the press conference. 

The billionaire had become quite overwhelmed while he was typing up his notes, often having to stop to play back a few scenes from the night before. It was a bit overwhelming to him just how dramatically his relationship with Peter had seemed to change over the course of just the past 24 hours. 

Tony and Peter had hung out plenty of times over the course of their friendship, but never like the night before. He remembered the anxiety that he felt on the car ride over to the hotel prior to that never ending meeting with his board of directors, and how afraid he had been to reach out to Peter. 

In just one night, all of Tony’s prior insecurities about his friendship with Peter came tumbling down, and it felt incredible. The anxiety surrounding his friendship with Peter was gone, and in its place was this incredibly warm, fuzzy feeling that Tony couldn’t be more excited about. 

It turned out that Peter needed him just as badly as Tony needed him. It meant the world to the billionaire that the universe had finally aligned in a way that put the two of them back together to spend some much needed quality time together. 

The dynamic between the two of them seemed to be completely different now, and Tony simply cannot get enough of it. From the hand holding to the affectionate embraces, Tony suddenly felt himself wanting more of it. 

Much more. 

As Tony sat there at his desk, in his ridiculously expensive leather chair, he couldn’t help but smile as more thoughts from the night before came flooding back to him. 

From the moment Peter reached for his hand that very first time, Tony didn’t want to let it go. It had been so long since the billionaire had any sort of contact like that, and it was mind boggling to him just how badly he had missed something as simple as holding onto someone’s hand. 

Everything about Tony’s relationship with Peter now seemed so different to him, and there was no denying that it was starting to affect him. 

It wasn’t like Tony still saw Peter as the same lanky high school kid that he originally recruited to be an unpaid intern all those years ago. That ship sailed long ago, considering he’s been to not one, but two of Peter’s graduations. Add in the fact that Tony had also thrown Peter an extravagant birthday party when Peter turned 21, which was over a year ago, it’s safe to say that it’s been many years since Tony actually saw Peter as a kid. 

Tony couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of that birthday party. It started off simple, with just a keg of beer and a couple of bottles of liquor, with just a handful of Peter’s friends and a few different Avengers. 

But it soon became entirely out of hand the moment the sky came alive with lightning and thunder, signifying the arrival of Thor and several of his Asgardian friends. The God of Thunder gifted Peter with a small vial of something that was pink and glowing, which was straight out of his own private collection. Peter downed it all in one swig, and soon became the life of the party. Tony had the absolute honor of watching Peter perform drunken karaoke with his friends, and helped him fight off the killer hangover that ensued the following morning. 

Tony wasn’t naive. He had been aware for quite some time that somewhere along the way, Peter Parker had grown up. He never wanted to admit that to himself, however, because it scared him. 

In hindsight, Tony had his reasons for keeping his guard up. 

Tony always felt that at some point, no matter how deeply it would hurt him, Peter would eventually move on to bigger and better things. Tony always assumed that the magic of hanging out with him would eventually wear off, as it usually did after awhile with most people. He knew that it wouldn’t be long before Peter would tire of playing around in the lab with him, and would maybe even move on from Stark Industries altogether. 

For those reasons, Tony made it a point to never hold on too tightly to his friendship with Peter. The billionaire knew that if he let his guard down even just a little bit more than he already had, it would make it damn near impossible to recover once Peter broke his heart and told him that he didn’t want to keep spending time with him anymore. 

Tony kept his distance because of this, and tried everything that he could to keep his relationship with Peter strictly professional. 

It hadn’t hit him until the night before just how deeply he had missed his friend Peter, and the wonderful brightness that the younger man never fails to add to his life. Tony had told himself that the reason he had kept Peter in the dark about the tragic events that were occurring in his life was because he didn’t want to burden his lab ~~assistant~~ partner with them. 

But now, Tony can’t help but second guess everything that had happened up until the moment right before he found his protege dancing around in his lab the night before. 

Tony grinned to himself as he recalled that wonderful moment when he strode into his lab to find Peter dancing so freely, followed by the sheer electricity that he felt as Peter then went into complete detail about what he had been able to accomplish in the lab while Tony was at his meeting. 

His thoughts then drifted to a little bit later in the night, when Peter had that panic attack after Tony first offered him the CEO position. He still felt incredibly guilty for hitting Peter with such a huge question without any sort of forewarning, but he loved every minute that followed after. Speaking with Peter so openly and honestly about everything had been such a relief, including the rough parts of their conversation. 

He couldn’t forget the way Peter’s face had fallen when Tony let him in on the news that his marriage had fallen apart, and he especially couldn’t forget the sadness in his voice when Peter expressed how upset he was that Tony had kept that secret from him for so long, especially since they worked together quite frequently during that entire time. 

Tony had been dealing with a nightmare behind closed doors, but Peter had also been dealing with a nightmare of his own. 

It absolutely killed Tony when he saw the pained look on Peter’s face after he foolishly brought up his dating life. He could never forget the way Peter’s voice broke as he explained how volatile things had become between him and his ex. It was as if the more upset Peter got, the more Tony wanted to reach out and hold onto him, and never let him go. 

Maybe if Tony had gotten over himself and had reached out to Peter a little bit sooner, things wouldn’t have turned out as badly as they did, for either of them. 

As Tony swiveled around in his luxurious leather chair, he felt utterly confused by all of this. His mind was suddenly overloading with different scenarios, about what could have been if he had swallowed up his pride and reached out to Peter before things had a chance to get this far. 

The only thing that the billionaire could conclude about all of this, was that he didn’t want that magic ray of sunshine that is Peter Parker to disappear from his life again. He no longer cared about any of his insecurities from before. All he wants is for Peter to be a more permanent fixture in his life, and for him to never leave. 

Tony knew in his heart that this was a completely selfish thing for him to want. He knows that latching onto his new CEO like this is probably more dangerous than he would like to admit… not for himself, but for Peter. 

Tony has a dark side to him; a possessive side. He can be incredibly jealous, and that is a side of himself that he doesn’t want for Peter to ever see. 

Tony could picture it so vividly, the two of them dressed to the nines at a future gala, sipping champagne and having an incredible time together. Peter looked more handsome than he had ever seen him, laughing and smiling at every word that Tony had to say. He could see it so clearly, as someone younger and more attractive than him would come along, and ask Peter to sneak away with him. 

As Tony watched the scene begin to unfold in his mind, the more he felt his heart suddenly begin to ache. He stood there silently, watching as the charming stranger led Peter off onto the dance floor, leaving him all alone. 

He could feel his blood begin to boil as the stranger leaned in to whisper into Peter’s ear, and felt the instant flood of relief as his new CEO returned to him not more than a moment later, only to break his heart by revealing to him that he is going home with this new guy, and not with him. 

“Oh, fuck.” 

As Tony forced himself to snap back to reality, he found that it had become increasingly hard for him to breathe. He clutched at his heart, which was suddenly aching so badly it physically hurt him. He knew that the vision he just had was simply a figment of his overactive imagination, but he couldn’t help it. It felt so real, it left him trembling. 

“Jarvis, I think something terrible has happened.” 

“You are showing signs of accelerated heart rate and irregular breathing patterns,” Jarvis supplied helpfully. “What seems to be the problem?” 

As Tony sat there at his desk, with his heart beating so incredibly fast, a stunning revelation slammed into him harder than a speeding freight train. 

“I think I might have feelings for Peter.” 

The second the words left his mouth, it was like a light had clicked on inside of the billionaire’s mind. Now that he had admitted those words out loud, there was no denying it, nowhere left for him to hide. Tony _definitely_ had feelings for Peter Parker. 

“I could have told you that, sir.” 

Tony sat there at his desk, completely dumbfounded by his AI’s words. 

“Why didn’t you, then?!”

“I thought you knew. You always do say that you know everything, after all,” came his AI’s reply, and all Tony could do was laugh. 

It’s not every day that you realize you have feelings for your much younger, much hotter, way too out of your league protege, after all. 

“I have feelings for Peter Parker,” Tony repeated the words out loud to himself, completely in disbelief by this stunning new revelation. 

“Wow. You have truly outdone yourself this time, Tony Stark.” 

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, sighing deeply as he did so. 

Of all the things that Tony has done in his life, catching feelings for Peter, his protege, and the one good friend that he has in his life, was the icing on the cake. Tony has always had a special talent for wanting things that he can’t have. Why should this be any different for him? 

“Sir, if I may ask, why do you appear to be so distressed about this?”

“Why?” Tony scoffed, as if he were in disbelief that his AI could even ask him such an absurd question. “Jarvis, I think it may be time for me to recalibrate your settings.” 

“Ha ha,” Jarvis simply replied, which made Tony laugh once again. He truly did love his AI and his wonderful humor so much. 

After his laughter had subsided, Tony began to think about why the sudden rush of emotions that he had been feeling toward his new CEO was actually a bad thing. 

“Because… Peter is…” 

Tony took a moment to think about this, but his mind suddenly couldn’t come up with a good enough response. 

“He’s just too good for me, J. He deserves someone much better than me. Someone younger, someone with significantly less baggage than I have,” Tony admitted in a sad, quiet voice. 

“I’m divorced. I’m nowhere near the man I used to be. And Peter deserves everything.” 

The billionaire felt utterly defeated as he said those words out loud. No matter how deeply they hurt him, he knew every word that he had just spoken was the truth. 

“Well, I beg to differ, sir,” Jarvis replied, his tone more cheerful than it had been before. 

“It has been rather nice seeing you so upbeat ever since Peter arrived. I think that he has a rather positive effect on you, and vice versa. You have that same effect on him.” 

Tony took a moment to think about his AI’s words. He was right about Peter having a positive effect on him, but did he really have the same effect on Peter? 

“Either way, it’s not like it matters,” Tony sighed.

“Even though we both happen to be single, he and I have been through way too much to jump right into anything. It would be a really bad idea to try starting something new with him, especially since I’ve just promoted him to CEO of my company.”

“It appears that you certainly do have a type, Mr. Stark,” Jarvis snarked, which made Tony roll his eyes playfully. 

“Regardless of the fact that my ex-wife and my current crush have both held the same job title, that’s pretty much the only similarity that they share. Pepper and Peter couldn’t possibly be more different from each other.” 

“True,” Jarvis remarked. “One of them has caused you extreme duress, while the other causes you extreme happiness. I may not be capable of understanding complex things such as emotions, but even I can see that Peter is a much better match for you than your ex-wife.”

Tony swung around in his leather chair so that he could face the large floor to ceiling window behind him. 

“And what makes you say that?” He asked, gazing quizzically out of the window. This was something that he did whenever he got stuck on a problem, a coping mechanism that usually helped the billionaire clear his mind. 

“For one, I do not enjoy keeping twenty one separate files of domestic abuse caused by your ex-wife stored on your private server. Nor do I enjoy having to talk you down from a panic attack that was also caused by your ex-wife-“ 

“-Alright, I get it. You don’t need to list any more,” Tony cut in. He was already aware that Pepper was poisonous. He didn’t need to be reminded of that. 

“I only have one more. This one is about Peter, one I think you might enjoy.” 

Tony sighed.

“Let’s hear it,” he replied reluctantly. 

“Peter’s heart rate accelerates whenever he is around you, too. And I don’t think that is a coincidence.” 

Tony swiveled around in his desk chair once more. A huge grin spread across his entire face as he thought about the possibility that maybe, just maybe, Peter might have feelings for him, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you enjoyed this update! I am so excited to write these next few chapters :))))


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony begin their final preparations for the press conference!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are three parts to this chapter. In the first part, Peter has some flashbacks to his past with Quentin, and it sends him to a dark place. 
> 
> Trigger warning: Brief mentions of non-consensual sex 
> 
> *the angst is short lived, I promise. I’ve added extra fluff to make up for it!
> 
> Also, this chapter was completely inspired by Tom Holland’s legendary GQ Style photo shoot, which you can find [here](https://youtu.be/SlhInQ6xvJQ). Please enjoy :))))

Peter was freaking out. 

Tony did warn him that things would get a little weird for him as the day went on, but he didn’t expect for things to get so weird so soon. 

The moment Peter realized that Tony’s stylist was actually there for him, he couldn’t help but start to panic. This was a bit usual to him, to have this sort of reaction to something as simple as a mere haircut. Peter usually went to get his hair trimmed every few weeks or so, especially once those curls of his grew past a certain length. Once his hair became too hard for Peter to maintain, he would make an appointment with his aunt’s friend, Jill, to get it taken care of. 

So yes, Peter was used to getting frequent haircuts. But this time, it would be a complete head to toe makeover, and for some reason, Peter couldn’t shake the nervous feeling that had suddenly come over him. 

It wasn’t that Peter wasn’t excited to get a makeover. Being made over by a famous stylist, especially one that had worked on someone like Tony Stark, was a pretty magical concept. 

A part of him was relieved that he wouldn’t have to worry about picking out the wrong outfit to wear to the press conference. Having a professional work on his hair meant that Peter didn’t have to worry about it not cooperating for him, as it usually did whenever he tried fixing it for a big event. 

Considering he would be standing next to Tony, who was sure to look stunning, Peter did want to look his absolute best for the press conference. First impressions were important, after all, and he wanted his first appearance as CEO of Stark Industries to be perfect. 

Peter did feel a little inferior to be following in Pepper Potts’ shoes. She always looked pristine and very well put together, so the engineer wanted to make sure that people could tell that he at least tried to make himself look presentable. 

That’s when Peter realized that maybe he was in a little too over his head by choosing to accept Tony’s latest promotion to CEO of his multibillion dollar company. 

Peter sighed as he realized this fact. There was no reason for him to be feeling this way, especially since Tony himself had seemed so sure of his decision to give him that promotion. 

Not to mention, the stylist that Tony had hired had been nothing but kind to Peter since they met. She was full of compliments that truly made him feel like a celebrity. 

Peter loves fashion. He had fallen in love with Sonia’s style the moment he laid eyes on her. He knew that he was in good hands, especially since his mentor had given her such a high recommendation. 

Things began to spiral for Peter once he was whisked away from Tony. His insecurities about not feeling good enough for his new role were starting to surface, and it was hard for the new CEO to keep his anxiety under control. 

While Sonia and her team were setting up their equipment for the appointment, Peter busied himself with taking in the details of the room they were in. The room was spacious and full of natural lighting, but it wasn’t very cozy. 

Peter had never been to this part of the penthouse before. He did enjoy being able to see what one of Tony’s actual guest bedrooms looked like. This particular bedroom was beautifully decorated, but there were no personal touches to the room like there were in his bedroom. 

Peter often wondered if Tony had ever let anyone stay in the bedroom that he frequents whenever he stays over at the Tower. After seeing this wing of the penthouse, he couldn’t help but grin at the thought of only himself having the privilege of staying in his bedroom. 

It was the only room that was down the hall from Tony’s own actual bedroom, after all. 

“You doing okay, Peter?” Sonia asked, which brought the new CEO out of his thoughts. 

“Oh, yes. Of course,” Peter replied. He had been chewing on his fingernail, which is something that he does whenever he’s nervous. He gave the stylist the best smile that he could, despite the sudden twist of nerves that he was currently feeling. 

“We’ll be done setting up in no time. Just make yourself comfortable, I’ll be with you in just a minute.” 

Peter nodded, and continued to watch as Sonia’s two assistants, Marco and Frank, were nearly done with setting up a table full of all different types of hair styling and makeup equipment. The table was set up next to a large vanity, surrounded by mirrors and big lights that had already set up. 

Peter was standing off to the side, anxiously watching as the two assistants scrambled around the spare bedroom. He could tell that they were almost finished with the setup, and that was the moment when Peter felt his anxiety begin to surge. 

“Alright, dear. We’re just about ready for you,” Sonia said to Peter with a grin. 

She tossed a plain black v-neck T-shirt at him to change into, and that was the moment Peter realized he couldn’t go through with this. 

Once Peter changed into this new shirt, Sonia and her assistants would be able to see the damage that Quentin had left behind on his skin. Those yellowing purple splotches would be on full display, and it made Peter feel sick. 

The thought made the new CEO so uncomfortable, he felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

“I…” 

Peter tried to speak, but the words got stuck in his throat.

He knew that he didn’t owe them or anyone else an explanation about how those marks had gotten there, but it was still too much for Peter to bear. 

Peter was too embarrassed to admit what had happened to him; that he let the man that he once trusted put his hands on him, even after he said no. He was too ashamed to admit that things became worse as Peter begged Quentin to stop, pleading with him to at least slow down once he realized that the harder he fought, the worse Quentin would hurt him. 

Quentin didn’t slow down for Peter, and he didn’t stop. He just kept going and going, harder and faster until Peter submitted to him completely and gave in. Peter had no fight left in him after that. He let Quentin do what he wanted, taking him repeatedly until finally, it was over. 

Tears formed in Peter’s eyes as pieces of that horrible night came back to haunt him. He hated that he was still plagued by Quentin, even though he had made the decision to permanently delete him from his life. 

Peter had worked hard all week to forget what had happened between them, but suddenly, it was all that he could think about. 

“It’s just that I- I can’t-“ 

Sonia gave her assistants a look, who both began to make their way toward the door. 

“It’s not a problem for us to step out of the room if you want some privacy, dear. It’s really no trouble,” Sonia grinned at him, but Peter shook his head. 

“No, you don’t have to leave. That’s not it,” Peter replied quickly. “It’s just really hard to explain it, I just-“ 

“Peter,” Sonia cut him off, her voice gentle. “You don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to do. What you’re wearing is fine, actually. I can work around the collar. It’s not a big deal.” 

She wore a kind smile as she swapped out the shirt in Peter’s hands with a bottle of water, who took it eagerly. Sonia then directed Peter to have a seat on one of the chairs they had set up, which he was grateful for. He didn’t realize that his body was shaking until that moment. 

“I can tell that something is troubling you, but you don’t have to be afraid. Not of us, at least,” Sonia began to explain. 

“Marco, Frank, and I have all signed NDA’s. That’s the first thing we do whenever we work with our clients, especially new ones like you. We take complete confidentiality very seriously.” 

As soon as the NDA was mentioned, Peter began to relax a little. Non-disclosure agreements are something that Peter was very familiar with, considering he worked with someone like Tony Stark. 

“There’s a reason that we do house calls. We are fortunate enough to do business with some pretty big name celebrities, like Mr. Stark. We don’t want our clients having their privacy violated by any means. Whatever we speak of, whether it’s during the appointment or any time after, it stays between us. I know that we just met, but I promise that you can trust me. These guys are pretty great, too,” Sonia gestured to her assistants, who were waiting patiently by the door. 

They gave Peter a small smile and a wave, which made the new CEO laugh. Sonia waited for Peter to take another sip of his water, before continuing. 

“We’ve been doing business with Mr. Stark for a long time. He is a very good client of ours. We consider him part of our family, and after meeting you, this extends to you now, too.” 

Peter couldn’t help but grin at the mention of his boss. 

“Tony really is the best,” Peter replied, his voice suddenly coming back to him. Just the mere mention of Tony made everything better. 

“Mr. Stark is really special. I know I mentioned that NDA a moment ago, but I know he won’t mind if I share this with you,” Sonia continued. 

“I will admit that I had some reservations about keeping the appointment after he told me his intentions of having me work on someone else instead of him. But Peter, there was so much joy in his voice as he described you. Something told me to keep the appointment as planned, and I’m so happy that I did. I know that we just met, but I can see why he speaks so highly of you.” 

Peter was all smiles as Sonia confessed that to him. 

“I don’t know how I got so lucky. He changed my life,” Peter replied, with stars in his eyes. “I was just a nobody before I met him, but he never made me feel like I wasn’t good enough. Not once. Tony is just so… incredible.” 

Sonia grinned at him. 

“Now that I can see for myself that Tony wasn’t lying about how special you are, I can’t wait to begin working with you. But you don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to do,” Sonia replied, her voice still gentle. 

“If you want, I can grab Mr. Stark for you, or we can postpone the appointment for another time if that works better for you.” 

Peter shook his head immediately at the thought of postponing the appointment. Tony had gone through the trouble of setting this up for him, and had been so excited about sharing the incredibly sweet surprise with him. 

Not to mention, the press conference would be happening very soon. The clock was ticking, and the window of time was closing in on him. 

Peter didn’t have another second to waste. 

“N-no, that’s not necessary,” Peter replied immediately. “It’s just that I…”

He closed his eyes, willing himself to think about anything other than how dirty and broken being with Quentin now made him feel. 

He felt his thoughts drift to Tony, his wonderful mentor, and immediately, Peter smiled. Tony had been so genuinely concerned about him and his wellbeing, especially after confiding in him about Quentin. 

Suddenly all Peter could think about was the pained look in his mentor’s eyes, and the sincerity in his voice as Tony explained that what had happened with Quentin wasn’t Peter’s fault. 

In that moment, all Peter could think about was Tony. From the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles at him, to the way his arms feel when they were wrapped around him.

Tony made everything better, and he was waiting for him. 

Quentin had already stolen far too much of Peter’s life. He wouldn’t allow the man he once longed for to take even another moment of his life, especially now that he wants so desperately to move on. 

Peter decided that the only way to get through this was to completely rip the bandaid off. 

“I just got out of a really bad relationship. It wasn’t even a real relationship, we… we weren’t even officially dating,” Peter explained. 

He hated how broken his voice sounded, but he was grateful that the words were finally being spoken out loud. 

“I see,” Sonia nodded. 

She crouched down in front of Peter so that she could be eye level with him. “How long were you seeing this person for?” 

“About a year,” Peter spoke, his voice quiet. His eyes were fixed on his water bottle. He found it hard to look anywhere else. 

“Those are the hardest types of relationships to be in, Peter. Believe me, I know,” Sonia replied sympathetically. 

“Me too,” both Marco and Frank chimed in, which actually caused Peter to smile. It was nice to know that he wasn’t alone. 

“I broke things off with him. Yesterday, as a matter of fact. I just couldn’t take it anymore,” Peter continued, which earned another warm smile from the stylist. 

“You’re a hero for surviving it. I don’t want you to ever forget that,” she said, which made Peter smile again. 

“Thank you. That’s really nice of you to say. But I…” Peter’s words trailed off. “This is the hard part.” 

“Take your time,” Sonia encouraged him. 

“He sort of… left his mark on me, so to speak. Which is the reason that I’m wearing this,” Peter continued, gesturing to the collar of the turtleneck. 

“I shouldn’t be so afraid of doing something as simple as changing into a T-shirt, but… I am. Because I am ashamed of what I let him do to me. But… I don’t want to let him win anymore, either.”

With that, Peter pulled down the collar of his turtleneck, revealing the yellow and purple bruises that had been previously hidden underneath. 

“Oh, darling,” The stylist gasped, covering her mouth. “I’m so sorry this happened to you. That looks so painful.”

“It doesn’t hurt much anymore,” Peter replied, giving the stylist a weak smile. 

“It's just there, and it’s really ugly, and I hate that even a week after I last saw him he’s… still here. It’s like I can’t get rid of him, and it’s frustrating,” Peter’s voice cracked as he finished speaking. 

“I want to hug you. Is it alright if I hug you?” Sonia asked, as Peter nodded. 

He couldn’t help but smile as the stylist wrapped her arms around him in a big hug, holding him tight. 

“I know that we just met, but I’m so thankful that you were able to speak up about this. I know that couldn’t have been easy for you. And it probably doesn’t mean much, but I’m proud of you.”

Sonia gave Peter another gentle squeeze, before letting him go. 

“I have an abusive ex-husband myself,” she added, which earned a surprised look from Peter. 

“You?” He asked, in complete disbelief that a woman as seemingly strong as her could have gone through something so terrible. 

“Mhm. Son of a bitch used to like to toss me around, but I showed him.”

“What did you do?” Peter asked, his eyes wide. 

“His favorite thing to hold over me was that I would never be strong enough to survive without him. It wasn’t easy. It was absolute hell for a while, but I did it. I left his sorry ass,” Sonia replied proudly. 

“We’ve been divorced for about eight years now. I met the love of my life right after I left him, and I married her a year ago.”

“You are such a badass,” Peter marveled, staring at the stylist in awe. 

She took Peter’s hand in her own, and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“Trust me, babe. Sometimes things have to get worse before they get better. But I promise you, even if it takes a while, eventually things have this funny way of working themselves out. Sometimes when you least expect it.” 

“Thank you,” Peter said, wearing a real grin this time. 

“Of course, dear,” Sonia replied. She placed her hand on the side of Peter’s face, giving him a very sweet smile. 

“How anyone could hurt someone as handsome as you is beyond me. You are way too good for a jerk like him. You did the right thing by leaving him.” 

“Mr. Stark said the same thing,” Peter said, which earned him wide grin from the stylist. 

“He is the smartest man alive. He knows a thing or two about rough relationships. I’m glad you have him.” 

“Me too,” Peter grinned. He suddenly wasn’t afraid anymore, not when he remembered everything that he had to look forward to. “Speaking of, I don’t want to keep him waiting. I think I’m ready to get started now, if that’s okay.” 

“Only if you’re sure,” Sonia said to him, to which Peter responded with a wide grin of his own. 

“I am,” he replied, which earned a loud cheer from Sonia and her two assistants. 

“Fabulous! Don’t you worry about a thing, Peter dear. I have big plans for you.” 

She wore a big grin as she sauntered over to one of the racks full of clothing. 

“Coincidentally, I did happen to bring along a couple of different turtlenecks for you to try on. They’re actually really on trend right now, and I have no doubt that you will be an absolute knockout while you rock it,” she called out, before looking over her shoulder at him. 

“Seriously, your bone structure is out of this world, Peter. If anyone can pull off a turtleneck, it’s you.”

Peter blushed, which made the stylist grin triumphantly. She hung the garments that she had been looking for on the front of the rack, before coming back over to him. 

“But first, before we do anything else, I’d like to show you a few little tricks that you can use that will hide those nasty marks that creep left behind,” Sonia said, her eyes sparkling as she spoke those words. “How about we start there?” 

Peter’s entire face lit up at her suggestion. He felt his heart feel whole again, dulling the ache that Quentin had left behind. 

“Sure. That sounds great, actually,” Peter replied, wearing a dazzling smile. 

Sonia winked at him before once again handing him that shirt to change into. She ruffled up his hair, before gesturing for her assistants to join her outside of the room to give Peter some privacy. 

The moment the door closed behind them, Peter couldn’t help but smile. He took his phone out of his pocket, and opened up a text to send to Tony. 

_Sonia is incredible. Thank you so much for this, Mr. Stark. I can’t wait to see you._

After Peter hit send, he took Tony’s shirt off, and hugged onto the garment tight. He then tugged on the shirt that the stylist had given him to change into, and opened the bedroom door. 

“I’m ready now,” Peter spoke with a wide grin. 

Within seconds, he found himself sitting in front of a large mirror, and he couldn’t help but to smile at his reflection. 

Peter wasn’t over what had happened between him and Quentin. He knew that it wasn’t going to be easy, and that it would probably be awhile before the lingering effects of that tumultuous relationship wore off completely. 

But the one thing that the young CEO was certain of, was how eager he was to begin this new chapter of his life completely free of Quentin Beck.

* * *

Two hours later, Peter’s face was hurting from laughing so much. 

Sonia, Marco, and Frank were not only incredibly talented stylists, but they were absolutely hysterical. Peter hadn’t laughed this much in so long. The makeover session with them was exactly what the stressed out graduate school student needed, and he was so happy that things had turned out the way they did. 

Tony must have known that this would happen. Peter felt so warm and special just thinking about how kind it was to be given such an extravagant gift from him. 

Sonia had been a complete angel, taking such great care of Peter while she explained multiple different techniques using makeup to cover up the damage that Quentin had left behind. 

Once the marks were all covered up, Peter was able to relax, and that’s when the real fun began. They shared stories from both their professional and personal lives, and Peter loved every minute of it. 

Sonia was every bit as incredible as Tony had described her. She had already given him a new haircut, and was just about done working on his makeup. 

Peter had worn makeup a few times before in his life, but he had never had it done by a professional. He felt glamorous, and loved being a part of the decision making process. 

They had settled on an incredibly soft white turtleneck, and paired it with a pair of light brown pants. Peter really liked that his outfit was simple. It helped ease his mind about making it look like he was trying too hard. 

Once Peter was dressed, Sonia got back to work at styling his hair. 

“I swear, Peter. It has been such a joy working with you today,” She said, working some gel through his hair. “We’re almost done, and I’m a little bit sad about that.” 

“Stop,” Peter blushed, but Sonia wasn’t finished. 

“I mean it,” she said, meeting his gaze in the mirror. “You are such a delight. I wish all of my clients were as much fun to work on as you have been.” 

“Seriously?”

Sonia nodded. 

“I work on celebrities, Pete. Not all of them are very nice. Unfortunately we have to learn that the hard way, sometimes.” 

“Like that one lady,” Frank brought up, which earned a groan from each of them. 

“We did this real high profile wedding once. The bride was such a monster, I almost quit,” Frank continued, which made Peter gasp. 

Sonia and her assistants were so genuine and funny. He found it hard to believe that anyone could be rude to them. 

“What happened?” Peter asked, loving the gossip. 

“She was just so mean. Her husband is like, the nicest guy, too. I wanted to crash the wedding just so I could object,” Frank explained, but Sonia cut him off. 

“Guys, that’s enough,” she warned, despite giving them a playful smirk. “Unfortunately because of those NDA’s, we can’t go into any more detail about that. But he’s right, she was a terrible monster.” 

“Wow,” Peter mused. 

“Speaking of wow,” Sonia said, before turning Peter’s chair around so that he could look at himself in the mirror. “What do you think?” 

“Holy… fuck,” Peter said, staring wide eyed at his reflection. He looked incredible! 

“I can’t believe that’s me!” He giggled, unable to stop marveling at his reflection. 

“Believe it, babe. I’ve only been going on and on about how fantastic your bone structure is all day. Hopefully now you’ll actually believe me,” Sonia said, wearing a wide grin as she watched Peter admire her handiwork. 

“I just can’t believe how… _fancy_ you made me look!” 

Sonia lead him over to a large mirror, so Peter could see the entire look now that it was all put together. 

“I didn’t think that I’d ever be able to look the part, but… wow. You’ve helped me so much! Thank you,” Peter continued to gush. 

“You’re very welcome, Peter,” Sonia said, grinning at him. “Here is my card. Promise me you’ll use it if you ever need anything. Anything at all.” 

“I will,” Peter beamed at her. “I can’t thank you enough for all of your help.” 

“You’ve got this, Peter,” She said, leaning in to give Peter one final hug. “Don’t let anyone treat you like you aren’t the best thing that’s ever happened to them.” 

“I won’t, I promise,” Peter replied, holding her tight. “You remind me so much of my aunt. She would love you.” 

“Well, let me know the next time she needs a hot new look! I’d be delighted to hook her up,” Sonia laughed. 

“We’ll be all packed up in just a minute. Good luck at the press conference, you’re going to knock them dead.” 

“I hope so,” Peter replied. He watched in complete awe as Sonia’s assistants had most of their equipment already packed up. 

“I was really nervous, but you guys have really helped. I can’t wait to see Mr. Stark. I really hope he likes it.” 

“I know he will,” She said, giving him a wink. She put her leopard print fur coat back on, before giving Peter one last hug. 

“Goodbye, Mr. Parker. I hope we meet again soon!” 

Peter gave her one final wave as she walked out of the door, before turning back to look at his reflection in the mirror. He truly couldn’t believe how fantastic he looked! 

After saying goodbye to Marco and Frank, Peter headed back to his bedroom. There were a few final touches that he wanted to add to his look, including the watch that Tony had given him for Christmas last year. 

Once he put the accessory on, he felt more than ready for the press conference. 

“Hey Jarvis?” 

“Hello, Peter. What can I do for you?”

“Is Mr. Stark busy?” He asked, biting at his nail again. He wasn’t nervous to see Tony. In fact, he was quite eager to see his mentor. He was just worried that Tony might not like his new look. 

“Mr. Stark is currently in his bedroom. He’s busy getting ready for the press conference.” 

“Okay. Can you let me know when he’s free?” 

“You’ve got it, Peter.” 

Peter couldn’t help but grin as he sat down on his bed. They had about thirty minutes to go before they had to be at the press conference. 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and set to work on preparing his speech for the press conference.

* * *

As soon as Tony was finished with making sure his preparations were ready to go for the afternoon, he set off for his bedroom. 

The countdown to the press conference was nearing its end, and he couldn’t stall for time anymore. Tony had been successful in pushing the time back on it for a second time, which he felt pretty great about. The board of directors made it a point to give him the okay on pushing the announcement back, but only on the condition that there would be no more delays. 

Tony could handle that, considering he knew that the extra time would benefit both him and Peter. 

_…Peter._

Just the thought of the younger man caused an onslaught of butterflies to flutter around in Tony’s stomach. The billionaire laughed to himself as he realized that even after so long, at the ripe old age of 44, he hadn’t lost his ability of feeling something so wonderful. 

He headed to his en suite to take a shower, just to wake himself up a little. He had been through a pretty intense rollercoaster of emotions over the last 24 hours. To say that Tony felt a little wiped out was the understatement of the year. 

What he really wanted to do was cancel everything that he had planned for the day and curl up on one of the many soft lounging areas around his penthouse, with Peter in his arms. Tony wanted that more than anything, but they had important business to attend to. 

Not to mention, the billionaire was utterly mortified at the thought of asking his brand new CEO if he was into cuddling. No matter how badly he wanted it, that was a question that a man like Tony was not even a little bit prepared to ask. 

The shower was needed to help clear his thoughts, and Tony felt much better afterward. He checked his watch, and felt relieved as he realized that he was actually ahead of schedule. 

This was a rare treat for the billionaire. He took his time getting ready, and actually felt like he was finally prepared for the press conference. 

“Sir, Peter is in his room. He is asking for you,” Jarvis said, which caused Tony’s heart rate to speed up. 

“Is he alright?” 

“Indeed, sir. I think he misses you.” 

Tony couldn’t stop grinning at the AI’s words for even a minute. 

He picked his phone up from where he had tossed it aside earlier, and grinned even wider as he saw that there was a message from Peter waiting for him. 

_I can’t wait to see you, either,_ Tony replied back. 

He pocketed his phone, beaming the entire time. He felt like he was walking on air. 

“Jarvis, where are we in regards to the second part of Peter’s surprise?” 

“Right on schedule, sir. Your guests will be arriving shortly.” 

“Perfect. Thank you for everything, J.” 

“It is more than worth it to see you this happy.”

After melting just the tiniest bit at his AI’s words, Tony took one final look in the mirror. 

His beard was perfect, his hair looked better than it had in a long time, and he was wearing a brand new three piece suit that looked incredible on him. 

Tony couldn’t figure out why, but he felt better than he had in a really long time. 

He grabbed the single purple tulip that he had clipped from the garden just before he began getting ready, and headed for Peter’s door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dreamy sigh*
> 
> That chapter was so much fun to write. Please let me know if you enjoyed the update! :))


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. That’s all I can say about this chapter. It’s 100% pure, uncut Starker fluff. A little Valentine’s Day treat, if you will. 
> 
> Enjoy, my darlings :))

The moment Peter opened his bedroom door, Tony knew that he was in trouble. Peter was standing on the other side of his bedroom door, looking more devastatingly handsome than the billionaire had ever seen him. 

“Hi, Tony,” Peter spoke shyly, biting his lip as he peeked over the partially open door. It wasn’t even opened all the way, and already Tony was having a hard time keeping his sudden new interest in the younger man in check. 

“Hi, Peter,” Tony finally managed to say after realizing he had been staring. “I got this for you.”

Tony grinned softly as he held up the beautiful bright purple tulip, which caused the younger man’s face to light up into an even more brilliant smile. 

“You did?!” 

The way Peter’s eyes lit up at this very small little gift caused the billionaire’s heart to swell. It was doing the strangest things inside of his chest, and he loved every minute of it. 

As the new CEO reached forward to take the flower from his mentor’s hand, Tony felt a shiver run through his entire body as Peter’s fingers brushed against his. 

“It’s beautiful,” Peter replied, grinning widely at him. He held the flower close to his chest, staring in awe at the small gift. 

_You’re beautiful-_

“Thank you, Tony,” Peter gushed. “Nobody has ever given me a flower before.”

Tony couldn’t believe that he had been the first to do that for him. Peter deserved so many wonderful things. He loved being the one that caused Peter to smile like that. He wanted to do it more often. 

“You’re welcome, Peter,” Tony replied, grinning widely at his protege. “Now come on out here! Let me get a good look at you.” 

Peter took a deep breath as he hid his face behind the partially opened door once again, before stepping out into the well-lit hallway. 

“I feel just like Sandra Bullock in that really old movie that my aunt likes,” Peter mused, laughing for a moment. 

“What do you think?” 

If Tony had heard Peter’s joke about the ‘really old movie’, he probably would have laughed. But he couldn’t focus on anything other than the way Peter was staring at him, with his eyes so big and inviting. He couldn’t get over how utterly perfect his protege looked in that moment, and it had nothing to do with the thousand dollar makeover he had just received. 

Peter appeared taller, more confident. It was as if something more than a fancy new haircut had happened while Peter had been apart from him. 

The Peter Parker that stood before him held such a powerful aura about him, it made the billionaire weak. 

Tony was used to being surrounded by luxury. Extravagance and decadence ruled his world, he was used to it. He had traveled all around the world, and even into space. Twice. 

He had seen more beautiful sights than he can remember, located in places that were so breathtaking, they could never be described into words. Tony had met more than his fair share of visually stunning people thanks to being a Hollywood A-lister since birth, and had even been married. 

But neither the Eiffel Tower, the view of Earth from space, or his former bride walking down the aisle toward him on their wedding day had taken Tony Stark’s breath away the way Peter had just now. 

Tony felt like he was seeing Peter Parker for the very first time, and it was incredible. 

“Wow,” was the only word that came to Tony’s mind. Peter had rendered him completely speechless. 

“Is that a good wow?” Peter asked, peering up at Tony through his lashes. 

“It’s a… _wow_ ,” Tony repeated, as he peered dreamily at the other man. “I can’t even form words, Peter. You look ravishing. Radiant.” 

Peter leaned back against the wall, grinning at him. Tony couldn’t help but to advance just the slightest bit closer to him. 

“Remind me to tip Sonia extra big. I told you that she does fantastic work,” Tony said, hoping that the mention of his stylist would make Peter think that her handiwork was the reason that he was having trouble speaking. 

It had nothing to do with the makeover at all. It was all Peter. 

“I’d like to tip her, too. She reminded me of my aunt, you know,” Peter spoke then, his tone suddenly sad. 

“I really wish that they had been able to fly out for the press conference. I miss them so much.” 

Tony could sense that Peter was beginning to feel sad, and he couldn’t have that. He took the tulip from Peter’s fingers, and slid it along his ear so that it rested perfectly in his meticulously styled hair. Peter’s breath hitched at Tony’s movements, causing the older man to have to fight extra hard at the sudden urge that he felt to lean forward to kiss his protege. 

“I’m sure you’ll see them before you know it,” Tony replied, trying his damndest to keep from spilling the secret that Peter’s aunt and uncle had actually just arrived at the Tower a few minutes ago to surprise him. 

“I just can’t believe that you even mentioned that as an option last night. You have no idea what that meant to me,” Peter said, his eyes gleaming as they stared back into his mentor’s. “Nobody has ever done anything even remotely that incredible for me before. I just really wanted to thank you. You’re… so incredible, Tony.” 

The billionaire leaned forward to press a soft, lingering kiss to his protege’s forehead. His hands found their way to either side of Peter’s handsome face, as the softest grin imaginable graced his features. 

“You’re pretty incredible, too, Peter Parker,” Tony replied. 

He continued to get lost in Peter’s eyes for a moment, before reality hit him like a bolt of lightning. 

“Oh! We have to- um. You and I, we should probably head down,” Tony blurted, suddenly stumbling over his words. “I keep getting updates that everything is set up, they’re just waiting on us. But first, we have to swing by and pick up something from your new office.”

Tony poked Peter playfully on the tip of his nose as he said that, which made the new CEO giggle. 

“My new office,” Peter marveled, his eyes shining. “I’ve never had my own office before, either!” 

“Who said you get your own office?” Tony scoffed, though the look of pure joy in his eyes gave him away. Tony couldn’t stop grinning for even a minute. He loved watching Peter’s reaction to something as simple as a flower or a new office. He was used to being surrounded by stiff, joyless people; the kind that would have taken things like a fancy new office or even a hand picked flower for granted. Peter was the exact opposite, which made Tony want to reach for the stars so that he could do even more things for him. 

“I mean, I guess you could have your own office if you wanted. But I was sort of hoping that we could share one. If that’s alright with you,” Tony said playfully, giving Peter his best puppy dog eyes. He completed that look with a little pout and everything, which positively melted the younger man. 

“God. Yes, Tony,” Peter replied, beaming at him. “I was hoping that my office would be close to yours, anyway. Sharing an office with you is the only thing that would be even better.” 

“Well, let’s go see it, then!” 

Tony was so excited about this next part, he could hardly stand it. He took Peter by the hand, but the younger man tugged him back. 

“Wait… Tony. Before we go…” 

Tony turned to look back at his protege, who suddenly wore a concerned look on his face. 

“What is it?”

He squeezed Peter’s hand, but that only seemed to cause the younger man more distress. Tony felt like he had been punched in the gut; something felt wrong.

“I’ve been thinking about how you said that things might not be the same after we announce everything. I just really wanted to do this first,” the young engineer said, before pulling his mentor by the hand straight into his arms. 

“Pete…” 

Within seconds, Tony’s arms were wrapped around Peter’s waist, securing the younger man closer to him. He didn’t bother questioning it. Peter seemed to really need the contact, and Tony was more than happy to give it to him. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” Peter asked, his voice muffled against Tony’s skin. 

“Anything.”

“You promise?” He asked, pulling his face away from the safety of Tony’s neck so that he could make eye contact with him instead. 

“I absolutely promise,” Tony replied, giving his protege the most brilliant smile that he possibly could. 

The light returned to Peter’s eyes the moment Tony grinned at him like that, replacing the uncertainty that had been there just moments before. 

“I really like it when you hold me like this,” Peter replied, in a tone that made the billionaire weak. The look that Peter was giving him was driving the older man completely crazy. 

“Can I tell you a secret?” 

Peter nodded. 

“I like it, too,” Tony admitted, peering just as hungrily back into Peter’s eyes. “...a lot.”

“Yeah?” 

Tony’s eyes drifted down to Peter’s lips. He nodded. 

“How could I not?”

That answer seemed to please Peter. That shy grin returned to his gorgeous face, as his arms dangled loosely around Tony’s shoulders. 

“I think… that maybe… you should hold onto me like this more often,” Peter added, in a tone that made the billionaire’s mouth _water_. 

“You do?”

“Yeah.”

The inventor’s hands were on Peter’s hips. He wanted to pull him closer, but he couldn’t. 

Not yet. 

“Tell me I’m not reading this wrong,” Tony rasped, peering desperately into the younger man’s eyes. 

All Peter could do was grin at him, and pull him in closer. Tony’s hands tightened around Peter’s waist in response. 

“What else do you want me to do?” 

The moan that Peter gave him in response was positively unholy. 

“Anything. Everything.”

The hungry look in his protege’s eyes was positively sinful. 

“Please, Mr. Stark.” 

Nothing had ever sounded sweeter to the billionaire. He wanted nothing more than to lean in and positively devour the younger man, starting with Peter’s lips, and not finishing until he knew what every inch of his gorgeous skin tasted like. Tony wished for so many things, but there simply wasn’t enough time to explain all of this. 

Tony felt intoxicated by Peter. It was dizzying how badly he wanted him, especially since it had been such an incredibly long time since he had felt this way about anyone. 

But if they were going to do this, Tony needed to know that Peter was in it for the long haul. His days of being a playboy are over, and he has no desire to get back into that lifestyle of one night stands with people who don’t mean anything to him. 

Peter meant way too much to him. A one night stand with him wouldn’t be possible, because it wouldn’t be enough. Tony wanted everything from Peter, too, but unfortunately, their conversation would have to wait until later. 

Tony put his hand on the side of Peter’s face, who immediately leaned right into it like a kitten. He then leaned in to nuzzle against Peter’s ear, letting his lips ghost ever so softly against that sweet skin.

“Oh, Peter,” Tony began, trying his hardest to contain himself. “You have to be honest with me and tell me that I’m not reading this wrong. I need your explicit permission. Because, oh, the things that I want to do…” 

Tony leaned in to press his lips against the shell of Peter’s ear, causing the younger man to squirm in his arms. 

“You’re not,” Peter gasped, desperately grabbing at the lapels of Tony’s expensive new suit jacket. His words were husky and his eyes were dark as they peered deeply into his mentor’s, pleading with him. 

“You’re definitely not reading this wrong. Please, Tony...” 

Tony groaned, a sound so sinful at Peter’s response. 

“As much as I want to show you in excruciating detail how badly I want this with you, I’m going to need you to ask me that question again later.” 

After those words were whispered right into his protege’s ear, Tony ghosted his lips along the length of Peter’s sharp jawline, down to the very corner of his exquisite mouth. 

Tony felt Peter’s breath hitch as he placed the most tender of kisses to the corner of those enticing lips. The sound that Peter elicited in response was _everything_. 

“Promise we’ll come back to this,” Peter pleaded, tugging hard at Tony’s tie. The look in his eyes made Tony want to give in, but he refrained. 

“Only if we can go slow,” Tony replied. 

His voice was _wrecked_. 

Tony’s hands found their way to either side of Peter’s handsome face, gazing longingly at him. 

“It’s been a really long time since I’ve felt this way about anyone,” Tony spoke, gazing so sweetly at the other man. 

“The thing is, I don’t want to rush anything with you. I can’t rush anything; not with you, Peter. You mean too much to me,” he added, not wanting for Peter to think that he was rejecting him. 

“We can go slow,” Peter replied, his eyes sparkling. He moved his face a little, so that his lips could gently brush against Tony’s palm. 

“I think going slow sounds perfect, but I just…”

His words trailed off, leaving the billionaire on the edge of his seat. Tony was hanging on to every word. 

“What is it, my Peter?” 

The most endearing little smile broke out across Peter’s entire face, causing the billionaire to positively melt into the other man’s embrace. 

There was no denying it. Tony was completely under Peter’s spell. His mind was made up, and there was nothing that anyone could say or do to make him change his mind about this. 

Peter was it for him. 

“I know that we have places to be,” Peter reasoned, his eyes pleading. “But I just feel like I’m going to lose my mind if I don’t get to feel your lips on mine at some point soon. I just really needed to tell you that before we go-“

Tony groaned, loudly, in the otherwise quiet hallway. 

He hesitated for a second; and only for a second, before leaning in to press a deep, smoldering kiss to Peter’s lips. Peter’s arms tightened around the older man as he desperately kissed him back, moaning so sweetly into Tony’s mouth. 

It was a moment that Tony would never forget. His first kiss with Peter Parker was absolutely perfect. 

“Fuck, that was one hell of a line, Peter,” Tony said, laughing as he leaned in to kiss Peter’s lips again and again. Now that the billionaire knew what his protege’s lips tasted like, he couldn’t stop kissing him. 

“Just for the record, I am never that smooth. It’s you, Tony. You do this to me,” Peter replied, giggling as he stared so happily at his mentor. 

“It's you, too, Pete. I was trying to wait, trying to go slow. I was trying to be good,” Tony laughed, before leaning into place another deep, long kiss to Peter’s lips. 

“...And then you go and say something like that,” Tony finished, gazing so deeply into his protege’s eyes once that gorgeous kiss had ended. “How was I supposed to hold back when the hottest guy I’ve ever met gave me such a perfect line like that?” 

“There is no way that I’m the hottest guy you’ve ever met, Tony. That can’t be true,” Peter looked at his mentor as if he were in complete disbelief, but all Tony could do was grin at him. 

“Believe it, Peter,” Tony said, as he leaned in to press another deep, gorgeous kiss to his protege’s lips.

“I know that this is dangerous information to give you, but I don’t care. You can have anything in the world— anything at all, as long as you kiss me like that. You don’t know what you just got yourself into, Peter Parker.”

“I know _exactly_ what I just got myself into,” Peter replied, giving his mentor a smirk. “I’m a scientist, Tony. I had this little hypothesis that I just couldn’t stop thinking about. So I added up all of the variables, I checked out every potential outcome-“

“You brought science into this. God, you’re perfect,” Tony interrupted, kissing Peter hard on those gorgeous lips of his. 

“I learned from the best,” Peter moaned, so sweetly as Tony pressed him up against the wall. 

The billionaire could have died right then and there when he felt Peter open his mouth for him, allowing him as much access that he wanted. Tony took it greedily, moaning as his tongue entered Peter’s mouth for the first time. Peter tasted so sweet. He simply couldn’t get enough. 

“Sir, I hate to interrupt, but I need to inform you that your guests have arrived. They are waiting for you and Mr. Parker downstairs,” Jarvis’ voice spoke from out of nowhere, causing Tony to regretfully break apart from Peter’s lips. 

“Guests? You mean for the press conference?” Peter asked, as realization flashed across his mentor’s face. 

“Fuck, I almost forgot,” Tony sighed exasperatedly. He stared longingly at Peter, before giving him another long, tender kiss. 

“Your surprise, Pete. I have something else for you, it’s in your office. Our office,” Tony replied, his eyes gleaming as he leaned in to kiss Peter again. 

“You have another surprise for me? God, you’re amazing,” Peter marveled, as he pulled his mentor in by his tie to press a final kiss to Tony’s lips. 

He took Tony by the hand and ran with him toward the elevator, laughing the entire way. 

Once they were inside the elevator, Tony instructed his trusty AI to take them down to where their new office is located. 

Peter gazed over at him, with stars in his eyes. 

“Tony, you’ve done enough. I don’t know what else you possibly could have gotten me-“

_“Surprise!!”_

* * *

Peter had never felt more stunned in his entire life. Not only did Tony completely floor him just a few moments ago by _kissing him as if the fate of the world depended on it_ , but that incredible man somehow managed to outdo himself once again. 

Standing there on the other side of the elevator doors were Peter’s two best friends, MJ and Gwen. And standing right next to them, was Peter’s aunt and uncle! 

“What the- oh my God!” 

His hands were clamped over his mouth as he took in the sight of the four people who meant the most to him. 

“All of the people that I love the most are here! In the same place!” Peter gushed, which earned laughs from everyone in the room. 

He then looked over at Tony, the most amazing man he had ever met, who had just kissed him like it was what he was put on this earth to do. 

Nothing could ever take away the amount of joy that Peter felt in that moment. He had never been more sure of anything. This is what Peter wanted. This is exactly where he needed to be. 

“You look so snazzy, Peter!” His aunt May greeted him, as she wrapped her arms around him in the biggest hug. Peter felt his heart threaten to burst as he squeezed her back. 

He couldn’t believe that someone as important as Tony Stark had gone out of their way and planned such an elaborate surprise like this for him! It was truly the happiest moment of his entire life. 

“I just can’t believe that you’re all here!” Peter replied excitedly, as his uncle clapped a hand on his back. 

“Uncle Ben,” Peter spoke, his voice watery as he hugged onto his uncle so tightly. “You don’t know how much I’ve missed you.”

“I do know, kiddo. Believe me, I know,” Ben replied, which made tears form in Peter’s eyes. 

He made eye contact with Tony then, who was watching their interaction from across the room with the fondest little grin on his face. 

“Thank you,” Peter mouthed to him over Ben’s shoulder, squeezing the older man tight. 

“And you guys!” 

Peter turned his attention to his two best friends. MJ had her arms wrapped around Gwen, who was crying uncontrollably. 

“Gwen, are you okay? What’s happened-“

“She’s fine,” MJ cut in. “She’s more than fine, these are happy tears.” 

“I’m just so happy for you Peter,” Gwen replied with a grin, as tears streamed continuously down her attractive face. “I mean it, you are the best person we know. You deserve this so much!”

“Aww, babe, don’t cry!” Peter laughed as his two best friends hugged either side of him. 

“You know I’m a complete sucker for these kinds of things,” Gwen replied, as Peter laughed. Every time they watched anything with a happy ending or a very cute animal, Gwen was usually sobbing, and he loved that about her. 

“I thought you guys were still on vacation,” he said, as both women rolled their eyes at him. 

“Our best friend that we love and want only the best things in life for calls us at 3am to tell us that he just got promoted to CEO of Stark fucking Industries, and you expect us to _not_ come home early? In what world, Peter?” MJ ranted, which caused laughter from each of them. 

He had felt so guilty about having to reveal the news of his promotion to his two best friends over the phone. Peter thought that he wouldn’t have a chance to see them before the press conference, and he needed to let them know about the news before they heard it from anyone else. Gwen worked for Stark Industries, after all. She would be his new assistant! He needed to let her know the news before they found out some other sort of way. He had settled for calling them, but this was much better. 

“And _you guys_ ,” Peter said, as he turned his attention back to his aunt and uncle. May had been busy taking pictures, and was showing them to Ben when he came back over to them. 

“I thought I wouldn’t be seeing you until the gala!” 

“We thought that, too. But then I got a call from Tony saying that the press conference had been pushed back to later today. We cut our plans early, and here we are,” May said, her eyes gleaming as she looked at her nephew.

Peter couldn’t stop the dopey grin that had formed on his face as he peered over at his mentor. Having these wonderful people be there in attendance for the press conference meant everything to the new CEO. The icing on the cake to all of this, was that Tony had made all of this happen. Peter’s heart had never felt more full. 

“I couldn’t fathom the idea of pushing the time of the press conference back without mentioning it to these guys. The new time surprisingly worked for everyone’s schedules, which literally never happens,” Tony replied, giving a shrug, as if this wasn’t the most incredible thing that anyone had ever done for him. 

“Mr. Stark made all the arrangements. We’re actually here for a few days,” May said, which made Peter’s smile grow impossibly wider. 

“This is the best surprise ever. Thank you all so much for being here,” Peter replied, grinning brightly at everyone. “I don’t think I’ve ever been happier!”

From across the room, Tony couldn’t have been more pleased with how the afternoon had turned out. Sure he had to pull quite a few strings, but it was more than worth it.

Tony had never seen his protege look more radiant than he did at that moment, soaking up every ounce of love that poured out from his friends and family. Peter deserved this, and he was elated at the fact that he was able to make this happen for him. 

The billionaire knew then and there what he wanted to do with the rest of his life, and that was making Peter Parker smile like this every single day.

* * *

Peter had truly never been happier. 

He took his time hugging his incredible blended family, who were each over the moon for him and his latest achievement. 

Peter was mid-conversation with his aunt, but he couldn’t stop searching the room for Tony’s eyes. 

Every time he found them, he noticed that Tony was staring at him with a look that made him positively weak. As if this current surprise wasn’t enough, Peter’s heart was still racing from what had happened between him and Tony in the hallway, right outside of his bedroom door. 

It had been the most incredible day, and there was still so much left to do! Peter didn’t want this day to end. 

“Mr. Stark, they’re ready for you downstairs. I’m afraid the board is insisting,” Jarvis cut in, as eloquently as ever. 

“Give us five minutes, J,” Tony replied to his AI, before turning his attention to their guests. 

“Do you guys mind heading down there? You have reserved seats, just look for your name in the front row. There’s just a few last minute things that I need to go over with my new CEO,” Tony asked the others, who were quick to head into the elevator. 

“Of course,” May replied, grinning excitedly. “Good luck, Peter!”

As Peter waved goodbye to them, he couldn’t help but feel just the slightest bit relieved once those elevator doors finally closed, leaving him alone with Tony. 

Peter pulled Tony immediately into his arms the second they were alone. Peter leaned in to press a fiery kiss to Tony’s lips, licking his way into his mentor’s mouth with purpose. Tony moaned as Peter kissed him like that, which is by far the single most incredible thing that the 22-year-old has ever accomplished in his life. 

“I can’t believe you did this,” Peter said with a grin, kissing Tony repeatedly. “You’re incredible.”

“You’re worth it,” Tony replied, which caused the new CEO to _melt_. Peter had never felt luckier in his entire life. 

“Are you ready to do this?” Tony asked, gazing so adoringly at the younger man. 

“As long as we can keep doing this after, I’m ready for anything,” Peter replied, giving his mentor a dazzling smile. 

Tony leaned in to kiss Peter once again, so gently on his lips. 

“You are absolutely amazing, Peter Parker. Let’s go do this.” 

With those words, Tony’s lips were on his again. Peter melted into the kiss, sighing softly as he held on tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that this would be a slow burn, but I couldn’t wait any longer! Tony and Peter’s new adventure has officially begun, and I can’t wait to write more for you. 
> 
> Please let me know if you enjoyed the update!


End file.
